


El Choque de Dos Mundos

by Katherin_Sofia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Tony, Happy end?, M/M, Multi, OMG No se que estoy haciendo, Viaje en el tiempo, stony forever
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Sofia/pseuds/Katherin_Sofia
Summary: Steve siempre había sido el amor unilateral que Howard había tenido, nunca lo había olvidado; a pesar de haberse casado y tener un hijo. Es por eso que el mundo de Howard cambió por completo cuando le presentaron una pequeña posibilidad de que Steve Rogers estuviera vivo congelado en el Ártico. Así que hizo todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Hasta que una idea descabellada se presentó en su mente y anunciaba en no abandonarla.Una máquina del tiempo. Un futuro que le diera una pista en donde se encontraba el Capitán América o en el mejor de los casos, Steve Rogers ya se encontraría descongelado y esperándolo.Lastimosamente, el futuro no era tan brillante como él lo había pintado.





	1. Tan solo mirame

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz lectura!

_Mundo 1._

 

 

Howard parecía un león enjaulado. Algunos amigos lo veían como un chiste por su estado ansioso. Es que nadie podía saber lo que sentía y pensaba un Stark. La cuestión de ser padre no es fácil. Padre significa responsabilidad, sacrificio y otras cosas que no sabía hacer.

 

El único Stark tenía miedo ¿Qué pasa si al niño no le llega a querer? Eso sería un terrible problema, puesto que él no es tan simpático con los niños. Jamás ha cargado a un bebe, porque sentía que en cualquier momento se le resbalaría de sus brazos y eso sería un accidente que no quisiera tener.

 

Los bebes siempre son un drama que afrontar cada día. Lloran, comen, duermes, vomitan, te orinan en encima y para colmo, se ríe de tus desgracias. Sí, tener un bebe es como querer resolver un problema sin solución. ¿Cómo es que se metió en esto? ¿Tenía tiempo para escapar, no? México no estaba tan lejos de Estados Unidos solo tenía que reservar un vuelo para esa misma noche, conseguir una identificación falsa con el nombre de Richard Smith Thompson, siempre quiso llamarse Richard, era un nombre genial y llamativo. Además de-

 

-¿Howard Stark? – sus pensamientos por fin pudieron ser interrumpidos cuando la enfermera salió del cuarto y con una sonrisa le explicó que podía entrar a la habitación.

 

Con temor, el castaño camino lentamente hacia su destino, recibiendo bromas a sus espaldas por sus colegas y algunos ánimos.

 

Entrando, pudo observar como los médicos daban algunos toques de limpieza antes de dejar la habitación y dejarles privacidad a los nuevos padres.

 

María lucía cansada con el sudor en su frente, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe quejoso ante tanta luz y repentino frió. La sonrisa que apreció Howard ante su esposa, fue radiante; nunca pensó volver a ver esa sonrisa en María después que le dijera el sí frente al padre en una iglesia.

 

-Mira Anthony; tu papá llegó, cariño – La voz de María sonaba ronca y agotada. Howard se reprendió mentalmente ante su lentitud y se acercó más a su esposa para poder observar a el rostro de su hijo.

 

Una enfermera ayudó a María a entregarle a Howard su hijo. El castaño un poco incómodo ante el nuevo integrante de la familia, tomó con total cuidado el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Parecía una pequeña bolita arrugada. Aún no entendía porque varias personas adoraban a los críos a esa edad, tan frágil que sentía que en cualquier momento, un apretón y su bebe se rompería.

 

-¿No es lindo? – preguntó María, sosteniendo una cálida y tierna sonrisa llena de felicidad por dentro. Howard solo atinó a sonreír forzosamente, al menos lo intento, pero su atención se concentró repentinamente en su hijo en brazos cuando lo sintió removerse y abrir ligeramente sus ojitos castaños con suaves tintes amarillo.

 

Una corriente recorrió por su cuerpo con una simple mirada, desalmando por completo al gran Howard Stark. Teniendo nervios de punta por su propio hijo, dando una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

 

-Ho-Hola – saludó Howard al menor, pensando en lo peor, como por ejemplo que el niño se dispondría a llorar; pero por lo contrario de lo previsto, el infante tan solo lo ignoro, para querer dormirse al cerrar sus ojitos y perderse en un mundo rosa – me ignoró, así de simple.

 

María río suavemente mientras la enfermera se disponía a tomar al niño con cuidado para llevarlo a hacer unos cuantos análisis.

 

Solo pasaron un par de días para la recuperación de María y fueron días suficientes para que pudieran entregarle a su hijo oficialmente. Mientras tanto, el padre solo podría verlo detrás de la vitrina en el área del nido del hospital. Donde se podía observar a los recién nacidos en fila y con alguna etiquetas en cada cunita transparente.

 

Es en ese lugar fue donde sus amigos lo felicitaban por su hijo, las mujeres se enternecían ante el bebe, quien estaba envuelto en una suave mantita, mimándole y haciéndole caritas graciosas; tampoco faltaba la presencia de algunos camarógrafos como periodistas se infiltraban para captar una buena toma del niño Stark para la portada principal del diario del día siguiente.

 

Margaret Carter, Peggy, fue también a visitar al nuevo heredero de las Industrias Stark. Hablando orgullosamente del nuevo rol que tendría Howard y felicitando tanto como a María y a él por su desempeño, otorgándole sus bendiciones para el futuro.

 

El matrimonio Stark estaban contentos con la llegada de Anthony Edward Stark, el bebe le daba cierto toque de vida a la gran mansión que llamaban hogar. La imaginación de María, soñaba despierta de que algún día, las paredes sonarían con risas de su hijo jugueteando en un ambiente de amor y calidez. Compartiendo sus pensamientos con Howard, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua; porque nunca le gusto la bulla incesante de un niño en medio de algún proyecto importante. Como había dicho desde un principio: Niños más él, daba un resultado desastroso.

 

Pero Howard tenía que aprender a ser padre, puesto que ninguna persona nace preparado para ser uno.

 

Fue la segunda semana y tercera noche que la pareja Stark no podía conciliar el sueño, por nuevamente, el llanto de su único hijo en la madrugada.

 

El mayor le dio un pinchazo de pena en el corazón al ver a su esposa cansada y con ojeras en su bella cara, levantarse de la cama para ir en rumbo de la habitación de Anthony; así que con gran esfuerzo y sacrificio, uno que otro gruñido, Howard se ofreció a calmar al niño por esa noche, con la condición que ella volviera a dormir.

 

María le sonrió como ella suele hacerlo, ese sentimiento de amor puro en su mirar dirigida a él hace que no se arrepienta de sus palabras.

 

Fue al cuarto del pequeño y lo encontró llorando mientras daba pataditas contra el aire. Su carita arrugada con las lágrimas empañar sus ojitos, sin contar el inmenso griterío que hacia el menor; cansaba a Howard aún más. Sosteniéndole debajo de sus bracitos para alzarlo y llevarlo contra su pecho, para así cargarlo fácilmente al dejar su brazo izquierdo sobre las piernecitas y recostarlo contra él poco a poco.

 

-¿Qué tienes ahora? – preguntó mientras estiraba un poco el pañal para saber si se trataba de alguna necesidad. Por fortuna de ambos, ese no era el problema.

 

Howard llevó a Anthony, quien aún lloraba tortuosamente, a la cocina. Viendo el biberón preparado pero frío, encima de la mesa.

 

El mayor gruño pesadamente al oír a primera fila un nuevo y renovado llanto, imitando inútilmente esos movimientos mecedores que hacía María cada vez que se dedicaba a calmar a Anthony.

 

Prendió la cocina y puso calentar el biberón, encima de una olla con agua. Inconscientemente, acarició la espalda del menor, notando que el bebe poco a poco empezaba a calmarse.

 

-Debe ser un martirio para ti, no poder hacer cosas por tu cuenta – Sacó el biberón cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente tibio, sin antes de apagar la cocina.

 

Maniobrando para que no se le cayera el bebe de sus brazos, puso el biberón boca abajo, para derramarse un par de gotas de leche contra su mano.

 

Tenía la temperatura adecuada, así que sin más miramientos. Llevo la tetina del biberón a la boca de su hijo, quien lo recibió gustoso.

 

Aún con el cansancio pesándole los parpados, se dirigió a la sala ante la inmensa oscuridad. No se preocupa en aprender las luces y solo se sienta en su cómodo sillón individual color café. Acurrucando al menor contra su pecho.

 

Y es ahí donde lo sintió.

 

Su bebe.

 

Era como si algo nuevo le hubiera chocado encima al contemplar largos segundos como su hijo era alimentado, tan pequeño contra el mundo. Howard sonrió, esta vez de verdad, al frente de su bebe. Moviendo levemente su brazo en donde tenía a Anthony recostado.

 

-No eres tan molesto como pensé – chasqueo la lengua por lo estúpido que sonó, negó la cabeza aún sin perder esa sonrisa que sostenía – Tendrás que perdonarme, soy bueno construyendo cosas, pero tú. . . eres un tema nuevo para mí – trato de hablar despacito para no asustar al menor, quien parecía observarlo con detenimiento – No sé cómo ser padre y sé que cometeré errores, pero sabes qué – Howard sintió como su sonrisa temblaba al ver la hermosa criatura que sostenía en brazos, llenándolo de una calidez inexplicable en su pecho – Tú eres y serás mi más grande orgullo.

 

Su bebe.

 

Nadie tocaría a su bebe, primero muerto antes que eso sucediese. Prometiéndose proteger lo más maravilloso que hizo en su vida. Anthony Edward Stark.

 

-Lamento por no decírtelo más adelante, pero. . . no soy de esas personas sentimentales, aun no entiendo que vio María en mí, pero ¡Hey! Es una mujer, hasta el momento no sé qué piensa una, debería hacer una tesis de eso ¿Qué opinas pequeño? – Howard enfocó su vista en él, quien recién terminaba su leche.

 

María le había enseñado que cuando él deseaba alimentar al pequeño “Tony”; al final de cada leche es necesario darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Acción que fue lo siguiente en su lista.

 

El bebe sacaba pequeños eruptitos, por lo que Howard se felicitó a sí mismo – Si tienes mis genes, cosa que es obvia, de seguro que serás un rompecorazones de primera. Igual que tu padre. No le digas a mamá de esto.

 

Acunándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos, el menor no podía desenfocar su mirada que no sea Howard, más específico, en el bigote de Howard; curioso detalle.

 

El mayor bufó, al darse cuenta que Anthony aún no podía hablar y dándose un golpe mentalmente al notar que estaba hablando con un bebe.

 

-Bueno, cuando seas grande entenderás – el infante parecía cansado, puesto que sus ojitos parpadeaban de forma lenta y constante. Howard suspiro aliviado y con tonos cómplices siguió explicándole el por qué debía respetar a la niñas – Si te consigues a una mujer en tu vida, asegúrate que sea igual que tu madre. Debe tener una enorme paciencia, que tenga una hermosa sonrisa y esa aura que te dice que todo va a estar bien. Pero claro, también debe tener actitud, una fuerte actitud cuando debe tomar el mando. Tu madre da miedo cuando se pone seria.

 

Un ligero bostezo y un simple acurrucamiento contra el pecho del mayor. Anthony se quedó completamente dormido. Howard no se movió de su lugar por varios minutos. Contemplando al menor y sus perfectas fracciones, porque sí, su bebe era perfecto. Sería el niño más inteligente y guapo que el mundo haya conocido.

 

Pasaron años en los que Howard poco a poco dejo de ver a Anthony seguidamente, teniendo reuniones frecuentes y viajes a largas distancias de improvisto, puesto que ser jefe de una empresa exitosa era obligaciones que se requería de su presencia.

 

Tantos contratos que firmar y acciones que tomar, Howard fue perdiendo la viveza en sus ojos que una vez de joven pudo tener. El tiempo y el trabajo lo estaban comiendo vivo; pero observar como su hijo crecía con nuevos dotes resaltantes y habilidades que un simple niño pueda obtener era totalmente maravilloso. Orgullo que solo se lo guardaba por adentro.

 

Lastimosamente, el trabajo lo mantenía tan ocupado que no le dejaba tiempo en aprender a ser buen padre. Se perdía, por culpa de ello, los más grandes logros de Tony. Nunca pudo escuchar su primera palabra, tampoco presenciar el día que comenzó a caminar o ir por su cuenta al baño. Mucho menos cuando entendía perfectamente las indicaciones de los superiores en un corto tiempo.

 

No era su culpa; alguien debía traer el pan a la mesa, metafóricamente. Su mente estaba llena en tan solo dos cosas: Familia y su empresa. Para ser un millonario que podría obtenerlo todo, la cantidad de sus amigos no eran tan exagerados como los de sus billetes. Tenía colegas, mas no eran considerados como reales amigos. Solo tenía unos cuantos, que podría contarlos con los dedos.

 

Y para secreto de todos, un amor no correspondido.

 

Todo estaba bien. Hasta que llegó ese día, donde todo el mundo de Howard cambio.

 

-¿Steve. . .  está vivo? – preguntó totalmente anonadado Howard, dentro de una oficina de conferencia privada. Solo los altos rangos militares como científicos y uno que otro político, estaba al tanto del último diagnóstico.

 

-Es un 30%  – el científico siguió explicándole sobre un posible congelamiento y los grandes beneficios del suero de super soldado, daban como resultado una posibilidad que el Capitán América seguía vivo.

 

Varios aristócratas hablaban de lo absurdo de era la idea, algunos militares estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo descubrimiento y Howard. . .  él estaba en la nada.

 

Sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que tenía por Steve cuando lo conoció, los tenía tan claramente como el agua. Era como si la vida le diera una oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad para ser feliz con la persona correcta.

 

Creía que lo había superado, había sepultado sus sentimientos en el momento de perder comunicación con Steve en esa radio de avioneta, hasta la había estado manteniendo secretamente después del pequeño noviazgo que tuvo Steve con Peggy, nunca se declaró y espero el momento correcto para hacerlo; momento que nunca llegó y tuvo que seguir con su vida, un compromiso con conveniencia con María, su actual esposa. Pero con aquella noticia, era como si algo dentro de él hubiera cobrado vida y un total sentido. El mundo tenía color nuevamente.

 

Con el corazón en la boca, financió varias expediciones con la búsqueda de su super soldado. Teniendo en mente las posibles zonas en donde la avioneta habría caído con Steve. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero de todas maneras, tenía esperanza que lo encontraría.

 

Y lo primero que vería Steve, sería su rostro.

 

Por qué sí. Amaba a Steve Rogers como si su alma quemara y todo lo demás no existiera.

 

-Papá ¿Me podrías contar una historia de superhéroes? – Tony tendría sus tres añitos y hablaba de una manera fluida que podría envidiar a cualquier niño.

 

-No tengo tiempo, Anthony, largo de mi despacho – sus pucheros de enojos y su pataleta eran totalmente insoportable para Howard; pero le facilitaba la vida, cuando María escuchaba el bullicio y con una disculpa, se llevaba al niño para cumplir sus deseos.

 

-¡Papá malo!

 

Los problemas siempre estaban infiltrados en su vida, no por ello se iba a rendir en sus ideales.

 

Howard era una persona dura de convencer en rendirse en alguna cosa. Rendirse era algo totalmente cobarde ante los ojos del mencionado, pero en algunas ocasiones era necesario hacerlo. Tan solo dejarlo ir y enfocarse en lo que tenía, ser feliz con ello y seguir adelante.

 

Todas aquellas voces que le dictaban que estaba haciendo algo mal, fueron apagándose mientras su búsqueda por el capitán américa se intensificaba. Tan solo pensar que podrían estar juntos, aviva toda esperanza por dentro. Todo valdría la pena.

 

-No entiendo ¿Por qué papá no me quiere? – preguntó un inocente Tony mientras era cobijado por su madre, mirando tristemente sus peluches del capitán osito y su amigo, el osito Bucky.

 

-Él te quiere mucho, cariño. Solo que está cansado, compréndelo – María sonrió, abrazándolo tiernamente y echándose a un lado de él, acción que hizo sonreír al menor por dormir con su madre nuevamente. Acurrucándose en su pecho y escuchar sus latidos que apaciguaban cualquier temor –  ¿Qué quieres que te cuente, amor?

 

-Cuéntame cómo el capitán américa conoció a mi papá – respondió emocionado, abrazando con más ahínco su peluche. La risa suave de María no se hizo de esperar, contándole como fue los principios del Capitán.

 

Quien era realmente Steve Rogers.

 

Personaje que también fascino al menor de los Stark. Asombrándose de su valentía y buen sentimiento ante la injusticia. Steve también era un héroe de admirar, ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Tony antes de caer dormido.  

 

Había cumplido cuatro años, era otro cumpleaños que su padre faltaba. Hecho que no pasó por desapercibido por el menor. Quien se quejaba de todo en ese día, ningún regalo podía cambiar su estado de humor tan arisco y decepcionante en su expresión.

 

Su corazoncito dolía ante la falta de asistencia de su padre, pidiéndole insistentemente a su madre que lo llamase y preguntará en donde se encontraba, por qué se demoraba tanto.

 

Ni las luces de colores ni comida chatarra, ablandaban el corazón del menor. Mirando como otros niños reían ante las ocurrencias del payaso que su madre había contratado para ese día, niños que ni siquiera conocía, puesto que eran hijos de padres que eran colegas de Howard y amistades de María.

 

El payaso trataba de hacerle reír al pobre Anthony, pero solo hacía enojar más de lo que estaba.

 

-¿Y por qué estás tan triste bebe? – con voz aniñada y extraña, el cómico se dirigió a él. Quien solo frunció el ceño, más de lo que había hecho cuando su madre lo obligo ponerse un atuendo de niño ñoño y una gorrita de cono como cumpleañero. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, atentos en lo que diría.

 

-No soy un bebe – respondió malhumorado, viendo con enojo a su madre, quien se encontraba en el salón de la casa hablando con sus amistades.

 

-Pero pareces uno que va a llorar – El payaso trató de picarle, mientras imitaba tontamente a un bebe llorar, causando risa a los demás niños.

 

Tony asesino con la mirada al gracioso personaje quien seguía imitando a un bebe – ¿Quieren que te cambien el pañal, bebe?

 

Todos los presentes se rieron y Tony no soporto más – Patético intento de imitación, eso pasa a mi madre por contratar un payaso de cuarta que no pudo acabar con una carrera en la universidad.

 

El payaso dejó de reír poco a poco, para luego mirarle mal.

 

-El cumpleañero soy yo tonto, así que porque no te tiras un pastel en la cara mientras yo te tiró dinero y me haces reír por primera vez.

 

El silencio se presenció y la sonrisa de Tony se amplió al notar la clara molestia del payaso; agarrando de su bolsillo un billete de diez dólares, agradeció mentalmente a su empleado por haberle regalado el dinero a temprana hora. Para luego tirarlo al suelo en dirección del hombre con maquillaje exagerado.

 

-Vamos, baila para mí.

 

El payaso gruño y se acercó sorpresivamente a Tony, agarrándole del brazo con brusquedad, intención que se esperó el menor, para gritar con todas sus ganas; dejándole aturdido al payaso.

 

Los mayores, quienes estaban distraídos, se alarmaron ante el grito. María fue corriendo hacia su hijo, quien entre lamentos acusaba al payaso de un mal comportamiento, asegurando que amenazaba en golpearlo.

 

Una que otras mentiritas piadosas con algunos apoyos de niños presentes, para que los mayores afilaran las miradas en contra del cómico.  Quien optó por retirarse de la casa con la dignidad baja y sin antes un claro argumento que nadie lo escuchó.

 

Tony sonrió con sorna, mientras miraba por última vez a ese payaso. Nadie se metía con un Stark y menos con su ego.

 

Luego de ese incidente y del cantó incomodo del típico “Feliz cumpleaños”, todos se despidieron de poco a poco, retirándose de la gran mansión y dejándole a Tony atrás de sus vidas.

 

Anthony suspiró con tristeza, puesto que había deseado presentar un nuevo proyecto, su primer circuito, en frente de su padre e invitados. Imaginar que su padre estaría orgulloso de él en frente de un público, presumiendo lo bueno que era y que algún día serían socios.

 

Hecho que nunca se pudo hacer realidad. Aunque quiso tratar de sorprender a los empleados con su circuito, explicándoles detalladamente como lo hizo mientras ellos limpiaban la casa. Recibió halagos cansados y vacíos, tuvo el presentimiento de que ninguna persona sabía lo que había hecho, por más que le explicase una y otra vez, eso lo frustraba aún más.

 

Al final de su cumpleaños, antes de que María lo arropara, le presentó su proyecto. Pero al igual que los empleados, María parecía cansada y su asombro fue forzado, era claro que era algo impresionante para un niño de su edad fabricar ello y un pequeño tinte de emoción al saber que su hijo sería un genio en el futuro igual que su padre; estaba cansada emocionalmente aquella oportunidad, al tener una pelea telefónica con Howard por no haber asistido a la fiesta de su propio hijo.

 

Un beso en la frente y un “Estoy orgullosa de ti” no fueron suficiente para calmar la angustia de Tony. Quien lloró toda la noche al no sentir la atención necesaria y el reconocimiento que quería.

 

Solo.

 

Tony lloró aún más porque se sentía solo.

 

En otro caso, Howard se pasaba nuevamente solo en su laboratorio, era el último piso de su edificio, un piso completo para él y sus investigaciones. Renegando una y otra vez ante la incompetencia de los hombres que no podían encontrar a su Steve. Comenzando a tomar y ahogarse en el alcohol que prometía consuelo.

 

Hasta que una idea alocada cruzo por su mente. Una idea tonta, pero si resultaba su funcionamiento, podría acabar con todos sus problemas.

 

Una máquina del tiempo.

 

Oh, el alcohol le daba una grata imaginación.

 

Lo sabía, lo sabía. Era una idea tonta, nadie se metería con el tiempo puesto que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría viajar en ello. Era totalmente una estupidez pensarlo, porque era imposible.

 

Pero. . .

 

Él era Howard Stark, un genio que había hecho lo imposible, posible. Nadie lo había superado y si alguien no hubiera logrado viajar en el tiempo, es porque no era él; simple y sencillo, jaque mate.

 

Tan solo pensar en las consecuencias era algo que lo hacía dudar, podría causar una paradoja o algún cambio que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia. . . aunque claro, no iba a viajar en el pasado para cambiar algo, más bien, planeaba ir al futuro. Algún futuro que le diera una pista en donde se encontraba el Capitán América, un futuro en donde la tecnología sea mejorada no tuviera límites.

 

O en mejor de los casos. Steve Rogers ya se encontraría descongelado y esperándolo.

 

Tan solo imaginarlo fue el motivo y causa que le bastaron para comenzar a construir tal máquina.

 

Un proyecto secreto que no compartiría con nadie, ni mencionaría a su familia sobre ello y sus planes. Peor a los militares y gobernantes con ansias de cambiar cosas significantes y obtención del poder. Una máquina del tiempo en manos equivocadas era un resultado desastroso.

 

Él lo utilizaría, pero para un fin justo. Algo egoísta, pero un objetivo que siempre estuvo clavado en su corazón.

 

Desde ese día, empezó a enfocarse en el enigmático tema, conversando con varios científicos sobre la idea, pero como un tema trivial para no generar sospechas. Recolecciones de datos y uno que otro prototipo.

 

Y así pasaron. Dos años de su vida invertidas exclusivamente en ese proyecto. En donde lo había construido en el sótano de su casa, un cuarto compartido secreto a su laboratorio.

 

Cuando lo había culminado sintió su alma explotar. Como si había llegado al mejor orgasmo de todos. Estaba en la gloria, aunque su apariencia era descuidada en el momento: su tez pálida, cabello desordenado, ojos con bolsas por motivos de insomnio. No se había mirado en el espejo hace 48 horas.

 

Se había decidido en probarlo esa misma noche. Lo iba a hacer, por fin iría al futuro.

 

Con solo pensar en la idea, le hacía querer gritar de alegría.

 

¿Realmente estaba pasando?

 

El hambre fue quien lo trajo a la realidad; guardo su cuaderno de apuntes en el bolsillo de su saco,  para luego dirigirse hacia el comedor para tener una última cena en esa época. María estaría bien sin él, le había dejado dinero suficiente para que criara al muchacho sin inconveniencia, tampoco se resentiría si es que tenía nueva pareja, daba igual.

 

Tan solo quería saciar su hambre para terminar lo que había comenzado.

 

-Hice un dibujo – habló Tony frente a él, impidiéndole el paso al regreso de su laboratorio. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ocultaba con fervor el dibujo detrás de él.

 

-Ya vi tus diagramas y algoritmos, Anthony. No me molestes – Un poco inquieto, quería terminar su conversación con el menor lo más antes posible; iba a hacer historia, bueno, meterse con ella.

 

-Este es diferente, yo. . .  realmente quiero que lo veas. Es algo importante para mí, mi profesora de arte quería que. . . – y así el pequeño castaño no dejaba de hablar y hablar, haciéndolo perder cada vez la paciencia al mayor, miró con enojo a María, pidiéndole con la mirada que se encargara de su hijo.

 

La mujer suspiro cansada, siempre era ella quien tenía que lidiar con el llanto y quejas del menor en contra de su padre. Repitiéndole las mismas excusas cuando se trataba de justificar la falta de su esposo. Hecho que le molestaba más y más, puesto que su hijo tenía toda la razón.

 

-Tony, cariño, muéstramelo a mí. Tu padre está ocupado – siempre era lo mismo, Tony siempre era interrumpido por su madre y él aceptaba amargamente el ofrecimiento, pero esta ocasión no sería igual, era un dibujo vergonzoso y quería enseñárselo a su padre, porque era solo para él.

 

-Es un dibujo para ti – insistió mirando fijamente al Stark mayor – Papá, quiero que. . .

 

-Hazle caso a tu madre, no tengo tiempo – habló seriamente Howard.

 

-Pero. . .

 

-¿No me oíste? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Anthony – alzó la voz, amenazándole con la mirada. Esa expresión gélida que el menor ya estaba acostumbrado de ver por parte de su progenitor. Aquellas palabras habían enojado tanto al pequeño que no aguanto en expresar todo lo que sentía, era un niño después de todo, en su pensar casi no estaba bien definido la palabra “controlarse”.

 

-¡Nunca tienes tiempo! ¡Jamás tienes tiempo! ¡Pero para buscar al estúpido capitán américa tienes todo el maldito tiempo del mundo!

 

-¡Anthony! – resondró su madre con enojo al escuchar tal grosería.

 

-¡A tu cuarto, estas castigado! – gritó Howard furioso ante la imprudencia de su hijo.

 

-¡Te odio! ¡Ojala nunca lo encuentres!

 

-¡Tony! – gritó María mientras se paraba de su asiento e iba donde su hijo.

 

-¡Ojala te mueras! – una cachetada hizo que todo bullicio se cesara.

 

Howard no soporto más.

 

Y esa fue la primera vez que él golpeo a su hijo.

 

No supo por qué lo hizo.

 

Tony se agarró a la mejilla adolorida, conteniendo su llanto al filo de sus ojos. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto, con el grito de María que lo esperase a su atrás.

 

Howard tuvo que respirar profundamente unos segundos después; impactado por lo que tuvo que hacer. Negó con la cabeza, para alejar sus demonios y así bajar al sótano en donde le esperaba una nueva oportunidad.

 

Iba encontrar al capitán América. Cueste lo que le cueste.

 

Colocándose adentró de la maquina en donde tenía forma de cubículo, marco la fecha en la cual quería aparecer.

 

Encendiéndola, poniendo en riesgo su vida si es que fallaba.

 

Howard cerró los ojos preparándose para una nueva experiencia. Una nueva vida lo esperaba en el futuro, en donde pertenecía. No más preocupaciones, ya no tendría que estar aguantando los reclamos absurdos de su esposa, ni menos los lloriqueos y pataletas de su único hijo. Por fin, haría algo que no fuera construir una cosa que explote, algo único.

 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un remolino extraño dentro de él, que parecía sacudirlo de un lado a otro. Llevándolo a una rapidez y surgiéndole repentinamente un horrible mareo, que lo dejó caer a la inconciencia.

 

Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar, fueron murmullos a lo lejano y un sonido constante del latir del corazón del Stark ante el monitor cardiaco.

 

Estaba confundido y su vista estaba nublada, observando un techo blanco que no se asemejaba a su laboratorio.

 

-Entonces quieres decir que este midgardiano fue el causante de la anomalía y fisura en el tiempo que ubicaron – trató de buscar la persona quien hablaba, pero el punzante dolor en su cabeza lo hacía quejar en su mismo sitio, recostado en la camilla, tratando de controlar el dolor interno.

 

-Eso es lo que se concluye, Thor – la voz de la fémina era tan relajante y seria, que le hizo recordar por un segundo a Peggy.

 

-Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero el hombre ya despertó.

 

-Cap, haz tu trabajo - la otra voz de un hombre resonó y el Stark juró que sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, por la parte frontal. 

 

-Iremos afuera, no te preocupes. Controlare a James – nuevamente habló la mujer, para luego escuchar algunos pasos alejarse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

 

Lo siguiente en ver Howard, que no fuera el techo blancuzco, fue un rostro conocido. Por lo cual pensó que estaba muerto y que un bello ángel lo había recogido, suspiro con total satisfacción al verlo en persona y corazón en mano, trato de sonreír.

 

-Hola Howard, nos diste un gran susto – habló con una radiante sonrisa su capitán américa. Su respiración se volvió pesada – Bienvenido al futuro.

 


	2. Me estoy rindiendo

_Mundo 2_

 

_"Nunca se debe jugar con el tiempo, puedes ocasionar paradojas o crear diversas dimensiones alternas"._

_Howard entró y cerró los ojos preparándose para una nueva experiencia. Una nueva vida lo esperaba en el futuro, en donde pertenecía. No más preocupaciones, ya no tendría que estar aguantando los reclamos absurdos de su esposa, ni menos los lloriqueos y pataletas de su único hijo. Por fin, haría algo que no fuera construir una cosa que explote._

_Pero todo fue en vano._

_La máquina solo hizo sonidos extraños junto a una vibración en el intermedio; para finalizar en un esparcimiento de humo a su alrededor. Un clásico invento fallido._

_El Stark mayor tosió fuertemente mientras salía de aquella máquina, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor en sus pulmones comenzaba a cubrirlo con un sentimiento molesto y frustrado. Golpeó con brusquedad su propio invento, tiró al suelo su cuaderno de apuntes que había sido guardado en su saco, para luego irse de su taller y no volver a ese lugar por un buen tiempo._

_Qué idiota, sus pensamientos hirientes no lo dejaban en paz, subiendo su ira como espuma por no ser capaz de enfrentarse contra el tiempo. Nadie podría viajar al futuro, solo era ciencia ficción._

_Sin retornar a intentarlo nuevamente, fue a su cuarto para seguir con su vida y olvidar por completo aquel proyecto. Dos años de investigación a la basura._

_Entregándose en el sueño sin antes darle la espalda a una preocupada María quien fingía estar dormida teniendo en mente el nombre de su esposo grabado en ella._

_Cada sueño que tenía el castaño consistía  que algún día podría encontrar a su Capitán América sano y que este le marcase como suyo, como él lo haría con Rogers. Formar una familia hermosa, lejos de todos y ser felices, como siempre debió de ser._

_Unos cuartos más apartado, en su propia habitación, se encontraba un Tony Stark con mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y resistiéndose de sueños pesados que proponían convertirse en pesadillas; con el único consuelo aparte de sus peluches del Capitán América y su inseparable compinche, Bucky. Sosteniendo con fuerza contra su pecho, un dibujo hecho a mano, que reflejaba un sueño delicado para aquel infante, un deseo de que su padre y él tuvieran el mismo sentimiento de querer._

_Mas todo parecía unilateral por parte del pequeño castaño, lastimosamente, los ánimos decaían al igual que sus esperanzas._

_Días pasaron rápidamente, como si las horas del día se acortaran apropósito y por desgracia de Howard. Gruñó, tener que visualizar sus primeras canas y no obtener noticias de su querido Steve Rogers le amargaba la vida por completo._

_Dando enormes inversiones para la búsqueda de su militar perdido y cubriéndolo como si fuera preocupación de un simple amigo ante los medios, solo eran excusas para tapar el verdadero sentimiento que sentía por Steve Rogers._

_Fueron búsquedas y organizaciones que opacaban los intentos fallidos de Tony al querer convivir más con su padre. María estaba cansándose y los celos ganaban la partida, sentimientos oscuros que Howard no tenía tiempo en resolver. Su matrimonio se estaba volviendo forzado y la convivencia no ayudaba, por lo que él trataba en enfocarse a su grandiosa empresa que estaba siendo el número en su categoría y todo gracias a él. Trabajando día y noche, no teniendo tiempo para la familia._

_-Me prometiste llevarme a Disneyland – reclamó Tony con pucheros infantiles y el rostro rojo del enojo sumado a la frustración que parecía ahogarle._

_-Tengo una reunión importante, Anthony. No me molestes – Sin más que decir, Howard tomó su maletín y bajó las escaleras de su lujosa mansión._

_-Pero es mi cumpleaños, lo prometiste. Me dijiste que estarías esta vez conmigo – caminando seguido de su padre, trató de convencerlo. Su orgullo de niño estaba a flote, más el inicio de su llanto se reflejaba en su mirar. No comprendía a su padre, no entendía el por qué el tiempo de su progenitor se enfocaba en otras cosas que no fuera él. Le molestaba completamente al no saber._

_-¡María! – Gritó el mayor sin tener la paciencia necesaria para escuchar una palabra más de su hijo, niño que jamás quiso tener – ¡¿Acaso se puede saber dónde está María?!_

_-¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! – siguió Tony parándose al frente de él y no queriéndole dar oportunidad de escapar, sintiendo el escozor en su nariz y pequeñas lagrimitas traicioneras resbalar por su mejilla, pedía a gritos atención, al menos un poco de lo que se merecía._

_-A un lado Anthony, no me estorbes – su mirada no tuvo compasión y solo afiló las palabras para que su tono de voz se oyera amenazante. Cortante, como todas la veces que hablaba con él._

_-¡Quiero que me lleves a Disneyland! ¡Lo quiero! – Anthony no soporto las lágrimas y se aferró al impecable pantalón costoso de Howard, hecho que molesto de sobremanera al mayor. Tomándole con fuerza del brazo para separarlo de él, lastimándole en el proceso. Pero el niño tenía un buen agarre y no se soltaba fácilmente, aunque el llanto se extendió y empeoró, añadiéndolo con los gritos se volvían más desesperantes y angustiosos – ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Quiero que vayas, lo prometiste. . . ¡Papá! – Sin saber que más hacer, Howard agarró de la oreja a Tony y lo sacudió con una fuerza desmedida, empeorándolo todo._

_Finalmente con ello logró su cometido, librándose de Tony para seguir su camino. Había perdido cinco minutos de su vida._

_-¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ! – Lo dejó atrás, Tony se quedó llorando con total dolor físico y emocionalmente en medio del salón de la casa, sabía perfectamente que María escucharía el griterío e iría por el niño. Él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Él nunca pidió un niño, para él sería mejor una mascota, un perrito no hacía tanto escándalo que un mocoso egocéntrico como Tony; según Howard._

_-¡TE ODIO PAPÁ!_

_Aquel cumpleaños fue amargo y decepcionante. Anthony fue a aquel lugar de la mano de María. Pero la alegría de Disneyland no pudo llegar al destinatario cumpleañero. El menor de los Stark se quedó pensativo e inquietantemente callado para un niño como él, preocupando a su madre por su estado, al verlo tan marchitado y con el mirar hacia el suelo cuando un hombre disfrazado de Goofy trataba de animarlo._

_María, con una sonrisa cálida y mirada triste, le prometió traerle un rico manjar para alegrar a su pequeño en su día especial, añadiéndole que visitarían todos los juegos que él quisiera con la única esperanza de verlo sonreír, como antes solía hacerlo._

_Tan solo fueron segundos de separación entre madre e hijo. Segundos importantes para que un agente encubierto, quien había estado vigilando al niño desde hace mucho tiempo, tuviera la oportunidad exacta para acercarse._

_-¿Hydra? – el joven castaño miró con confusión el volante que sostenía sus tiernas manitas. Volante que fue entregado por aquel hombre, quien después de presentarse, le tendió el papel para que lo leyese; observando con detenimiento la figura de una calavera roja acompañada de varios tentáculos. Curioso dibujo._

_El sonido de niños riendo al correr mientras jalaban a sus respectivos padres a visitar los juegos de atracciones, fue disminuyendo ante sus oídos, como si en el lugar, solo estuvieran ellos dos._

_-Somos una organización exclusiva, hemos notado tus dotes Anthony, tienes un gran talento. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti – la sonrisa amigable poco a poco fue apagándose, fingiendo tristeza en su rostro como muestra de comprensibilidad y empatía – lastimosamente, el capitán américa te opaca completamente ¿no? Eres inteligente, más que el promedio de niños ¿Te has dado cuenta de ello, no? Tú padre solo se dedica a buscar a ese tipo y te deja a un lado sin dudarlo, es un gran desperdicio._

_Tony no contesto, manteniendo su expresión reflexiva por varios segundos, pensando en cada palabra que el hombre extraño estaba diciendo. Lastimándose en el proceso, como si una mano oprimiera con fuerza su corazón, puesto que sabía la verdad en cada letra que el extraño profesaba._

_-Howard no te merece. Nunca está contigo – el pequeño miró confundido al desconocido quien se había acuclillado para estar a su misma altura y ganar fácilmente su confianza – Lo sé, soy un agente, sé los movimientos de tu padre y lo que hace. No es un gran hombre que digamos, ha tenido demasiados errores. Pero Anthony, tú eres el niño más maravilloso que la humanidad pueda tener. Un prodigio. Qué nadie te diga lo contrario. No le permitas a que otros te pisen, por qué tú. Anthony. Harás grandes cosas, Hydra lo sabe. Hydra confía en ti. Por eso estoy aquí._

_-¿Qué quieren de mí? – preguntó con desafío mientras daba pequeños pasos a su atrás. El extranjero solo atinó a sonreír y pararse en su mismo lugar._

_-Nada, soy tu aliado ahora. Hydra jamás te obligaría a estar de su lado, todos creen que nosotros somos los malos, la historia nos tacha como esa mancha negra que nunca debió de existir en su mundo perfecto, como si ellos fueran las personas adecuadas para juzgarnos. Nosotros somos despreciados porque no somos lo que ellos quieren que seamos. Porque conocemos la verdad y es por eso que estamos en contra de lo que ellos creen. Nosotros somos gente libre, Anthony. No te dejes engañar por hombres de bonito hablar, solo los tontos se dejan llevar por las masas y yo sé, niño, que tú no eres un tonto – El menor, miró nuevamente el papel y localizo un número telefónico en la parte inferior de ella – Este mundo es una selva, pequeño. Si no estás preparado para luchar, te comerán vivo. . . a ti y a tus seres queridos._

_El castaño miró con detenimiento al señor y notó la sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él, con esa seguridad que solo hablaban entre mayores y no de un hombre a un niño de apenas 7 años recién cumplidos._

_-Tu madre es una hermosa mujer y tú tienes un futuro brillante, solo los idiotas te ignorarían por proyectos inútiles de empresas y búsquedas sin sentidos de un hombre que murió hace mucho tiempo. Tú prometes grandes cambios, no dejes que nadie te opaque. No creas en falsos héroes. Tu lugar es estar en la cima, no ellos, esos burócratas que solo se jactan de tener papeles verdes en sus bolsillos de sacos bonitos, tú eres más que eso. La vida te dará golpes duros, niño; pero si quieres ser fuerte. . .  Solo contáctanos. Hydra siempre estará de tu lado, siempre. . . Feliz cumpleaños, Anthony._

_El extraño tuvo que retroceder unos pares de metros, para que el pasar de las personas, ocultaran su figura hasta desaparecerla. Quedando Tony solo con sus pensamientos en medio del océano de personas ajenas de la lucha interna que tenía aquel joven. Guardando el volante en su bolsillo de pantalón, para luego ser ocultada debajo de su colchón._

_Las palabras de aquel hombre solo repasaban en su mente cada noche desde ese entonces; la indiferencia de su padre hacia él, ahora comenzaba a tener mayor sentido. Su padre era un grandísimo tonto._

_Los días pasaba con mayor rapidez y las ganas de pasar más tiempo con su padre se desvanecían cada vez más. Solo se conformaba ante los tiernos gestos de cariño de su madre que le daba en vez en cuando, sintiéndose protegido en sus brazos maternos ante su malhumorado padre, que empezaba a molestarse de todo y más cuando este comenzaba a beber alcohol con una exagerada desmedida, que parecía irreconocible cada vez que lo hacía._

_Fue un día de otoño, un día cualquiera en la cual su madre había salido de la mansión y él como todo niño curioso, se adentraba al laboratorio casero que tenía su padre en el sótano. Sabiendo por demás que su padre se encontraba trabajando en su empresa por altas horas de la noche. Tony tenía la oportunidad de dar una ojeada a todos los materiales del laboratorio y leer variados libros sobre informaciones de alto rango académico. Nadie le había pillado anteriormente en sus escurridizos escapes hacia el laboratorio de su padre, siendo su deseo número tres, que algún día su padre y él construirían un robot o trabajarían juntos en un proyecto que cambiaría el mundo para bien._

_Pero fue ese día en específico, que Tony se confío como los demás días y se metió sin permiso, como siempre, al laboratorio de su padre. Acariciando los objetos con entretenimiento, hasta que escuchó pasos y tropezones apresurados cerca del cuarto._

_Tony sabía que esas voces a lo lejano pertenecía a su padre, asustado se metió en la primera cómoda de grandes puertas verticales, donde los instrumentos de madera eran guardada._

_En la oscuridad, pudo escuchar como la puerta del laboratorio era abierta y luego cerrada con brusquedad. Asustando un poco al pequeño._

_-Santo cielo – los susurros acompañado de jadeos confundían al menor castaño, al detectar que aquella voz no pertenecía a su padre, sino de otro hombre que no conocía._

_-Steve. . .  más – sonidos de chasqueo y vidrios rotos se oyeron. Tony no entendiendo nada._

_Con inocencia en sus acciones y total sigilo, el menor abrió la puerta hacia afuera, para crear una pequeña abertura._

_Abertura que con ella, logró alcanzar a ver a su padre tendido sobre la mesa de metal, pero encima de él se hallaba un hombre rubio musculoso, un hombre que no dejaba en paz a su padre y gruñía con cada toque que proporcionaba. El menor se tapó la boca al ver la escena frente suya.  Su corazón palpitaba como si fuera culpable de alguna escena horrorosa._

_Algo gritaba en Tony, lo que estaba haciendo su padre estaba mal, los besos de boca solo se entregaban a las personas como a su mamá y no a cualquiera._

_-¡Sí! Steve, follame – Tony no quería ver, sus manitos temblaban y la voz de su padre parecía ahogarse, no quería que ese hombre extraño acaricie a su padre. No quería eso ni mucho menos verlo._

_-Mi nombre es Eliot, cariño. . .  pero por hoy llámame como quieras – La ropa comenzó a estorbar y ambos hombres se mantuvieron desnudos repartiéndose besos candentes como obscenos entre ellos._

_Masajeándose ambos sexos mientras los gritos de éxtasis de Howard traspasaban las paredes imaginándose gracias al alcohol ingerido que el hombre encima de él no era un simple extraño que encontró en el bar, sino a Steve Rogers a todo su esplendor._

_-¡AH! ¡SÍ, ASÍ! – Tony lloraba para que pararán, cerrando sus ojitos y tapándose los oídos – ¡Más fuerte, amor! ¡Lléname, Steve, mi Capitán! ¡Oh!_

_Las frotaciones, el sonido obsceno de pieles chocar de la pelvis del extraño y el trasero de su padre eran el suficiente argumento que tenía el menor para querer vomitar. Los besos descaras y bruscos con las palabras sucias que se intercambiaban, su padre gimiendo de placer un nombre que no era su madre, como el extraño llamándole puta o perra a su padre más otras palabras que prefería no recordar en la mente del infante._

_-¡Steve!_

_Con la finalización de ambas eyaculaciones. Tony se recostó sobre su propia posición y trató de dormir ante los pequeños sollozos con la esperanza de que alguien lo sacara de ese lugar. Mirando con repugnancia a su padre por última vez antes de cerrar por completo la puerta, puesto que una segunda ronda se aproximaba en ambos hombres que empezaron nuevamente a besarse._

_El menor llamaba con su mente el nombre de su madre insistentemente. Queriendo escapar de esa pesadilla. Que su madre lo acurrucase en su pecho y alejara esos demonios con su suave canto de nana; que le diga que todo iba a estar bien, que no había nada que temer._

_El pequeño se sentía sucio e indigno. Sus lágrimas eran testigo de ello y un pequeño remordimiento como odio comenzó a surgir dentro de él._

_Pasaron meses después de aquel accidente; y cada fin de semana, a escondidas podía ver como su padre llegaba con otros hombres rubios con unos singulares ojos azules a casa, para encerrarse por horas largas en la noche dentro de su laboratorio._

_Su madre no hablaba nada de ello, explicándole que eran simples amigos de ciencias. Justificaciones que no era necesarias para el niño quien conocía la verdad de todo ello, pero eran excusas que María quería creerse a ella misma ante la clara infidelidad de su esposo._

_Puesto es lo que más dolía, era que ella realmente amaba con toda su alma a Howard._

_Era como una gota que se derramaba a un vaso de agua, cada grito, golpes, indiferencia y desprecio de su padre contra él por cualquier mínimo error o estar cerca de él en momento de estrés, cada noche de infidelidades que poco a poco se volvían más evidentes y descaradas, el alcohol que ingería en grandes cantidad que conllevaba a los destrozos de ventanas y adornos que su madre compraba, el nombre manchado de Steve Rogers por cada comparación que lo hacía contra él, recordándole casi todos los días que Tony nunca se asemejaría ni una pisca al buen patriota de todos los tiempos, el Capitán América._

_Cada gota, empezaba a tentar a rebalsarse.  Pero fue aquel día, que la vida de Tony cambio._

_Fue cuando regresó de la escuela de prodigios, el chofer le había llevado a su casa notando como el siempre simpático jovencito, comenzaba a volverse un niño inexpresivo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Todo por culpa de los problemas internos de la familia Stark._

_El chofer solo se dispuso a negar la cabeza y abrirle la puerta correspondiente, para que el joven amo pudiera bajar del carro._

_Tony salió sin prisa y fue a su casa sin ganas de llegar a ella realmente. Al entrar, escuchó los comunes gritos de Howard; pero lo que impacto en todo su ser a Anthony, era el llanto de María en la cocina._

_El menor de los Stark corrió directo hacia dónde provenía toda la bulla, encontrando a su madre tirada en el suelo con la mano en la mejilla y el llanto desesperado en su rostro. Howard gritaba a los cuatro vientos la pésima vida que estaba teniendo por culpa de aquella mujer._

_-¡Si no fuera por tu culpa, maldita perra, me hubiera casado con el Capitán América! – con whiskey en mano, Howard no paraba de mandar al diablo a quien estuviera en frente. Ahogado por la ira del momento y las frustraciones del pasado, hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería, no importándole nada – Me encadenaste con ese estúpido compromiso por conveniencia ¿Crees que te amo? Jamás te amé ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡¿Quieres que gima más alto el nombre de la persona que amo?!_

_María no dejaba de llorar y el corazón de Tony se quebraba más al ver esas lágrimas derramarse sobre las mejillas de su amada madre._

_Howard tuvo que girarse sobre sus tobillos para ver la entrada de la cocina, mirándolo con detenimientos antes de bufar._

_-¿Y tú que me ves? Tú eres el peor error que haya cometido. No solo eres un inútil hijo de esta cualquiera – señaló entre hipos a su madre, la misma mano que sostenía su inseparable botella de alcohol – Eres la única cosa que me vincula a ella. ¡Siempre te odie, maldita cosa! Eres un estorbo en mi vida._

_Tony apretó los dientes ante las palabras hirientes de su propio padre. . .  concepto de padre que comenzó a morirse al oír cada palabra que salía de ese señor que estaba frente suyo. Las lágrimas se avecinaban en sus ojos, al sentir nuevamente el despreció de su progenitor. Siempre supo que su padre lo odiaba, pero escucharlo de la misma persona, dolía como un infierno._

_-¡Ojala no hubieras nacido! Todo hubiera sido más fácil – Howard le tiró la botella, el gritó de María se oyó a todo su esplendor ante lo conservadora que era su madre. Lo bueno es que el objetivo falló ante la borrachera que tenía el hombre. Tony solo se movió a un lado asustado ante el choque de la botella contra la pared de la cocina, con ambas manos juntas ante el terror de las acciones previstas. Miedo mismo al cual observo al mayor como una especie de monstruo._

_Howard totalmente molestó salió de la cocina, sin antes empujarle con fuerza a Tony para que callera al suelo._

_El sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse y el llanto de su madre fueron el umbral principal para el menor de los Stark._

_Tambaleándose con miedo aun recorriéndole sobre su cuerpo, fue donde su madre. Observando con dolor el moretón rojizo con tendencia a volverse morado sobre su pómulo derecho en la mejilla de su madre._

_María lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo, mas todo fue en vano. Pues la tristeza y la amargura que gobernaban el cuerpo de su madre al haber querido poner fin a todas las barbaridades que estaba haciendo Howard se les fuera de las manos. Tony rompió en llanto, liberando toda tortura que estaba sufriendo; siempre quiso llevarse bien con Howard, pero eso nunca pasaría. El menor lloraba al conocer el verdadero rostro de su padre, al ver morir sus esperanzas de ser querido y aceptado._

_Esa noche fue fría como ninguna. Howard no regresó a casa, ni a la noche siguiente, ni de esa a la siguiente. No era porque el hombre no quisiera, sino que el arrepentimiento, vergüenza y culpa no llenaban el valor al Stark en regresar a casa. Metiéndose de bar en bar para calmar sus propios demonios; solo el alcohol y el sexo prometían olvidar todos sus problemas._

_Tony odiaba ser pequeño y tener aquella fuerza para no proteger a su madre al no verla con ese llanto que dejaba los ojos rojos después de eso. Tony empezó a odiar, realmente, desde el más fondo de su corazón._

_-¿Estás seguro de esto pequeño Stark? – preguntó la voz detrás de la línea telefónica. El castaño miró el reloj que apuntaba las 2:50 de la madrugada, aún con la oscuridad rondando por su casa, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su madre ni a ningún empleado._

_-Quiero ser fuerte – fue su respuesta contundente y seria, sorprendiendo a cualquiera al oír ese tono de voz frío proviniendo de un niño._

_-Y lo serás, te ayudaremos a explotar todo tu potencial. Pero tienes que sernos fiel y seguir mis instrucciones para la siguiente fase. Pero primero repite esto como tu solemne himno y dilo con total orgullo, Anthony; que esto será un nuevo inicio en tu vida: Hail Hydra._

_No había marcha atrás, debía de ser fuerte para proteger a su madre, sino para combatir sus propias batallas, su misión era sobrevivir y él lo haría. Con o sin Howard, él llegaría a la cima y ganaría el respeto y el honor que su familia perdió por culpa de ese sujeto. No es el hijo que Howard esperaba, él iba a marcar la diferencia. Él iba a ser superior a cualquier expectativa – Hail Hydra._


	3. Padre he pecado

_Mundo 2_

 

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que más lo emocionaba. El hecho de haber viajado en el tiempo y estar presente el siglo XXI, mirando las enormes y bellísimas estructuras de edificios como vehículos totalmente veloces, dinámicos y pequeños. O estar ha lado del hombre que pensaba en cada suspiro que ejercía y conocer a personajes tan fuera de la realidad que apenas podía estar en onda con la línea de comunicación.

 

No todos los días te presentan a un dios nórdico que controla el trueno, un hombre que tenía una vista excepcional dándole honor a su sobrenombre, tampoco creería estar frente a un sobreviviente de un experimento fallido para finalmente convertirse en el ser más fuerte de la historia, que sus ojos presencien la hermosura hecha carne y hueso con una letalidad inigualable de cabellera pelirroja; para finalmente, abrazar efusivamente a un soldado que creía muerto desde hace muchos años atrás, su querido pero ahora serio James Barnes.

 

-¿Te comió la lengua soldado? ¿Eso es todo lo que harás al verme? Yo ni si quiera pude verte hace cinco horas y cuando me dijeron que estabas vivo, me desmaye. Dos veces. Mirame, estoy temblando peor que un chiguagua – Fue lo que pudo decir luego del animado saludo a un ecuánime Barnes. Quien solo pudo atinar a soltar una leve sonrisa algo aturdida, puesto que no se sentía aún cómodo con la idea de que una persona invadiera su espacio personal tan repentinamente. La marca de Hydra aún seguía doliendo en su interior.

 

-Han pasado muchas cosas Howard – aligero el ambiente Steve un tanto nervioso ante la clara inconformidad de su mejor amigo y la confianza del nuevo.

 

-Wow ¡Ese brazo de metal es real! – Lo señaló sintiéndose más jovial de lo que estaba – Barnes, creo que me he enamorado de tu extremidad – El soldado se tensó.

 

Después del incidente de una nueva fisura en el tiempo como una extraña perturbación en el lugar donde se originó. Los héroes salieron a toda prisa de la nueva base de Los Vengadores al detectar la anomalía, gracias a un jet pudieron llegar en el menor tiempo posible, encontrando a un hombre inconsciente en medio del desastre. Howard Stark había hecho aparición.

 

Luego de llevarlo a la base con el mayor sigilo posible ante la cantidad de personas que lo habían rodeado al principio cuando querían llevarlo al jet. Los paramédicos pudieron encargarse de analizar al sujeto y si realmente era la persona quien creía ser.

 

Muchas preguntas surgieron. Cuestionándose si fue causa de alguna gema del infinito cerca o algún proyecto peligroso de uno de sus incontables enemigos.

  

Más allá de todo; James se encontraba inquieto al escuchar las noticias y los informes que reportaron ante Fury. Sus recuerdos aún los atormentaba y ver a personas del pasado estar en el presente no lo ayudaban mucho.

Sus demonios despertaban y si realmente se trataba del verdadero Howard Stark quien estaba inconsciente en esa camilla. De alguna u otra manera, el recién llegado se daría cuenta de su horroroso pasado, lo juzgaría como miles de personas lo hacen. No sabría si podía soportarlo, no de los amigos que conocían al antiguo James.

 

A Bucky.

 

Fue gracias al apoyo de su equipo, las palabras de ánimo por parte Steve y el calor de la mano de Natasha sobre la suya, pudo calmar cualquier ansiedad que atormentaba su alma.

 

Aunque estaba siendo egoísta en su dolor. Sabía que no volvería a ser la persona que antes era. Ese hombre carismático, pícaro y sentimental que ocultaba en su interior, un poco irritante pero buena persona después de todo. No podía volver atrás. Le era totalmente imposible y realmente pesaba en el alma todo ello.

No era momento de sentirse culpable y mostrarse débil, ni mucho menos frente al hombre que llegó del pasado. Al verlo con esa apariencia del Stark, seguro desconocería las atrocidades que paso con su familia. No podía ignorar el peso que le caería a Howard cuando se entere de toda la verdad. Sabía que en cualquier momento hablarían de “ _él”._

-James es ahora un poco más callado a comparado del James que conoció – apoyó la pelirroja del lugar, quien tenía puesto una clase de atuendo de espía ajustado.

Howard juraba que si no hubiera conocido a Steve Rogers primero. Estaría babeado por aquella preciosa mujer hasta calarle los huesos. Aunque la idea se había esfumado en el instante al ver a Barnes caminando hasta llegar a lado de ella. Como si fuera alguna clase de perrito abandonado encontrando protección.

 

No lo tomo personal el pequeño rechazo y siguió con su palabreo; su ánimo estaba en el cielo, difícilmente recaerían – Supongo que les he dado una gran sorpresa, no fue mi intención interrumpir esta de la nada, pero. . . ¿Qué hablo? Realmente quería venir aquí, era mi objetivo después de todo – su parloteo dejaba confuso a ciertos Vengadores que estaban presentes, otros solo los observaba suspicazmente y lo restante, Steve Rogers, no podían evitar florecer una sonrisa al recordar a cierto personaje quien tenía un gran parecido a Howard.

Para el punto de vista del viajero Stark, fue algo totalmente conmovedor la idea y una inmensa alegría al saber que su máquina había funcionado tal y como él lo había planeado. Aunque al principio nadie podía creer de su existencia y su verdadera identidad. Luego de varios procesos y una que otras comprobaciones, como muestra de sangre; fue obvio que su verdadero nombre tuviera que relucirse en las instalaciones de Los Vengadores cuando le declararon como el verdadero Howard Stark. El hombre que rompía todo esquema de lo imposible.

 

Les contó sobre su breve procedencia y de la máquina del tiempo, la cual inexplicablemente, el invento no había llegado con él al futuro. No importaba. No pensaba regresar al pasado después de todo. Había tomado la decisión de dejar todo atrás y eso haría.

 

Él estaba finalmente en su hogar.

 

Claro que era reluciente la admiración de varios agentes que pasaban por el lugar y observaban a Howard con total sorpresa y toques de idolatría. Estas situaciones le dejaban al mismo Stark un creciente orgullo a punto de estallar, su ego no podía estar más grande que en ese momento.

Sin embargo, conocer a Nick Fury no se conllevo como miel y hojuelas; la actitud del moreno rosaba a lo amargado y autoritario, todo empeoro cuando tuvo que explicarle de cómo llego al presente, su invento y los saltos en el tiempo que hizo. El moreno de un solo ojo y vestido de negro le pidió compartir información sobre su reciente proyecto. No obstante, todo fue en vano, pues Howard sabía de los peligros que podía generar al tratar de jugar con el tiempo. Él lo había hecho, pero era algo de total cuidado. Una responsabilidad que él iba asumir y no compartiría con ningún ser humano.

 

Al parecer a Nick Fury no le gustó mucho la idea y le otorgo el peor sermón en su habitación de la enfermería de la instalación. Era un hecho que él tampoco se quedaría callado y una discusión, gratamente, interrumpida por el soldado que enorgullecía américa, pidió al moreno del parche que lo dejara descansar.

Su Steve siempre era tan bondadoso y debía de admitir que con ese nuevo traje modernizado se veía mortalmente sexy.

 

Ahora que Steve le había presentado a sus compañeros de pelea, no podía compararse con los Comandos Aulladores. El grupo de guerra que tenía el Capitán América era eficiente y temerarios, pero este nuevo grupo proclamándose Los Vengadores, estaban en un nivel más allá de una simple guerra civil.

 

-Debo de admitir que el futuro me impresiona cada vez más, puedo ver cada cosa más interesante que la anterior – su tono seductor solo hizo sonreír al par de rubios Vengadores. Steve por una pura cortesía y Thor porque simplemente era un tipo genial. Howard siguió desarmando sin compasión alguna al primer celular que le entregaron en la mano; luciendo su curiosidad como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pero era obvio que la atención que tenía con la nueva tecnología fue compartida en breves instantes, al mirar simulada y constantemente a su Capitán. Pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajado, pero al desviar su mirar hacía su alrededor, pudo notar aquella mortal visión.

 

La expresión de la letal Viuda Negra era parca y seria, como si lo estuviera analizando en cada segundo. Desnudándolo y encontrando todos los pecados que había hecho con solo verlo. La mujer era hermosa, pero ese gesto le otorgaba un aura intimidante ¿Cuál era su problema con esa pelirroja? No se había portado mal. No por ahora.

 

-Fueron tantos años que no te había visto, por un momento, realmente pensé que estabas muerto – comentó el genio acercándose al Capitán América y deslumbrando el escudo que reposaba sobre su espalda.

 

-Lo sé – expresó Rogers con una breve entonación de añoranza, esa voz tan bondadosa que hacía latir de prisa el corazón del ex conquistador de todos los corazones en los ´40; Howard evitó con maestría no abrazar a su musculoso rubio.

 

-Lamento la interrupción, pero debo decir que es algo tremendamente asombroso lo que usted hizo, viajar en el tiempo, en la actualidad se pensaba que era imposible – comentó Bruce Banner no queriendo permanecer callado, con su singular atuendo de camisa sencilla de cuadros, unos pantalones beige que eran ligeramente opacados por la bata blanca de científico, identifico que ese hombre sería el más inteligente de la sala. La típica apariencia del nerd de la clase.

 

-Lo sé. Soy increíble – el ego Stark siempre se haría relucir por más que cambiara el mundo. Sonriendo con esos perfectos dientes a Steve quien estaba cerca de él y regodearse ante su atención que lo hacía sentir de maravillas.

 

-Pero también fue un hecho completamente imprudente – Esta bien, ese comentario desencajo en el ambiente del Stark presente.

 

-Opino lo mismo – Thor frunció levemente el ceño al tocar el tema, observando al piso como si estuviera hablándose a él mismo – La tecnología en Midgard es novedosa y beneficiosa para su gente. Pero los midgardianos aún quieren sobrepasar sus límites. El tiempo es de suma importancia su respeto y jugar con ella debe ser una completa deshonra.

 

-¡Hey! – replico el nuevo castaño, llamando la atención del dios.

 

-La ciencia y la magia no tiene diferencia en mi mundo, muchos no lo entienden pero se debe tomar como una gran responsabilidad – Thor estaba dudoso al principio que aquel hombre desconocido pueda inventar algo tan sorprendente como una especie de máquina que pueda viajar por el tiempo y el espacio. Su primera opción fue alguna travesura de Loki al traer al padre de cierto personaje no tan querido.

 

-Está bien, está bien. Fue algo totalmente tonto hacer una máquina del tiempo – justificó Howard, exasperado por toda las críticas recibidas, ya tenía suficiente con Fury pisándole los talones – Pero fue mi decisión y mi responsabilidad – remarcó, observando fijamente al dios del trueno – Tenía que hacerlo.

 

-¿Y valió la pena el viaje? – preguntó Clint teniendo la intensión de apaciguar el ambiente.

 

Stark localizó la mirada de Steve y sonrió; el rubio un poco desorientado ante la atención compartió el mismo gesto, intrigando como confundiendo a los integrantes del grupo – Valió totalmente la pena.

 

Natasha no pareció contenta al darse cuenta de lo que tramaba Howard. El hombre no disimulaba bien ante el ojo analítico de la espía. Ella no pudo darse el lujo de investigarlo en una corta distancia, puesto que el mismo Capitán había pedido al equipo completo dejar al castaño en paz y no hostigarlo demasiado. Al menos por unos días. Howard necesitaba respirar y salir al nuevo mundo, conocerlo. El Capitán América pidió con amabilidad y a la vez rectitud a sus amigos que incluyeran al Stark en su círculo, el hombre era una buena persona, aunque algo molesto, pero de sentimientos justos. Él quería que Howard se sintiera adaptado a la época, que tenga algo firme en que sostenerse.

 

Antes de que se diera cuenta de las malas noticias que se avecinaban.

 

-Todo parece un sueño – miró atento a su alrededor, no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Pero su racionalismo le gritaba que realmente estaba sucediendo – Vamos, vamos. Pellízcame para saber si realmente no estoy soñando – El futuro. . . Ahora presente, era tan hermoso y prometedor. No importaba cuantos suspiros daba en cada cinco minutos, estaba viviendo el momento con la persona correcta. Todo se sentía tan perfecto.

 

Caminaban por los exteriores, no adentrándose completamente a la ciudad; no querían llamar la atención, así que estaban vestidos de una manera discreta y ambos usaban gafas de sol.

 

-Lamento que James no pueda acompañarte – Steve caminaba a la par junto al hombre que nunca pensó volverlo a ver. Sonrió con calidez al notar que Howard no estaba del todo incomodo ante el nuevo ambiente. No se sorprendía. Una persona como él le había costado bastante en poder adaptarse; pero el castaño era otro asunto. Howard era un genio, un futurista. El hombre debía sentirse como en casa o mejor aún, en un paraíso – Todos piensan que tener una cara conocida en este nuevo tiempo, sería lo apropiado. Al menos veo que tienes una mejor reacción con todo esto que yo despertando del hielo. Es una pena de James no estuviera presente, él aún no se adapta en algunas situaciones.

 

-No te preocupes. No tengo nada en contra de Barnes, si él quiere puede descansar él y su precioso brazo todo el resto del día. Luego lo acosare – Claro que no tenía ningún resentimiento ante el rechazo e inquietud que tenía Bucky cerca de su presencia. No, claro que no, ya que gracias a su ausencia podía estar al lado de su añorado Capitán mucho más tiempo, solos. Había sido años del cual él se había contenido en guardar sus sentimientos ante el rechazo de la sociedad o del mismo Capitán; peor aún al ver el estado enamorado que tenía Steve cada vez que hablaban de Margaret Carter. Cierto. . .

 

Howard detuvo su andar y miró confundido al rubio – ¿Peggy? ¿Ella está aquí? – preguntó de una manera cuidadosa. Aunque casi se le sale un  _¿Aún sigue viva?_

 

No quería tener el odio del Capitán tan temprano por una palabra mal dicha. Peggy siempre será su más grande amiga, una de las pocas que tenía. Solo que ese aguijonazo del pasado que sentía cada vez que el Steve de su tiempo veía con esa mirada de adoración a aquella mujer, no tenía precio. Deseando fuertemente que algún día, él lo viera de la misma manera que la miraba a ella.

 

Una tristeza embargo en los ojos de Steve que casi le hace querer abrázalo con todo el alma por querer borrar esa expresión de su rostro. El rubio solo negó con una sonrisa fingida, simulando una fortaleza que aún no puede superar.

 

-No. . . Ella se fue tiempo atrás.

 

Steve había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que su chica estuviera viva después de despertar en tal avanzado mundo. Una cara familiar en la cual pueda apoyarse, reponerse y quien mejor que su amada Peggy. Aferrar a ese pedacito hermoso del pasado, lo había añorado tanto.

Le dolió horriblemente cuando le contaron que ella había muerto hace años atrás. Lo único que lo tenía tranquilo fue la información extra que supo. Ella se había casado y formado una familia. Ella fue feliz, pero. . .  el pesar regresó al recordar que ella lo había olvidado.

 

Ella había seguido su camino. Lo dejó atrás como el resto del mundo. Era un sentimiento egoísta y tonto, pero el dolor solo lo hacía sentir y no pensar con razonamiento.

 

Al igual que el resto, decidió seguir adelante. Pensando en ella como un bello recuerdo y un ligero estimulante para caminar. Nunca podría olvidarla.

 

Por más que Natasha, en modo de juego que poco a poco se volvió un hábito, le consiguiera alguna cita con chicas de buen antecedente, uno que otro hombre al notar que los resultados de las mujeres con que salió no daban buenos frutos. No servían de nada.

 

Pensó que el amor ya no era para él. Eso le entristecía de cierta forma. No poderse enamorar, mirar a una chica y sentir esa calidez que lo hacía sonreír. Mismo sentimiento que parecía no volver a regresar en su pecho.

El amor no era para él, así que se enfocaría más en ser Capitán América y centrarse en ello. Una familia surgió con la iniciativa Vengadores. Amigos con quien confiar y apoyarse cuando se sentía cansado de tanto pelear. Todo iba bien. Estaba feliz con lo que tenía y lo apreciaba con el mismo nivel de dar su vida por los suyos. Hasta que lo conoció.

 

Fue su peor y más maravilloso error. Que lo cometería un millón de veces si se volviera repetir la misma historia.

 

Enamorarse de la persona que no debía.

 

-Vamos soldado, al menos ya no estarás más solo. No solo tienes a Barnes aquí, sino a mí – con total cuidado Howard hizo su primer acercamiento. Tomando la mano enguantada de Steve, aprovecho al reconfortar a ese hombre de mirada débil y dolida. Le sonrió sinceramente queriendo que se perdiera en su mirada.

 

-Gracias Howard – Steve sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza comenzando a reírse de él mismo en su interior – Yo debería de decirte esas palabras. No tú. Yo ya llevo más de dos años en este siglo y tú pareces que hubieras nacido aquí ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

-Lo siento cariño, es mi secreto – sonriéndole coquetamente le guiño un ojo.

 

Okey está bien, debía de calmarse un poco si es que no quería espantar a su Capitán ante tanto acercamiento. Una pequeña risa compartida, Howard le soltó la mano delicadamente, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

 

-Solo debes relajarte. Mirar hacia adelante y caminar. Simplemente eso. Todo lo que he visto es un redescubrimiento extraordinario, son oportunidades en cada vista, ideas que han cambiado el mundo. Ya quiero saber los nuevos proyectos que saldrán y ponerme al día.

 

Steve volvía a sonreír más animado, había olvidado ese tono optimista del Stark.

Caminaron adentrándose más al parque, por el momento no había niño quienes correteaban jugando. Seguro por los horarios de clase. Ambos se sentaron en un banquillo de madera para apreciar aún más la vista.

 

-Han cambiado tantas cosas. No solo el mundo, sino también las personas.

 

Howard lo miró con curiosidad, atento en cada palabra que saliera del hombre junto a él – Yo te veo de igual de guapo que antes – debía admitir que el atractivo del Capitán rayaba a lo sensual. Debía confesar que tuvo muchos sueños húmedos con Steve Rogers, esa mirada recta con su actitud imponente que demostraba en cada misión como todo alfa le daba oleadas de lujuria recorrer por su cuerpo, dando posibilidad a todo deseo carnal en su mente.

Lastimosamente, ahora Steve denotaba cansancio y la sonrisa melancólica parecía quedar estática.

 

-Puede que algunas cosas no haya cambiado. No hay ningún Hitler al mando dentro de Alemania. Pero hay cientos de políticos corruptos en el mundo. No hay ninguna guerra al cual pelear. Pero siempre habrá enemigos por los que detener.

 

-Solo el justo e invencible Capitán América puede salvarnos – animó Howard con una evidente sonrisa, pero la negación de Steve lo dejó confundido.

 

-Tengo un equipo, son como una familia para mí. Un poco desadaptados en lo personal, pero buenas personas como excelentes soldados. Me gustaría estar en el pasado y poder seguir con la vida que deje atrás. Pero. . . se debe seguir adelante. Lastimosamente, deje de ser el hombre de los 40 cuando salí de ese hielo. He cambiado Howard y lamento no ser el Steve quien tú conocías – la seriedad del ambiente poco a poco se propago en a su alrededor y la debilidad que antes proyectaba el rubio, fue escondida por una rígida y fuerte mirada que sorprendió internamente al castaño.

 

-¿Steve?

 

-No puedo actuar como si las cosas van todo bien y no me parece correcto guardar información importante a personas que podrían darnos de gran apoyo – Steve lo miró fijamente no dando excusa oportunidad para replicar. Fury debía de aprender en confiar en las personas que podrían generar un cambio para bien y más si Howard fue uno de los fundadores de Shield – Yo creo que tú podrías ayudarnos en un inconveniente que tenemos, pero primero necesito que sepas algunos sucesos que debe ser de suma importancia para ti.

 

Howard por primera vez en su vida no habló. Tenía tanto que decir pero no sabía cómo comenzar, sus ideas se atropellaban en su mente y solo se disponía a captar lo que escuchaba; por lo que Rogers se adelantó.

 

-Bucky. . .  James ha sufrido mucho desde su supuesta muerte. Hydra no acabó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Seguía oculta y reuniendo fuerza. Ellos. . . ellos lo capturaron y lo torturaron. Le lavaron el cerebro y lo obligaron a seguir sus instrucciones.

 

El momento de querer coquetear con Steve se fue con el viento y las palabras que explicaban Steve le hacían pensar que nada había cambiado entre el pasado y el futuro. La maldad en las personas aún seguía presentes, una de otra manera; aún existía gente con pensamientos retorcidos, solo que ellos no eran los enemigos que conocían, solo se diferenciaban al tener otros rostros. Si pensaba que estar vivo en esa época era una maravilla, todo se arruino al escuchar las atrocidades que hizo Hydra durante todo el intervalo de la desaparición del Capitán América y el día actual.

El rubio parecía ocultarle algunas cosas, puesto que en su explicación y el relato de las historias tenía grandes incógnitas ante los huecos por falta de información.

 

No lo iba a presionar. Howard era perseverante hasta llegar a la terquedad, pero jamás obligaría a Steve hacer algo que no estuviera de acuerdo. Jamás. Aun teniendo corazón en mano, él respetaría cada decisión que el rubio tomara.

 

Así que espero.

 

Espero el momento oportuno para acercarse más al rubio. Viviendo junto a él dentro de las instalaciones de Los Vengadores, tuvo charlas científicas con lenguajes técnicos con el Doctor Banner, tomó grandes cantidades de licor junto a Thor y río con él como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo o Midgard, como el fortachón llamaba.

Apostó con juegos de azar con el arquero del equipo, en sus ratos libres. Investigaba más sobre la composición del brazo de Barnes ante la declarada molestia que sentía al ejercer ciertos movimientos, todo siempre siendo vigilado por una intachable y desconfiada Natasha. Howard se puso al día con las nuevas tecnologías contemporáneas y tuvo la capacidad de ayudar a Fury en ciertas áreas, dando puntos de vistas que ni María Hill pudo deducir.

 

Se sentía útil y feliz, más aún al pasar tiempo con su Capitán. Convirtiendo al bello hombre de hermosos ojos azules en su guía personal en su caminata de la ciudad más cercana, hablándole de los cambios que se produjeron al pasar el tiempo y recordando anécdotas que solo entre ellos pueden comprender. Aunque desearía con total anhelo saber los largos pensamientos que Steve se perdía en cada horizonte. Aún podía notar la tristeza y pesadez de su rígida mirada.

 

Realmente todo parecía ir de maravilla. El Stark se sentía en las nubes y parecía tocar el paraíso cada vez que su mano traviesa parecía enredarse contra la mano contraria de Steve. Tratando de aliviar cualquier tormento del rubio.

 

Pero todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar.

 

-Necesito que reconstruyas tu máquina del tiempo y vuelvas al pasado.

 

-¡¿Eh?! – La expresión de su rostro era un total poema ante la clara voz autoritaria de Fury. Lo que más le dolió de aquella oración fue que se produjo en frente de Steve Rogers y compañía, ellos no objetaron. Había sospechado las veces que Los Vengadores se reunían con aquel hombre de tez morena y su castaña acompañante. Se le hacía algo exasperante al no ser partícipe de aquellas reuniones privadas de las cuales, Steve siempre salía molesto ocultándolo con una seria expresión.

Howard se pavoneaba llamándose a él mismo un genio. Su IQ era extremadamente alto, entonces ¿Por qué no entendía la situación presente? El Stark no comprendía al ver que su querido Capitán lo mirara tan decidido después de ese mandato, como si lo único que quisiera es que afirmara y volviera al pasado.

 

-Acompáñeme Señor Stark, necesito que vea algo – Fury lo llamó para guiarlo hasta adentrarlo al pasillo, donde camino aún más confundido. Pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada a los demás, pero estos solo rehuían de su mirada, pero lo peor fue lo de Steve. Quien ni si quiera se inmuto en desviarla, sino que la mantenía firme y segura. Al menos Thor no se encontraba presente, puesto que debió salir a hablar con su padre por unos días.

 

Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Juntas, una habitación cerrada, lejos de los agentes que se encargaban de organizar los archivos encontrados de algún asunto en amenaza o riesgo.

Howard tomo asiento en la mesa metálica del centro con Fury al frente suyo, mas los demás se quedaron de pie cerca de la mesa. Ante el silencio presentado y la mirada dura del moreno, el hombre del pasado comenzaba a perder la paciencia e inquietarse

 

-¿Y? – preguntó con molestia, golpeando la punta de sus zapatos contra el suelo, un tic que hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

 

El hombre del parche solo suspiró cansado, llevando al cabo el plan modificado gracias a las intervenciones del Capitán América – Se sabe que usted no puede compartirnos los conocimientos acerca de la máquina del tiempo.

 

-Exacto, no se los daré. Fin de la discusión – Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño ante la mención del tema. No iban a sacarle ningún dato sobre un proyecto de total importancia para él y teniendo el poder de ser una amenaza contra el universo.

 

-Pero hay una clara posibilidad de que usted pueda cambiar el futuro, evitar ciertos sucesos que podría pasar más adelante – Explico. El castaño sintió la presión sobre sus hombros y más cuando Bruce Banner tomó un plumón y comenzó a rayar sobre la mesa de metal.

 

-El viaje del tiempo es un tema muy complejo y peligroso. Viajar en el futuro no tiene las mismas consecuencias que hacerlo hacia el pasado – Explico Bruce mientras rayaba la mesa y poder explicar de mejor manera al hombre frente de él – Pero por culpa de su salto al tiempo, creo un futuro alterno. Para seguir con lo siguiente ¿Ha escuchado sobre los multiuniversos? – Howard trató de atender con perfección lo que bien decía el doctor, afirmando con la cabeza al tener un poco de conocimiento sobre las posibilidades de la existencia de mundos alternos. Él sabía muy bien de los efectos que traería hacer semejante riesgo, pero tuvo que acallar todo pensamiento cuando sabría cuál era su objetivo. Un rubio objetivo quien lo miraba en esos momentos – Investigando algunos documentos confidenciales que pertenecían a Shield y comparando con la edad que usted tiene. Deducimos que nunca viajo en el futuro, al menos no en esta dimensión. Gracias a Natasha que pudo averiguar sobre las conferencias que usted otorgo. En una de ellas que organizaron en Japón mencionaron sobre este tema, a lo que usted declaró que era algo imposible y que lo intentó una vez, pero no resulto. Es como si en esta dimensión el transcurso del tiempo siguiera de manera lineal sin tener un cambio o deformación. Ahora usted está en este presente. Si viaja en el pasado sería otro resultado. Cambiaría por completo el futuro. Todo el mundo que conocemos ahora se modificaría según las acciones que usted tome en el pasado.

 

-Me perdí – susurro Clint a Natasha, quien le propino un codazo en las costillas para que su amigo pusiera atención.

 

-Estas diciendo que este tiempo es la continuidad del hecho que mi máquina del tiempo no haya funcionado – resumió Howard mientras los rayones de la mesa que hizo Bruce al tratar de explicarle con mayor entendimiento.

 

-Exacto, es como si la realidad hubiera moldeado según su conveniencia para evitar paradojas por la repentina desaparición de Howard Stark con sus saltos en el tiempo.

 

-¿Pero por qué las ansias de que me vaya al pasado?  ¿Esto no modificaría este presente? – pregunto con total desacuerdo con la idea.

 

-Eso también sería un riesgo – admitió Fury, mandándole una señal a María Hill para que vaya preparando los archivos que utilizarían – Pero el costo de beneficio sería demasiado para pasarlo por alto. Además sobre las cuestiones de nuestros enemigos al saber de tu existencia en este tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, una máquina del tiempo en manos enemigas es totalmente peligroso. Ellos te localizaran y querrán exprimir cada parte de información que tengas.

 

-Pero no sacarán nada de mí. Primero muerto que ayudarlos a construir otra máquina de tiempo.

 

-No estás a salvo aquí – argumentó principalmente el moreno, pero el genio no quería regresar. Quería seguir al lado del Capitán América – Hydra no te querrá a ti cuando sepa la posibilidad del viaje en el tiempo. Solo hay una persona que podrá hacerlo.

 

-No es por presumir ¿Pero hay alguien con la misma inteligencia que yo? – preguntó con total desdén y superioridad.

 

-Te supera – Comentó María Hill encontrando el expediente.

 

-Esta persona es total peligrosa y lo peor de todo, es que pertenece al bando contrario – Fury sabía a donde conllevaría esta conversación, no querría recurrir a dar más información, pero al parecer Howard era tan terco como una mula – Necesitamos que viajes al pasado para que te encargues de esa persona y lo más importante, mantente a salvo.

 

-Lo sé, pero. . .

 

-Debes volver.

 

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué no me gritan de una vez que me largue de aquí? No puedo creer que me esten diciendo esto – Molesto de la vida, golpeo las palmas contra la mesa del metal. Pidiendo a gritos por la mente un poco de alcohol para desestresarse.

 

-No es un capricho, Señor Stark es por su bien y si es posible, si todo sale según el plan, podría salvar a sus seres queridos – Como si fuera el despertador de cada sueño. Fue un milisegundo después que dejó de pensar en Steve Rogers y la tecnología del presente, para opacarla completamente e invadirla con un solo tema. Toda su mente comenzó a cuestionarse sobre su familia. Su verdadera familia. ¿Qué habría pasado con María y Tony? ¿A quién tenía que salvar? 

 

-¿Qué? – Miles de preguntas resurgieron y no sabía con cual iniciar. No quería enfrentarlos, pero tenía que saber más de ellos.

 

-Howard. .  . Tenemos un problema – Steve dejó de tomar silencio y habló con una temible seriedad – Uno grave.

 

-¿Otro? ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó curiosamente Howard aunque la seriedad del ambiente lo estaba empezando a incomodar. Un ligero picor. Pequeño pero igual molestoso.

 

-Tu hijo es un grano en el trasero –  _Wow._ No se le había pasado ni en un segundo en mente en reencontrarse con Anthony tan pronto o al menos saber algo de él; sabía que cabía la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero aún no estaba preparado para verlo.

 

¿Cómo luciría su hijo?

 

Era obvio que iba a verse guapo al tener sus genes. Seguro tendría una larga fila de mujeres haciendo cola para tener la atención de Tony. Siendo más realistas, sabía de la capacidad y el alto IQ que tenía su hijo, era obvio que se volvería una imagen importante. Igual como él.

 

Aunque algo no cuadraba.

 

Dejando el asombro a un lado, analizó las palabras del moreno y sonrió con altanería ¿Ahora en que se había metido su hijo?

 

-Dime algo que no sepa – se burló. Pero el chiste finalizó ni bien salió de su boca.

 

El aire se volvió tenso y algo pesado. Dio tan solo un vistazo a los demás Vengadores, a Steve, específicamente. No se veía para nada feliz.

 

-¿Tú sabias de esto? – preguntó Fury al mismo momento que María Hill le proporcionaba una carpeta.

 

No sabían de qué estaban hablando y era una molestia no hacerlo, hasta verificar la primera hoja que se topó dentro de la carpeta con la sellada de Anthony Edward Stark en la portada.

 

HYDRA.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Ahora toda la conversación empezó a cuadrar en su mente.

 

Sudo frio. Por un momento sintió que su alma había salido de su cuerpo y algo gélido comenzaba adentrarse en lo profundo de su ser. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente por los principios de su ansiedad que aumentaba con cada palabra que leía.

 

Era una broma.

Debía de ser una estúpida broma.

 

No podía creerlo. Por más que las pruebas estén al frente de él, no podía.

 

No su hijo. No su Tony.

 

Él podía pensar en calificativos no tan agradables para Tony, pero era características de un niño común, claro, dejando aparte la descomunal inteligencia que tenía. Su hijo no era un traidor. No lo era.

 

-Es mentira – tiró con furia la carpeta hacia Fury, totalmente enojado por la horrenda broma que le estaban haciendo. Su hijo siendo parte de la organización que había acabado con tantas vidas por la obtención del poder, misma organización que años habían luchado en contra. La idea era imposible. La repugnaba de tan solo pensarla.

 

-Odio informarte que todos aquellos datos proporcionados era totalmente cierto – Fury no iba a juzgar el mal comportamiento de Howard en esos tiempos, el hombre había llegado de un tiempo en donde, según la información, Anthony no había sido reclutado en Hydra, aún.

 

-Hace un año y medio pudimos evitar la culminación del proyecto Insight. Se hallaron registros y evidencias que una gran parte de Hydra se habían infiltrado en Shield. Al publicar todos los secretos de Shield, Hydra también fue expuesta – Habló la viuda negra caminando para colocarse en la misma posición de Fury.

 

-Curiosamente, un tal Stark aparecía en los archivos secretos de Hydra. Estaba trabajando para ellos – apoyo María.

 

-Es de mi hijo de quien hablan ¿Cómo saben que no es un farsante para dejar el apellido Stark en la ruina? – abogó en el nombre de Tony. Su hijo era totalmente inocente. Miró con molestia los intentos y explicaciones que querían darle para llevarle la contraria.

 

-¿No nos crees?

 

-¿Tu qué crees, ojito? – preguntó con sarcasmo y un toque amenazador de no estar a gusto con el tema.

 

-¿Y si te lo enseñamos? – preguntó el hombre de la bata blanca. Bruce no quería perder la paciencia por la terquedad de Howard, pero también trataba de ponerse en los zapatos de él. No era fácil digerir la idea de que su propio hijo era el enemigo.

 

-Ya me enseñaron lo suficiente – miró los documentos con desprecio. No quería seguir hablando de esto. No más. Ellos eran los mentirosos.

 

Se acabó.

 

Se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, pero el intento fue en vano, pues una mano enguantada le había sujetado la muñeca antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

 

-Lo tenemos aquí – finalmente Steve pudo hablar. Sonó con pesar y esos ojos azules brillantes que tanto había admirado, se volvieron opacos y cansados.

Sin más remedio y al no poder luchar con esa triste mirada, tuvo que aceptar.

 

-

 

No era agradable esa sensación. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, al lugar en donde lo llevaban era supuestamente la prisión de aquel farsante que se hacía pasar por su hijo.

 

No iba a caer como ellos. Él conocía perfectamente a su Tony. No lo iban a engañar tan fácilmente ¿Él era Howard Stark? Un genio y reconocía el problema a lo lejano, no era un creyente y no caía tan ruinmente en tontos timos.

 

El lugar donde lo condujeron estaba ubicado en tres plantas bajo de la instalación. La seguridad era impresionante y el leve temblor de sus dedos no lo dejaban en paz. Quería estar en frente del impostor y desenmascararlo, para mostrarles a esas personas que estaban equivocados ¿No?

 

Había seis prisiones cuando entraron al gran salón. Todas estaban intercaladas, separadas por gruesos muros de titanio. No tenían rejas como las cárceles comunes, la separación con su libertad era interpuesta por campos de fuerzas proyectados en los lados laterales.

 

-El Estado está planeando llevarlo a La Balsa – comunicó Fury siendo seguido por un estoico James Barnes, una analítica Viuda Negra y un serio Steve Rogers.

 

Howard se dio finalmente cuenta de que no todos los Vengadores los habían acompañado, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor y las desapariciones de la mitad del equipo.

 

-¿La Balsa? – preguntó sin tener conocimientos de lo que hablaban.

 

-Es una prisión de alta seguridad bajo el agua, encierran a los criminales de amenaza mundial – la pelirroja seguía adelante, para señalarle con la mirada la prisión de su supuesto hijo. Sin que querer que nadie notara su ansiedad, tragó saliva simuladamente y se mentalizó en que sus pensamientos eran correctos. El hombre que vería a continuación no sería más que un maleante de cuarta que profesaba ser un Stark.

Soltó un largo suspiro al estar frente de la cárcel. Una pequeña pieza de paredes blancas, cama del mismo color conectado hacia la parte izquierda y un hombre de pelo castaño sentado en un rincón, descalzó con ropa gris holgada. No podía comprobar nada, el sujeto no mostraba su rostro al estar tapándose con sus rodillas, es como si estuviera meditando. No tenía paciencia para esto.

 

-¡Hey! El hombre de un solo ojo dice que eres mi hijo – sonrió con sorna mirando con detenimiento al sujeto que se dignó a alzar un poco su rostro, chocando miradas.

 

La sonrisa del hombre fuera de tiempo empezó a decaer cuando el asombro en el mirar del _impostor_ hizo que se levantara de su lugar y se acercara hacia él.

 

Su piel era blanca pero con un ligera tendencia en ser acanelada, su barba cortada de una perfecta y elegante forma de candado hacia relucir las bellas fracciones que tenía, su mirada fría y calculadora opacaba un poco el color de sus ojos castaños. Era atractivo. Su cuerpo resaltaba la buena figura atlética que portaba y los brazos proporcionados con músculos sin llegar a la exageración pero si a la admiración se mostraban en esa camiseta sin mangas. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado era de color castaño y parecía suave al tacto.

Un pequeño flashback de su pequeño hijo le ocasionó la aceleración de su pulso y la sequedad en su boca.

 

No había discusión alguna. Realmente era su hijo.

 

Tony.

 

Conservaba sus fracciones con algunos rasgos de su madre.  _Oh María_ , que habían hecho.

 

-¿Howard? – su voz masculina y aterciopelada lo dejó helado. Sentía el aire dejar sus pulmones de repente. Algo presionaba su pecho torturando su mente con la información anteriormente dada.

Su hijo era un traidor. Su pequeño había caído en las garras de Hydra.

 

¿Pero cómo? Esa interrogante no dejaba de atormentarlo y taladrar su cerebro dejándolo sin capacidad de pensar otra cosa razonable.

 

-Estas vivo – lo escuchó susurrar como si no fuera el único asombrado de los hechos – ¿Cómo es posible? – Él también se acercó, como si solo fueron unos cuantos centímetros que lo separasen, contemplándose de pies a cabeza. Su hijo lo miraba como si realmente estuviera ante un espejismo o alguna ilusión, como él deseaba que fuera.

 

-¿Realmente eres Tony? – Su cerebro no podía funcionar, estaba en total shock ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué su hijo estaba detrás de ese campo de fuerza? No. Lo más importante era del por qué estaba vinculado con Hydra.

 

El enojo y decepción comenzaron a surgir en su cuerpo, naciendo y creciendo como efervescente a punto de rebalsarse, los sentimientos de culpa e ideas autodestructivas aparecieron con mayor fuerza en su mente combinándose con el dolor del corazón.

La mirada examinadora de su hijo cambió a una de enojo, retrocediendo un par de pasos para fijar su atención a las personas que aparecieron atrás de Howard.

 

-Pensamos que Howard podría ser una buena influencia para ti antes de que perdamos contacto contigo – Fury habló con total parsimonia y severidad en su tono de expresar.

 

-No sé qué mierda hicieron – el inevitable ceño fruncido por parte del Capitán no se hizo esperar, no le agradaba esa manera vulgar de expresar en el último de Stark. No, no solo era eso. Le dolía ver que Tony tuviera ese comportamiento – ¿Pero esto es algo bajo para tu estilo? ¿Tan desesperados están para recrear un robot con la apariencia de mi padre, un simple holograma, un maldito clon? Esto no hará que traicione a los míos.

 

¿A los suyos?

 

¡¿Su hijo le estaba escupiendo en la cara que estaba de lado de sus enemigos sin ninguna vergüenza?!

 

-Así que quítame a esta maldita copia barata de mi vista – lo expresó con total veneno, dejando a un más sorprendido Howard tensarse en su misma posición.

 

-¡Respeta a tu padre, Anthony Stark! – exigió con total enojo el mayor, mirando con amargura a su hijo y destellando frustración en la forma de dirigirse a él. El rostro rojo representó el enfado que contenía a punto de explotar. Tanta frustración parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría, pero su orgullo le exigía no derrumbarse, no allí – Sí, lo soy, el verdadero Howard Stark. Tu padre, jovencito – afirmó con cólera y una reprimida desesperación ante la clara suspicacia del receptor.

 

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó con una ceja alzada al seguirle la corriente.

 

-Eso no es de tu. . . – intervino Natasha, pero el claro reto del hijo de Howard le había picado el orgullo.

 

-Una máquina del tiempo – Natasha suspiró resignada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Fury parpadeo fuertemente y cerró el puño con fuerza. En el proyecto había bajas y altas, cualquier error como darle información fundamental a alguien tan peligroso como Anthony Stark era un total riesgo; pero si el proyecto que involucraba al padre del mencionado, lo completaba; entonces los beneficios serían enormes.

 

-¿Máquina del tiempo? – El tono de su voz declaraba burla, pero al notar de inmediato las expresiones del resto y darse cuenta que hablaban del mismo Howard; no se veía tan tonto el tema.

Hasta podría sacar un poco de provecho de ello. La curiosidad de Anthony surgió, pero ese pequeño estado se lo guardo muy en el fondo de sí.

 

-¿Feliz? – preguntó con sarcasmo Natasha ante la provocación del Stark menor.

 

-Yo nunca estoy feliz – reprendió Anthony.

 

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho ¿Hydra? ¿Es en serio? – Howard no podía soportarlo, la cólera le nubló el razonamiento ante el tormento de ver a su hijo en esa cárcel – ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en las graves consecuencias que traerías? ¡Eres un Stark por todos los cielos! Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro país ¡Nuestro legado! No declararle la guerra. He sido fundador de Shield para combatir este mal y tú te unes a ellos ¿Al menos, has pensado en lo que diría tu madre si estuviera aquí? ¿Qué diría ella al verte encerrado en esta celda? ¡Me estas escuchando! – Anthony frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa retadora ante su clara molestia. Exponer el tema de su madre era un terreno peligroso.

 

Suspiro. Batallando miradas. Una de clara decepción. Otra de un renacido odio.

 

-Estoy decepcionado de ti – Basta.

 

Un golpe contra el campo de fuerza, resonó, llamando la clara atención de lo próximo que diría el castaño aprisionado. Obligando al contrario a callarse ante el semblante totalmente amenazador.

 

-¿Decepción? ¿Terminaste de hablar? – Sonrió con burla ante el comportamiento de su  _padre_ y su sermón como si fuera el progenitor que lo había educado en todo momento, el padre amoroso que estaba triste por su real estado. Una patética mentira gritaba a toda voz en la mente del castaño encerrado – No me digas lo que tuve que haber hecho. No sé por qué estás aquí y mucho menos con esa joven apariencia. Tú eras la peor persona que pude haber conocido y crees que tienes la autoridad de pararte frente mío, hablar como si fueras el padre perfecto decepcionado de que su único hijo se halla unido con malas juntas al no seguir sus consejos – Respiró por unos largos segundos, agobiantes para Howard – No. No sigas con ese discurso barato. Por lo que recuerdo tú eras el alcohólico que empezó a ser un estorbo en mi familia. Un intruso. Nunca pude saber por qué mi madre te amaba tanto, si tú no valías la pena – Quiso reclamar, pero las ideas se quedaron en el aire cuando su hijo prosiguió hablando con las palabras más toxicas que tenía – Fuiste un mal padre como mal esposo. Un hombre de ciencias admirable, mis aplausos; pero con eso no llenabas el vació y lo empeorabas más. Mamá sufría y a ti no te importaba ni una pizca – Estaba dando información personal, no se detuvo a pensar. El dolor no lo dejaba. María siempre fue un tema delicado para él y odiaba estar encerrado para no desquitarse con las personas que estaban al frente suyo – ¡¿Cómo podías dormir tan tranquilo al lado de la mujer que lloraba por ti todos los malditos días?! – Howard no sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba entendiendo. María nunca había sido infeliz junto a él hasta donde recordaba. No comprendía ese odio y suplicio en la expresión de su hijo.

 

Tony solo suspiró con dolor. Nunca, nunca iba a perdonar a Howard; así que le compartiría un poco de su infierno con él – Así que le hice un favor – Se tranquilizó.

La oscuridad en sus ojos y el gesto malicioso en su rostro le ocasiono un tremendo estremecimiento sobre todo su cuerpo; como si no reconociera la persona que estaba al frente suyo.

 

-¿Te has dado cuenta? Pensé que eras un genio – su voz aumentó de nivel – ¿Piensa hombre? Según tú, vienes del pasado con esa maquinita del tiempo que dices haber hecho. Entonces, explícame detalladamente el por qué no hay ningún Howard Stark en este tiempo – cuestiono con sorna y toques de frialdad – ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

 

-¡Basta Tony! – demandó Steve interponiéndose entre la lucha de miradas de padre e hijo.

 

-Eso es todo, es mejor retirarnos – Fury intervino mientras Natasha tomaba el brazo del hombre conmocionado ante las palabras. Por más que la mujer trato de ejercer presión, Howard se lo impidió.

 

Algo dentro del Stark mayor pedía a gritos no oír lo que continuaba. Pero su curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz.

 

-Porque yo fui quien te asesino – No debió escuchar eso, ni mucho menos oírlo con tanta sinceridad y orgullo.


	4. Hay sangre en mis manos

_Mundo 2_

_Controlar o ser controlado, eran dos reglamentos importantes que manejaban los paradigmas dentro de Hydra._

_Los ideales de aquella organización fueron totalmente estrictos al momento de adoptar y criar bajo sus tentáculos al último Stark. Sabían que tenían mucho que recorrer cuando el menor recién entró a Hydra con apenas ocho años._

_Tony debía aprender desde cero._

_El siguiente proyecto para la organización era mancillar al último Stark según su beneficio. Destruir sus creencias y llenarlo de ambiciones, poder, odio._

_Lo habían atraído como una polilla hacia la luz. Hydra se regocijó por completo al tener el primer llamado del pequeño genio. El niño estaba entregando su libertad en bandeja de plata y ellos no desaprovecharían tal magnifica ofrenda por su ingenuidad._

_Debían agradecer enormemente el descuido de sus padres y problemas familiares por dejar a un lado a su retoño. Gratamente, la mente de Anthony aún estaba abierta para nuevos pensamientos, motivo que ayudo a inculcarle la mentalidad de Hydra en él._

_Todo había comenzado con una llamada y un próximo encuentro. Fue en un fin de semana, un pequeño Tony le había mentido a su madre de unirse en algún club de exploradores, inventando una importante reunión para su iniciación dentro de una cabaña cerca del bosque de la ciudad, donde le esperaba sus demás compañeros. Habían investigado sobre cierto club, no encontrando nada sospechoso. Para hacerlo más creíble, uno de los integrantes de ello, un maestro explorador, se ofreció a recoger al menor de los Stark._

_Lástima que María no había detectado al agente encubierto quien le engañaba en su propia cara sobre los reglamentos de los exploradores y las responsabilidades que aprendería su niño._

_María comprendió el entusiasmo de su hijo, pensando que sería una buena influencia al ser aceptado en un club, impondría una nueva moralidad lejos de casa y podría formarse como una buena persona, teniendo la calidez de una fraternidad como los exploradores. Adorando la idea al imaginarse puesto a su Tony con el uniforme que todo niño explorador portaba; es por ello que aceptó tal viaje sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Un joven Alexander Pierce fue el primero en saludar al infante cuando pisó terreno de instalaciones secretas de Hydra._

_Todos lo vieron con ojos suspicaces y Pierce no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente al notar la sonrisa emocionada y la mirada curiosa de Anthony proyectada por la inteligencia artificial de la mente de Arnim Zola. Un extraordinario científico que puso todo lo que sabía en las computadoras y pudo vivir en ellas._

_Zola endulzaba la bella intriga del menor sobre futuros proyectos que tenían pensado Hydra, fingiendo ansias por trabajar con el último Stark; sabiendo a ciencia cierta la prodigiosa mente que tenía._

_Siguieron con el recorrido por todo el lugar. Observando los soldados que entrenaban arduamente en campos abiertos, otros solamente operaban monitores casi lujosos para encontrar algún archivo militar de suma importancia. Tony se sentía irremediablemente importante, como si fuera alguien de poder, a pesar de ser niño; y le tratasen con respeto al ser casi parte de una organización tan grande y – divertidamente, para la mente de un niño– secreta._

_-Todo esto lo hemos logrado mediante nuestro esfuerzo, fueron años de mentes reprimidas, para poder estar en donde nos encontramos, Anthony ¿Tú realmente quieres ser parte de esto? – preguntó el mayor sabiendo la respuesta._

_El pequeño castaño solo atinaba a afirmar con la cabeza ante la emoción de ver que cada persona en el lugar portaba un arma ¿Él también llevaría una?_

_-Mis superiores me han reclamado por reclutar a un menor de edad como tú, por lo que no puedes aportar mucho a nuestra organización – aclaró las cosas, puesto que Tony era un gran aliado en el futuro. Lo demostraría con el transcurso del tiempo._

_Sin remedio, aquellas palabras hicieron enfadar al menor por el trato contado. Él era un genio, alguien que tenía un coeficiente intelectual más alto que muchos hombres promedio; detestaba que lo subestimaran._

_-Así que te voy a entrenar, te convertiré en mi campeón – una leve muestra de cariño le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al Stark, al sentir la mano del mayor revolver sus cabello con suavidad – Sabrás manejar cualquier tipo de arma, lucharas con todas las técnicas que un peleador debe saber, hablaras diez idiomas como mínimo, tendrás un laboratorio exclusivo para que puedas trabajar con nuestros más capacitados científicos y ellos puedan instruirte en todo lo que saben, reprimirás tus emociones y obedecerás todo lo que yo te ordene. Serás fiel a Hydra y ayudarás a que logre alcanzar sus objetivos ¿Aceptas?_

_Una mano tendida como un símbolo de confianza absoluta, fue lo que Anthony recibió gustoso. Pactando su trato al estrecharlo con su mano._

_Que dios se apiade de su alma._

_-Hail Hydra – respondió alegremente._

_Fueron varias reuniones que tuvieron desde ese momento. Asistiendo a clases en la mañana hasta el comienzo de la tarde; para luego ir a entrenar en las instalaciones de Hydra, quienes le recogían con un auto negro después de la escuela. Para finalmente, llegar en la noche a su casa totalmente agotado, vistiendo esos típicos uniformes de niño explorador por apariencias. Un hogar que dejó de ser cálida, sin nadie esperándolo ansiosamente su llegada, sonrisas falsas y una fría bienvenida por parte de sus sirvientes._

_Y así fue algo habitual, sus estudios en la escuela fueron avanzando cada vez más rápido. Él tiene un gran potencial, comparándolo como un genio, que solo tenía que estar por medio año en el grado y su madre se encontraría negociando con la escuela para que puedan adelantarlo un ciclo superior, puesto que Anthony se aburría de las clases por saberla de pies a cabeza. A Howard le daba igual todo lo que hacía su hijo como sus logros y las cosas que manejaba María, él solo tenía cabeza para una cosa._

_Cuando comenzó el entrenamiento de Tony._

_Fue el momento que el niño supo que no sería tan fácil como pintaba su mente. El dolor comenzó a ser su amigo y fiel compañero._

_Alexander Pierce no estaba presente en su adiestramiento, pero si algunos agentes como soldados que lo ayudaban a pelear. Enfrentándolo a sus mayores temores._

_Cada día era totalmente agotador y no parecía que los soldados le dieran descanso. Tenía que completar fases y debía de superar cada una de ellas._

_Le enseñaron a hacer algunas acrobacias sin importándole que fuera menor de edad, golpeándolo cada vez que se reusaba a hacer algo que ellos mandase. Ya no tenía a su madre para defenderlo ni a sus sirvientes. Era vivir con los lobos. Llorar y patalear como un niño de su edad no eran opciones, reprimir sus emociones era lo mejor de todo. No quería tener problemas con sus superiores. Ellos no tenían compasión con él, tampoco la vida lo hacía así que el menor empezó a sentirlo como un hábito._

_No podía renunciar a pesar del maltrato recibido. No quería abandonar Hydra. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía aceptado. Los niños de la escuela siempre lo trataban mal, por ser bajito y un simple niño en un salón lleno de adolescentes con hormonas descontroladas, lo discriminaba; golpeándolo en los recesos o robándole sus útiles escolares, igualmente como sus tareas y dinero. En casa, solo se mantenía encerrado en su habitación recreando algunos circuitos o pequeños robots para distraerse de los gritos de Howard cada vez que llegaba borracho o con algún amante._

_Tony sentía que Hydra le estaba dando un hogar, en donde muchos se impresionaban con su intelecto y elogiaban sus éxitos, pensando que él sería quien marcaría la diferencia._

_Hydra creía en él._

_Ese creer que siempre quiso recibir de su padre, pero nunca lo recibió de su persona. Todos lo miraban como un diamante a pulir y eso le hacía sentir querido, de alguna manera algo retorcida._

_Flexibilidad, equilibrio, rapidez; a pesar de entrenarlo en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, por su fisonomía infantil, no podía proyectar golpes fuertes, por más que este se esmerase. Pero podía engañar a su oponente y golpear con los instrumentos que tuviera a su alcance._

_No importaba, la cuestión era enseñarle al niño a saber defenderse y atacar._

_El menor tenía un gran potencial de destreza y su inteligencia era pulida cada vez más por la inteligencia artificial de Zola y científicos a su cargo._

_Pasaron los días formándose largos meses, Tony ya no convivía tanto con sus padres, algunas veces pasaba las noches en las instalaciones de Hydra. Para que su madre ya no sospechase de los moretones que tenía en las espaldas como en sus brazos. Decir que había sido un accidente de algún tropezón por ser descuidado en la escuela, ya no sería una excusa que funcionase; además, Howard ni si quiera notaba que estaba en casa._

_Siguiendo con su preparación fue cuando supo diferenciar cada arma._

_Dejándole como próxima misión, hacer nuevos armamentos que superasen a los que hacia su padre y su empresa, pero eso sería una tarea a largo plazo._

_Supo cómo manejar las armas blancas antes de saber usar las de fuego._

_Cuchillos, espadas, hachas, kunais, lanzas, todo tipo de navajas, daga, bayoneta, entre otros. Algunas veces en pleno uso de algunos instrumentos, se lastimaba con ellos mismos. Fueron desde esos momentos que tenía que aprender a dejar de llorar por el ardor de algunos cortes, que por accidentalmente se ocasionaba y aguantarse el dolor, tragárselo y guardarlo en lo más profundo de su ser; puesto que sabía por experiencia, que si lloraba, algún soldado iría con la única finalidad de parar su llanto con más golpe y agrandar su dolor._

_Por ello, le enseñaron, como tratar cualquier herida. Desde la más insignificante hasta la más mortal, siendo algunas veces voluntariado en tratar las heridas de soldados perjudicados en la finalización de sus respectivas misiones._

_La puntería era de un rango más exigente y las pistolas fueron su mayor reto. Debía acostumbrarse en manejar cualquier tipo de ella, estudiarlas a su detenimiento, puesto que no todas se cargaban sus balas o cartuchos con el mismo método. También era necesario saber el peso de un arma, cuando una estaba cargada y cuando no._

_Esa fue su primera prueba de fuego, otorgándole varias pistolas. Debía escoger una que no tuviera balas y disparar a la persona amarrada frente suyo._

_-De las diez pistolas, solo una no tiene bala – comentó dudoso de sus acciones; viendo con un poco de miedo al hombre sucio y golpeado que estaba a unos metros más delante de él, quien no paraba de llorar y gritar en vano, puesto que su boca era acallada por una mordaza._

_Tony no quería hacerlo, pero por miedo lo hizo._

_No quería ser una decepción para Hydra. Nunca había matado a una persona antes y el temor de saber cómo se sentía tampoco le agradaba._

_Escogió una pistola con duda, apuntó a su adelante con la vista en la cabeza del sujeto y jalo el gatillo; si estaba en lo correcto, nadie saldría lastimado._

_-Hail Hydra._

_Lastimosamente, era una prueba capciosa, todas las pistolas tenían balas. La misión de Hydra se completó: convertir al menor de los Stark en un asesino. No hay marcha atrás._

_Le lavaron el cerebro; le hicieron ver desde altas horas de la noche videos con escenas asquerosas de violaciones, asesinatos, torturas, llantos de sus víctimas que pedían piedad por los golpes, el procedimiento de como despellejar a un ser humano, personas quemándose vivos, fusilamientos y cómo se descuartiza un cuerpo._

_Fueron noches con llantos y gritos del niño por tanta crueldad, pidiendo perdón y que lo dejaran salir de su cuarto, aclamando por su madre su rescate. Prometiendo qué haría lo que fuese, si tan solo dejaran de reproducir aquellos videos._

_Pero nunca pasaba ello. Peor aun cuando tuvo que presenciar aquellas atrocidades frente suyo._

_Los días se repetían, los entrenamientos eran más estrictos y los videos que tenía que presenciar antes de regresar a su casa eran más grotescas._

_Hasta que Tony se acostumbró._

_María cuando lo recibió a casa, se sorprendió tremendamente al ver a su retoño más serio de lo normal. La mirada la mantenía fría, como si fuera solo un cascaron._

_Le hizo muchas preguntas acerca de sus reuniones con los niños exploradores, pero fueron contestadas por palabras monótonas y simples, siempre acompañadas de falsas sonrisas débiles._

_-¿Estas bien, cariño? – preguntó preocupada su madre, acariciándole con suavidad su rostro. Tratando de proyectar su calor corporal al sentir la frialdad en las mejillas del menor._

_Anthony la observó con detenimiento, para esta vez suavizar sus fracciones y sonreírle cansadamente._

_-Lo estoy mamá, no te preocupes. Solo que no me gane las insignias que tanto quería en el campamento, estoy un poco triste por ello – contestó finalmente para despejar toda preocupación de su madre, mientras los sirvientes dejaban la comida en la mesa del comedor._

_Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos para cenar, eran altas horas de la noche y su madre le había esperado especialmente a él para conversar de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, el día había sido pesado y Tony solo quería dormir profundamente, pero no podía. Ver hablar a su madre elocuentemente, como si se estuviera proponiéndole a levantar su estado de ánimo, pocas veces podría apreciarla así. Le hacía sentir una calidez en su pecho, que creía haberla extinguido dentro de Hydra._

_En un repentino momento, su madre calló y soltó un jadeo de nostalgia, mientras lo miraba con total fervor que hizo confundir al último Stark._

_-Mírate – el castaño paró de comer, para atender a su madre – mi pequeño está creciendo. Ya tienes diez años y dentro de pocos meses, tendrás once._

_-Falta mucho tiempo, mamá._

_-Lo sé, pero. . . – la conversación se interrumpió por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal de su casa. Solo una persona tenía las llaves de la mansión para el desagrado del joven._

_Howard había llegado._

_Tony suspiró fastidiado._

_Pensó tener una cena en paz._

_Su corazón ya no palpitaba aceleradamente de emoción cada vez que llegaba ese hombre. Hydra le abrió los ojos. Aprendió que Howard le había convertido en un soñador, le hizo creer que tenía alas para volar, para aventarlo a un abismo, solo con la intención de verlo caer._

_Habían solo pasado unos meses en donde Anthony miraba al Stark mayor como si fuera el principal enemigo de su historia._

_Siempre con su atuendo formal de buen vestir, entró a la sala imponente con ese caminar recto para ver de lejos a Anthony en el comedor. Soltó un bufido y rodo los ojos._

_-¿Ya estás en casa, tan rápido? – preguntó el adulto con cansancio y seriedad, una boca más que alimentar._

_-¡Howard! – reclamó su mujer molesta por la expresión del mayor._

_-Pensé que estarías emborrachándote – contestó Tony mirándolo con desdén. El sarcasmo en su boca no se notaba, no estaba bromeando. Quería atacarlo donde más le dolía. Ver la expresión de dolor en Howard, preguntándose si se vería de la misma forma cuando su madre lloraba en silencio en el baño._

_-¡Tony! – María no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando._

_-¿Para esto me hiciste venir temprano, María? ¿Para que un mocoso atrevido me ofenda en mi propia casa? – Howard se acomodó la basta de su saco y caminó con elegancia hacia su despacho; necesitaba resolver algunos problemas de su empresa, por lo que tenía que hallar unos documentos de suma importancia._

_-Tu sola presencia ofende esta casa – gruño por debajo para que el mayor no lo oyera._

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó Howard antes de retirarse a su segundo piso, mirando a María seriamente._

_Ella tan solo trastabilló y negó con la cabeza suavemente, para recibir una mirada dura de su esposo, obligándola a que se lo dijera. Sin apiadarse de esa expresión de tristeza que recayó inesperadamente en su esposa._

_-Tu padre hizo algunos movimientos en tu escuela y. . . – su madre estaba dudosa en continuar, no creía que era el mejor momento para tratar ese tema cuando Tony recién había llegado a la casa. Mentira. Ningún momento sería apropiado para hablar, odiaba lo que había hecho su esposo sin su consentimiento. Pero según él, era por el bien de su niño – te cambió a una mejor escuela, en donde te puedan apoyar a desenvolver tu inteligencia y ayudar a entrar a una universidad lo más antes posible._

_-¿Así? ¿Sin mi permiso? – Miró a su padre con seriedad, pero este solamente se dignó a ignorarle – ¿qué pasaría si me oponía? ¿Y mis amigos?_

_-¿Oponerte? Vives en mi techo, jovencito; y haces lo que yo te ordene. Además no tienes nada que perder, tú no tienes amigos – le cortó el rollo su padre. Como si le hubiera dado una cachetada mentalmente, el menor solo apretó con fuerza los puños. María no podía ser otra cosa que mirar tristemente a la reacción de su hijo, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable._

_-Pero. . ._

_-Te iras a ese internado sí o sí – puso fin a la conversación Howard._

_Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y ahí comprendió todo._

_No era una simple escuela como pensaba, era un internado. Howard era inteligente, enviarle a un lugar como ese lo mantendría alejado de su madre todo el tiempo y también de su casa._

_Hydra no sería un problema, de alguna u otra manera, haría lo posible para escapar e ir a su respectivo entrenamiento. Pero. . . no quería dejar a su madre cerca de ese hombre, quien ni si quiera la respetaba y la golpeaba cada vez que en su borrachera se sentía frustrado; que decir de las claras infidelidades que su madre tenía que soportar, gritándole a esos hombres desconocidos como mujeres sin decencia irse de su casa cuando todo terminaba._

_Nunca perdonaría a Howard._

_Jamás perdonaría cada lágrima que su madre derramaba por él._

_Howard ganó la discusión que comenzó después de saber del internado. Antes de dormir, su madre le había pedido entre llanto que lo hiciera. La relación que tenía con Howard se estaba volviendo tóxica y no quería que Tony se influenciara en ello._

_María quería que su hijo dejara de presenciar esas horribles peleas. Aunque la idea de separarse de él era como si una parte de su alma fuera rasgada. Al pensarlo con detenimiento, no era tan malo después de todo._

_Necesitaba hablar con Howard para llegar a un acuerdo, se estaba perdiendo el respeto en su matrimonio desde hace varios años. Tenía que proponerle un ultimátum y necesitaba que su hijo no estuviera presente cuando hiciera eso._

_Su madre le prometió que lo visitaría cada fin de ciclo para que no se distrajera de sus clases y que aprovechara al máximo ello._

_Tony aceptó._

_-_

_Entrar a ese internado era como entrar a otra simple escuela, aunque ahora deba dormir en ella._

_Nuevamente era burla de sus compañeros en los primeros días, envidiado por la edad que tenía y el intelecto que demostraba en cada clase. Superando a los profesores y corrigiéndolos cuando estos se equivocaban, provocando que sus compañeros se juntaran para hacerle la era del hielo y maestros que no querían involucrarse en la vida de un simple estudiante con tendencias a querer “dejar mal” a sus superiores._

_A Tony no le importó. Escapándose cuando le convenía de la escuela para regresar hacia Hydra._

_Su carácter se volvía más frío y calculador mientras más convivía con los soldados y su desempeño en la lucha aumentaba._

_Los bullying eran cosa del pasado, puesto que sus compañeros dejaron de fastidiarlo y lo veían a lo lejos como el bicho raro del internado. Sus profesores trataron de acercarse a él al igual que algunos alumnos de su salón, pero era demasiado tarde para querer entablar una amistad; puesto que Tony no estaba interesado en querer compartir su tiempo y habla con ellos. Ignorándoles olímpicamente como antes ellos lo hicieron con él._

_El director del internado llamaba a sus padres para comunicarle el buen desarrollo académico de su hijo por las notas increíblemente resaltantes que obtenía. Emocionando a una aliviada María y dejando más serio de lo normal a un desinteresado Howard._

_Fue el mismo director que consiguió un convenio con la MIT para que pudieran ver el enorme potencial que tenía Anthony Edward Stark y así poder hablar del orgullo de la educación implantada en su internado, un poco de propaganda no era malo después de todo. Si todo salía perfecto. El último Stark sería la primera persona de su edad que ingresaría a la MIT con una beca totalmente pagada._

_Todo se demostraría en una feria de ciencia._

_Cosa que a Tony no le interesaba la oferta ni en lo más mínimo, cada libro de la biblioteca del internado ya había sido leído por él, cuestionada y analizada. Su mente estaba preparada para conocer nuevas tecnologías, campos superiores que alcanzaban y debatía con sus instructores de Hydra; antes, Arnim Zola lo veía como una inteligencia artificial impresionante, pero sus niveles de conocimientos se estancaban y eran limitados, ahora solo lo veía como una molesta voz parlanchina que daba frutos podridos a la organización._

_Todos los agentes de Hydra estaban orgullosos, sorprendidos e irremediablemente asustado de la persona en que se estaba volviendo el menor, si tan solo con trece años de edad se había convertido en una pequeña máquina de pelea y arma mortal, no se podrían imaginar cuanto podría aportar cuando se vuelva adulto._

_Su arrogancia estaba siempre acompañada con su inteligencia y su destreza, solo bastaba entrar en el cuartel o en cualquier lugar, para poner presencia y que cada mirada estuviera cubierta de temor y respeto._

_Cada logro obtenido era recompensado; sobrevivir todos los días, eran sus mayores méritos que construir armamento y no tener compasión con el enemigo. Hydra lo volvió más que un asesino o un simple soldado. Lo convirtió en un cazador, su campeón._

_Nadie le rebataría ese puesto._

_-¿Emocionado para tu siguiente misión? – preguntó el sargento frente suyo, siendo observado minuciosamente por otros agentes que aparentaban no escuchar nada y estar concentrados en sus programaciones como otras operaciones._

_-¿Cuál es? – preguntó seriamente mientras alistaba en su cinturón las armas que necesitaría para completar su objetivo._

_-Hydra quiere ponerte a prueba. . ._

_-¿Nuevamente? – el sarcasmo en sus labios solo impacientaba a sus superiores cada vez que se dirigían a ellos. Pero Tony era la joyita de Hydra, su trofeo, nadie debía contradecir o molestar al menor por esas razones; negándose rotundamente de ser el miedo que proyectaba en la fría mirada del menor. Aterrador._

_-Tendrás que matar a Howard Stark._

_Debía que admitirlo._

_Tony nunca se imaginó ello._

_Era como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones, hasta que tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para reaccionar. Parpadeo un par de veces y así volver a la compostura._

_Afirmó con la cabeza en un leve asentimiento. El silencio se había impregnado en el aire y los mayores querían ver la reacción del más joven, cosa que lo llevó muy bien hasta el momento; no hubo ningún “pero”. Ninguna replica o algún comportamiento rebelde. Anthony Stark, nuevamente, impresionaba la fuerza mental que reflejaba._

_Mientras Tony cargaba su última pistola, pensó en el hombre que su acta de nacimiento le dictaba como padre. Un hombre que hacía llorar a su madre desde que tenía memoria._

_Howard debía morir. Era su momento._

_Así dictaba Hydra y él sería su verdugo._

_Lo cumpliría a toda costa._

_-Y también a tu madre – un disparó resonó en el cuarto seguido de esa oración. Para luego pasar el sonido sordo de un cuerpo caer._

_Los presentes miraban con atención la imagen frente a ellos. El sargento superior de la elite de Hydra, había sido asesinado en un tiro limpio y rápido por Stark. La sangre saliendo de la frente del hombre, ensuciaba el piso sin intención a parar; formándose un charco de sangre poco a poco._

_-¿Alguien más piensa que debo matar a mi madre? – preguntó con voz alta y con un tono extremadamente amenazador aún con el arma en mano, todavía caliente por su último disparo; apretándolo con molestia, como si la sola idea hubiera sido el peor sacrilegio que un ser humano le hubiera dicho._

_Nadie se opuso, no hubo ningún palabreo más que el sonido de teclas siendo presionadas, como si la escena presente se cometiera todos los días._

_Ignorar sería la mejor opción._

_-Eso pensé – El joven guardo su arma y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás._

_Su madre no era amenaza para Hydra, ignoraría tremenda estupidez escuchada y seguiría con su misión._

_-Hail Hydra._

_-_

_Fue fácil._

_Fue fácil esperar un típico fin de semana para visitar a sus padres antes que ellos partieran a un viaje de negocios._

_Fue fácil poner una máscara de niño soberbio y comportarse como un típico adolescente rebelde, hablándole a su madre de todos los objetivos que tenía pensado en ejercer ese año._

_La costumbre de Howard por llevar hombres a su laboratorio para tener sexo con ellos se había acabado. Sí, ahora sabía muy bien lo que su progenitor hacía antes. Sexo, infidelidad, Steve. Todo estaba claro, el matrimonio debía de durar y aparentar ser perfecta para que la prensa amarillista lo dejara en paz._

_Pero lo que no perdió costumbre fue en encerrarse en su laboratorio. Era el esposo perfecto y correcto con las cámaras, pero por dentro, seguía siendo el padre que nunca fue y un esposo alcohólico sin interés de solucionar la raíz del problema de su matrimonio._

_Fue fácil llorar y actuar como una víctima más con las cámaras de los periodistas y el policía al terminar la misión, como también fue sencillo trabar la puerta del laboratorio antes de que todo sucediera y así Howard no escapase del laboratorio._

_Decir que el incendio producido en su casa era el producto de algún experimento fallido de su padre fue convincente para los bomberos, que no dudaron de él. Ver las llamas propagarse por toda la mansión, en donde siempre se sintió solo en ella; admirándola como si algo hermoso estaba ocurriendo frente a él, porque era cierto, era totalmente bello ver como las llamas del fuego consumían todo a su paso, sin piedad de nada, quemaban y hacía ceniza a todo lo que se interponga._

_Solo había una persona encerrada en esa casa y era Howard, el hombre que moría por pertenecer en la historia; ahora se volvía parte de ella._

_Fue fácil y liberador._

_Como si una cadena pesada que lo unía con esa casa, con esa persona; hubiera sido cortada para ser libre._

_Finalmente libre._

_Al principio, los vecinos querían ayudar a que el fuego disminuyera, mientras él llamaba a los bomberos cuando estaba afuera de la casa, acompañado de algunos sirvientes. Fueron intentos en vano, que solo parecía incrementar las llamaradas del incendio._

_Tony lo disfrutaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ver como todo comenzaba a destruirse. La casa que representaba su averno cada día que vivía en ella, siendo consumida por el fuego con el hombre que torturaba sus sueños, volviéndolo pesadilla._

_Paz._

_Encontró paz en su interior y juró que quería llorar de felicidad ante ello._

_Los bomberos como policías llegaron media hora después. Su madre apareció mucho más tarde, para contemplar el infierno en carne propia. Llorando con desesperación al saber que su esposo aún seguía adentro._

_Los medios no se hicieron esperar, grabándolo todo. Desde el incendio, hasta las últimas lágrimas que su madre derramaba antes de que se desmayara. Todas las personas a su alrededor, como fiel espectador que se trataba de alguna película de acción, quedaban rumoreando entre ellos y asombrándose por lo que pasaba. Parecía un sueño o algo sacado de películas._

_Howard era un estorbo para Hydra por su apoyo de armamento al Estado y un secreto vinculo de un infiltrado y mancillado Shield. Además, de que ese hombre era también una molestia en su vida. Esa noche, sería la última vez que su madre lloraría por Howard._

_Sin que nadie lo viese._

_Tony sonrió de verdad._

_-Hail Hydra._


	5. No estoy solo

_Mundo 2_

_María había muerto tres años después del incendio._

_Fue una muerte natural. No hubo asesinatos ni conspiraciones. Tampoco lágrimas por derramar._

_Ella vivió feliz y con los mejores cuidados que su hijo le pudo proporcionar. Todo su tiempo libre, Anthony se lo dedico a ella; a pesar de las burlas que escuchaba a sus espaldas de los jóvenes de su edad al perder su tiempo en ella, en cambio de divertirse en fiestas y mujeres._

_No importaba, su madre merecía vivir en un mundo mejor. Un mundo que él modificaría, destruyéndolo y construyendo desde los escombros. Él se lo entregaría y lo pondría a sus pies._

_-¿Y cómo te va con la universidad? – preguntó tranquilamente María, cepillándole los cabellos de su hijo quien reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella._

_Cada momento que pasaba con su madre era muy reconfortarle. Tranquilizador._

_Siempre obtenía la paz que tanto ansiaba en su atormentada alma. Acallando los recuerdos de los gritos desgarradores de sus víctimas._

_Suspiró – Los maestros son unos burros, como siempre – Él solo cerraba los ojos para sonreír orgullosamente ante los mimos y traviesas risas que escapan de la boca de su madre ante sus bromas pretensiosas. Realmente era agradable pasar las temporadas de vacaciones junto a ella y una nueva mansión en los límites de Malibu; hogar decorado por un estilo victoriano que a ella tanto le encantaba._

_El clima de California era templado, aunque mayormente soleado. Mismo sol que iluminaba el lugar al traspasar las grandes ventanas de su sala; junto con la pequeña brisa que jugaba con las cortinas._

_Esto era lo que muchas personas llamaban hogar._

_No el lugar, sino el sentimiento. Calidez. Armonía. Amor._

_Su madre tenía las cosas que ella deseaba, él la consentía con cada viaje inesperado o llevándola a comer en esos refinados restaurantes franceses que a ella tanto amaba almorzar. Aunque no todo lo que pintan era color de rosa. El ambiente se ponía tenso cuando hablaban sobre ese hombre._

_-Eres igual de genio que tu padre – era constante escuchar eso. Él aborrecía tener los rasgos y un rostro similar del hombre que odiaba._

_Por más que pasara el tiempo, por más esfuerzo que ponía Tony en distraerla; porque sí, todos esos viajes a lugares turísticos, cada cena que tenían o películas que veían juntos; eran simples distracciones o una muestra de disculpa al no permanecer el tiempo en casa junto a ella, la única mujer y ser humano que ha amado en su vida._

_Siempre, en cada oportunidad, ella lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. No importaba cuanto se esmerara Anthony, él no podía sacarle de la memoria a Howard Stark._

_Era claro su derrota. Su madre amaría a Howard por más imbécil y mal esposo que fuera. Ella lo amaría con la misma intensidad que lo vio por primera vez hasta el respeto a su memoria._

_De igual manera, él no se arrepiente ni un segundo de haberlo matado._

_Todo estaba bien._

_Pero no había notado los síntomas que sufría María hasta que todo se aclaró después de una ceremonia de gala en honor al ser campeón de un concurso de proyectos tecnológicos, quien por supuesto, Anthony Edward Stark sería premiado._

_María cayó desmallada._

_Tony recordó a esos juegos de torres chinas, mientras más piezas colocabas en la torre, habrá un momento en la cual se tambaleará. Ese sentimiento que se sentía cuando ves la torre desplomarse ante tus ojos, para el castaño fue ver como primer espectador el descenso de su humanidad._

_Ella sufría de serias y constantes palpitaciones cardiacas. Él médico le había recomendado descanso, no estar bajo presión o estrés y tomar ciertos medicamentos. La depresión también era un factor grave, puesto que no se estaba nutriendo bien; debía de ir a un psicólogo con urgencia._

_El castaño, finalmente, pudo abrir los ojos; al darse cuenta de lo delgada que estaba su madre los últimos meses. Todo indicaba que la muerte de Howard aún no era superado completamente._

_Anthony no pudo odiar más a su padre en ese momento._

_Los últimos meses con su madre, fueron tiempos maravillosos. Llenos de sonrisas y dulces palabras._

_Lo que aprendió Anthony de su madre, fue la bella melodía del tocar un piano. Sus perfectos toques armónicos y las risas entremezcladas de pequeñas reprimendas fueron gratos momentos que él jamás podría olvidarlo._

_Esperanza. El castaño volvió a ser un soñador._

_Creyó que si pasaba más tiempo con su madre, ella no suspiraría con tristeza y se alimentaría idóneamente. Pensó que podía ganarle ante la imagen de Howard. Pero no fue así._

_Howard ganó._

_Ella murió, llevándose en su memoria de tener un hijo ejemplar y simpático; algo rebelde, pero con corazón humilde._

_**María.** _

_Sin su madre en este mundo, ya nada lo unía con la empatía de la humanidad. Su único lazo. Su debilidad. Murió._

_Era como si la muerte de ella, se llevara la razón del porque seguir sonriendo. Todo dejó de tener color._

_Sintió mucho frío desde entonces._

_-_

_Howard le había dejado toda su herencia, como su único hijo. Pero por el momento, debía de compartir la empresa con la mano derecha de Howard y fiel amigo, Obadiah Stane._

_Hombre que fingía amistad con Howard para vender por debajo de la mesa los armamentos que el mismo Stark construía, negociando con terroristas y otros bandos enemigos del Estado. Lo sabía, con ayuda de Hydra, Tony pudo investigarlo cuando esas sonrisas demasiado amigable le generaban una tremenda desconfianza y los malos presentimientos llenaban su instinto._

_Su cara de hombre respetuoso nunca le agrado por ser tan falsa. Le molestaba su presencia desde el primer día que lo conoció a la edad de nueve años._

_Stane se encargaría de manejar la empresa armamentista hasta que Anthony fuera mayor de edad y pudiera estar al mando. Objetivo que nunca fue logrado. Puesto que antes de tiempo, sorpresivamente, el mundo se llenó de pánico y terror al escuchar sobre el secuestro del joven millonario Stark._

_El suceso fue inesperado y después de una simple conferencia de tecnología, que se dio lugar en Afganistán._

_Un grupo terrorista lo había rodeado cuando partía en una camioneta rumbo al aeropuerto._

_Matando sin pena alguna a sus guardaespaldas como algunos militares que contrataron para su seguridad. El infierno no acabo allí; puesto que ver, a una distancia realmente corta, una pequeña granada con la marca Stark explotar contra él. Era como si de alguna manera, el fantasma de Howard le hubiera dado la peor cachetada de su vida._

_**Diez anillos.** _

_En el secuestro de Anthony, conoció a sus captores; quienes eran tan solo un grupo terrorista que Hydra había estado investigando el año pasado._

_Analizando sus objetivos, grupo que se dedicaba a matar a pobladores de la zona y recrear el caos sin ningún motivo, por el portavoz del temerario hombre que se hace llamar El Mandarín. Inculcando el terror en sus territorios y en cada lugar que ellos pisen._

_Ahora, por culpa de aquellos criminales; debía de vivir con un motor de auto como ayuda para que la metralla dentro de su cuerpo no llegara a su corazón._

_Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, en donde sea que este._

_No podía morir allí._

_No podía morir así._

_Estudiando la estructura en donde se encontraba, dedujo que lo tenían cautivado dentro de una cueva desconocida, aún sin tener conocimiento de la dirección en donde se encontraba. Fascinante. Gran hallazgo, sarcásticamente._

_Entendiendo perfectamente el idioma de sus secuestradores, fueron sorprendidos cuando la expresión que reflejo Anthony no era de miedo o desesperación, como lo habían imaginado ellos; al contrario de todo pronóstico, destellaba odio y un rencor gélido que gritaba venganza en su mirar._

_Por culpa de aquel detalle, casi le hace flaquear en el monologo que dio ese hombre barbón y gordo. Abu Bakaar. Fue el nombre como se presentó._

_Claro que sin antes, como si fuera parte de una cálida bienvenida. Fue torturado e insultado, mientras era grabado con un destinatario que no conocía. Aún._

_Miró atentamente a sus alrededores por el pequeño recorrido al perímetro que le otorgo el anterior mencionado._

_Gracias a ello, pudo salir a un área despejada en donde almacenaban todas las armas. Fijándose en el minúsculo detalle, que todos aquellos armamentos eran producidos por las Industrias Stark._

_Oh. Cuando saliera de donde estaba y seguro que lo haría. Obadiah Stane tendría los días contados._

_Su secuestrador le ofreció un trato por su vida, trabajar para él en la construcción de nuevos misiles._

_Rio internamente. El castaño aceptó con una leve sonrisa que compartió con el negociante. Sabía que ese tal Abu Bakaar no cumpliría con su palabra; pero lo que no sabía el terrorista, es que nunca debió meterse con una persona como él._

_Tontos._

_-_

_Los agentes de Hydra estaban totalmente preocupados por la desaparición de uno de sus soldados. Tratando de localizarlo lo más antes posible si es que llegara la más mínima posibilidad que aquel Stark le ofrecieran ser parte de la organización que lo secuestro o dar información de más. Le habían colocado un dispositivo de rastreo en el cuello de Anthony hace años atrás, pero aun así la señal no era detectada._

_Atrás de todo ello, Alexander Pierce se encontraba totalmente tranquilo ante el reciente suceso._

_La gran parte de Hydra se encontraba encubierta detrás de Shield y él como secretario del consejo mundial de seguridad, estaba demasiado ocupado en otros temas que tratar. El asunto del secuestro de Anthony tenía a muchas personas con inseguridades y un tanto atemorizados; la mente maestra de Stark era peligrosa en manos equivocadas. Era una lástima que él lo hubiera tomado primero sin sospecha de nadie._

_Shield se estaba encargando de la búsqueda del millonario desaparecido, la población esperaba lo peor al no obtener resultados; pero nada de ello le preocupo. Sabía perfectamente como era su soldado, su campeón iba a volver. No tenía que pensar en el secuestro como un problema._

_-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Zola, mostrando su rostro en un monitor de computadora frente del nuevo líder de Hydra y hablando con ese impecable acento alemán, aunque su procedencia fuera suizo._

_-Anthony nos demostró que puede sobrevivir a cualquier circunstancia – Alexander recordó la series de misiones que tuvo que efectuar Stark. Una de ellas era soportar las peores torturas, como dejarlo abandonado en ambientes peligrosos para retarlo a sobrevivir._

_-Ese crío es inestable – Arnim Zola no confiaba en absoluto en el joven Stark, era demasiado potencial explotado y por explotar que se volverá en un ser totalmente poderoso; y todo poder puede conllevar a la rebeldía._

_-No lo compares con nuestros soldados del invierno. Él es diferente – proclamó con toques de orgullo en su tono de voz._

_Zola no quiso objetar y se guardó cualquier información dentro de una memoria ROM. Pase lo que pase, nunca confiaría en un arrogante Stark por más que lo vistan como el mejor soldado de Hydra._

_El orgullo de Pierce aumentó de sobremanera al ser notificado sobre la llegada de Anthony a la base de Hydra. Un sucio Stark había sido localizado cerca de las instalaciones, deshidratado y con una extraña apariencia de por medio. No todos los días veías a un hombre que le brillase el pecho._

_Era una versión miniatura sobre el reactor ARC que su padre había recreado y mejorado, una energía totalmente pura y autosuficiente, que lo construyó dentro de su estadía en la cueva de Afganistán y material, que con engaño, lo consiguió de sus captores. Contó las experiencias dentro del secuestro como si fuera parte de un reporte al finalizar una simple misión; pero con una ligera suspicacia hacia su reactor, no contó los procedimientos de su nuevo invento ni tampoco el nuevo elemento que descubrió para reemplazar el paladio._

_Luego de reportar su ausencia y discutir con Zola sobre la poca explicación detallada de su reactor en el pecho. Se limpió la sangre seca que había sido salpicado en su ropa como impregnada en sus manos._

_Había matado a sus secuestradores sin compasión alguna, sin dejar ningún testigo de por medio. Fue totalmente sencillo emboscarlos y apuñalarlos en la espalda. Se le ocurrió una idea en el transcurso del viaje hacia su regreso, hacer algo al respecto con el manto de la reputación del impecable y mujeriego Stark; para que así dejaran de molestarlo._

_Proponiéndoles a sus superiores una falsa muerte._

_Tomar un cuerpo cualquiera y fingir que era su cadáver ante la confirmación de agentes encubiertos de Hydra, haciéndose pasar por doctores forenses y policías al cargo del caso._

_Además que Tony guardaba para sí mismo un nuevo proyecto en mente que no lo dejaba dormir sin que se pusiera manos a la obra para hacerlo realidad._

_Anthony comprobó que era el campeón que Alexander Pierce siempre quiso. Demostró fidelidad a Hydra y cumplió con cada uno sus misiones; con sus propias manos. Pero ahora, con un nuevo traje que el mismo fabricó y celosamente lo utilizaría solo él, sería invencible._

_Desde ese momento, su nombre clave fue ser llamado:_

_**Ironman.** _

_-Debes entregarnos el traje – ordenó con superioridad Arnim Zola cuando Stark salió de su laboratorio privado._

_Anthony sonrió divertido. Zola no podía hackear sus computadoras por el mejorado software que tenía y con la ayuda de una IA que hizo totalmente eficaz como avanzada impedía cualquier intruso informático; Ultron era uno de los más grandes orgullos que Anthony pudo construir y diseñar._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso a Hydra no le gustan las armas que les fabrico? – preguntó mientras tomaba descanso en el salón de operaciones. La imagen de Zola apareció repentinamente; pero, esta vez, en la pantalla principal._

_-El arma Ironman es lo que Hydra quiere – hablando con ese tono alemán tan amenazador, característico de Zola, el cual imponía respeto y miedo al mismo tiempo._

_-Yo soy Ironman, ya hable de ello. Creo que finalice esa conversación tan clara como el agua – su voz comenzó a elevarse como un signo de molestia resurgir – Son mis cosas. Yo soy el arma de Hydra. Si quieren hacer más trajes como ellos, pues háganlo. Piensa Zola, aunque no eres un humano, puedo oler tu desesperación._

_Un silencio redundante se presenció en el salón. Los dos genios empezaron a tener conflictos cuando uno de ellos opina lo contrario del otro, cosa que pasaba frecuentemente._

_Ensanchando su sonrisa con sorna, elevó una ceja divertido – No te gusta tener escaza información de un tema. Odias no saber nada y estas ansioso de averiguar lo que hice. Pero no puedes ¿Ultron no te deja?_

_-Tu insignificante inteligencia artificial no se compara conmigo. No puedes llegar aquí y creer que eres la única persona que puede hacer ganar a Hydra. Yo he estado trabajando aquí desde que tú tenías pañales. . ._

_El castaño interrumpió hablando como si lo estuviera haciendo con el mismo – ¿Envidia? puede ser. Esto va más allá de la superación y Ultron. Tu desconfianza me llama la atención y más si proviene de alguien como usted ¿Por qué será?_

_-Es porque eres un Stark y. . ._

_-Me tienes miedo – concluyó._

_Zola no respondió y una leve distorsión a la pantalla comprobó sus sospechas al atinarle justo en el clavo. El castaño apretó los puños al dar un vistazo a la puerta de entrada cerrada, no quería invitados inesperados en su conversación._

_-No eres el único. Ultron también lo tiene – recayó su mirada nuevamente en Arnim, mientras trataba de recordar el día que construyo y programo a Ultron, una inteligencia artificial tan singular y única, que podía compararlo con su propia inteligencia – el miedo puede conllevar a la rebeldía para luego causar traición – Exacto, lo sabía por experiencia. No paso una hora de su creación, para que Ultron tratara de hackear el sistema de redes de Hydra y pudiera avanzar a otras zonas, claro que todo fue un fracaso. Stark había lanzado un virus que buscaba especialmente a Ultron y fue como si le hubiera puesto una correa al perro; Anthony lo educó y compartió sus avances con su IA y cada vez que trata de traicionarlo. . ._

_-Pero él es inteligente. Sabe que tengo la capacidad de controlar su sistema y torturarlo como a mí me plazca. Puede navegar por todo el internet pero no puede escaparse de mí. El miedo puede a conllevar hacer cosas estúpidas. No me tengas miedo Zola ni me traiciones o querrás volver a tu estúpido putrefacto cuerpo cuando ponga mis manos encima de tu software._

_Se paró de su asiento para caminar con total calma hacia la salida._

_-Y te haré sentir lo que es en verdad el dolor – sin más que decir, se retiró del salón._

_Horas después, ese mismo día, Ultron se comunicó con él para avisarle que había navegado por la red de la computadora de Obadiah y afirmo sus sospechas. Stane había estado detrás de todo el secuestro._

_-_

_No pudo mentir._

_Matar a Obadiah Stane fue totalmente divertido._

_Un crimen perfecto que ningún policía o detective pueda averiguar lo que realmente paso._

_Fueron días después del secuestro en donde todos los periódicos del país lo declaraban muerto, información que traspasó las fronteras del país._

_Según ellos; Anthony Stark fue sepultado a lado de su madre, lado contrario en donde estaba Howard._

_Le catalogaron como un buen patriota, hasta le nombraron como un héroe. Le lloró gente extraña que mintió a la prensa para autoproclamarse a ellos mismo como sus amigos._

_Daba igual. Tony no le importo ni en lo más mínimo los halagos a su nombre. Todo era una pantalla. Una farsa lo que estaban haciendo y lo que la gente hacia._

_Solo tenía que contener la rabia que sentía por dentro al localizar la señal en donde sus secuestradores habían enviado a cierta ciudad conocida el video de su captura. Obadiah tenía los días contados y su mente maquiavélica ideaba las peores torturas que podría efectuarlas en el mencionado._

_No se arrepintió cuando mató a Howard ni tampoco lo haría cuando iba a quitarle el último suspiro a Stane, mientras aquellos ojos llorosos por la falta de oxígeno le suplicaban que dejara de ahorcarlo._

_Infiltrar en la casa del mayor con la ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche, consiguió el mayor sigilo en cada paso que daba, como de costumbre._

_Esperó con completa paciencia a su víctima, memorizándose sus horarios de trabajo y costumbres que tenía. Iba a ser una muerte lenta para disfrutarlo con total gusto._

_Tuvo que admitir que la fuerza de Obadiah era un tanto impresionante para su edad, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegarle a sus talones. Se tomó el tiempo para dejarlo como él quería._

_La sangre era un bello recuerdo de que estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Asfixiarlo era algo totalmente útil y beneficioso ante la vista de una presa con las esperanzas cayéndose de poco a poco. Y nuevamente le recordó, jocosamente, al juego de las torres chinas. Desplomándose con los ojos desorbitados y boca abierta. Stane se veía por primera vez tan natural._

_Cuando paró todo movimiento, supo que era el momento de limpiar el desastre que el viejo había hecho con intenciones de escapar de sus manos._

_No dejo huella como todo un asesino profesional a su rango. Siguió con su huida perfectamente planificada y el resultado fue exitoso._

_Las Industrias Stark pasaron a mano del gobierno, para luego de unos cinco años después, un cierto empresario armamentista llamado Hammer se afiliara e hiciera cargo de ella._

_Fue en esos tiempos en donde Ironman conoció a la científica Maya Hansen, quien tenía un nuevo proyecto en la cual Hydra estaba totalmente interesado. Seduciéndola con prometedoras palabras y mostrando la disponibilidad que tenían para apoyar sus ideas hasta volverlas realidad._

_**Extremist.** _

_Según ella, hablaba que aquel virus no era totalmente controlable y conlleva a consecuencias desastrosas y peligrosamente explosivas._

_Arnim Zola estaba totalmente dispuesto en ayudar a la científica en descifrar la solución del problema; pero el líder de Hydra mandó a cargo a Anthony Stark para la colaboración al no tener resultados de mejora por meses en el trabajo de Maya y la inteligencia artificial._

_Compartiendo miradas amenazantes entre Ironman y el holograma de Zola, el castaño dispuso a hacer lo posible para superar las expectativas de sus superiores y beneficiarse consigo mismo con los resultados._

_Actitud que trató de mejorar con la mujer para tener mayor confianza en el intercambio de información. Sin duda alguna, Maya Hansen era una encantadora mujer con ingenuos ideales que brillaban con el mismo nivel de la suavidad de sus cabellos castaños. Cierto detalle, que no importo en Stark, mentalizándose que aquella mujer no era más que una herramienta para el logro de Hydra._

_Aunque, Maya no tenía la misma perspectiva al conocer al atractivo e irremediablemente sexy Stark; más aún, cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Impresionándola por completo ante su gran inteligencia y manejo del tema._

_Era lógico, sabía perfectamente que si pasaba más tiempo con el enigmático hombre de ojos castaños, se enamoraría completamente de él. Y así paso._

_Ella no se arrepintió en lo absoluto._

_Ella pensó que si el sentimiento es compartido, ella podría cambiar la personalidad de Anthony. Darle más sonrisas a esa fría expresión que siempre traía, brindarle esa calidez que él seguro necesitaba al enterarse los crueles entrenamientos que tuvo que afrontar durante algunas misiones que Hydra le obligó a ejercer. Ella tenía esperanza que Ironman cambiara, por ella._

_Ironman parecía no saber que es amar. Pensamiento romántico tuvo Maya al creer que ella podría enseñarle hacer._

_-_

_-Tía Peggy, no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo – Una bella Sharon Carter acomodaba las almohadas de la mencionada para una mayor comodidad. Contándole sus experiencias con Shield y algunas que otras misiones que tenía en la CIA a su tía Peggy._

_La mayor Carter había cumplido una mayoría de edad en la cual la vejez empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y mente. Familiares preocupados por el estado de la mujer, tuvieron que internarle a la fuerza a un hospital para una estabilidad en su salud. Aunque ella se negaba rotundamente de sentirse mal, los efectos del alzheimer eran totalmente serios._

_-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. Harás grandes cosas, lo sé – Margaret Carter era una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero con hermosos sentimientos. Saber que su ahijada quiere emprender por el camino de la justicia y el bien, le conmovía desde lo más profundo de su alma._

_-Voy a comprar un poco café, ayer no pude dormir nada – comentó la rubia con una sonrisa en el intermedio de su oración._

_-Y cuando vuelvas hablaremos de que paso con la cita con ese tal Jack – la picardía en el tono de voz cansado de Peggy aún permanecía cada vez que hablaban de alguna situación romántica._

_-Tía – rodó los ojos un poco avergonzada ante la mención. Salió del cuarto para ir a la cafetería del primer piso del hospital por un café negro bien cargado._

_Luego de un par de segundos, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y Peggy quería saber más de ese pretendiente que hablaba su ahijada, pensando que Sharon había regresado pronto. Pero la persona presente quien se coló a su cuarto la dejó totalmente anonadada._

_-¿Howard?_

_Era totalmente real que sus lágrimas de felicidad no pudieron contenerse._

_Jadeaba ante la emoción._

_Feliz al reencontrarse con su amigo y camarada, quien incluso juraría, se veía demasiado joven desde la última vez que lo vio._

_Era un simple capricho de Hydra, asesinar a la agente Carter a pesar de su condición. El tiempo podía completar su misión, pero sus superiores no aguantaban la idea de poner tregua a su venganza con la antigua agente. Mandándole a matar ni bien pudo descubrir su ubicación._

_Iba a ser una muerte que se asemejaba a lo natural. No iba a ser dolorosa como acostumbraba hacer._

_Rápida._

_Inyectando un veneno transparente a la vía que conectaba el suero intravenoso con el cuerpo de la mujer._

_Era un veneno muy efectivo para sus víctimas, que no dejaba ninguna sospecha de su procedimiento; según su creadora, Maya Hansen._

_-Como te he extrañado Howard, siempre quise despedirme de ti – Anthony la miró con seriedad después de haber hecho su trabajo. Odiaba tanto que lo comparen con ese hombre al tener rasgos de él; aunque la ex agente Carter no le importaba para nada su atuendo semejado al militar de color negro y apretado traje que ajustaba su pecho – ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? estúpido idiota. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba._

_Anthony dio un leve trastabillo al sorprenderse cuando la mano de la anciana tomó la suya y comenzó a acariciarla con total cariño, sin dejar de sollozar ni dejar de derramar sus lágrimas que de felicidad cambiaban a tristeza._

_-Nunca te voy a perdonar que dejaras al pequeño Tony solo – Peggy apretó el agarre e imagino al pequeño bebe que conoció en el hospital, en donde vio por primera vez a Anthony Stark – Él era tu sol. Tú lo dijiste. Tú lo amabas mucho ¿Por qué lo dejaste?_

_Basta._

_Stark retiró su mano de la mayor con fuerza, para comenzar a retirarse con cautela de la habitación._

_-Vuelve Howard. Hazlo por tu bebe – cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás._

_La misión estaba cumplida, una muerte más a su registro de víctimas._

_-_

_Fueron muchas misiones en la cual debía de asumir. Trasladándose de base a la de New York. Un viejo laboratorio de una base militar abandonada, fue su nuevo ambiente de trabajo junto con la siempre enamorada Maya Hansen, trece científicos como un par de agentes._

_No había mucho que investigar, debían de conseguir la fórmula de mejorar el Extremist._

_A escondidas de todos. Él pudo lograrlo._

_Se inyectó a él mismo el virus para beneficiarse de sus claras ventajas. Lo que experimento después era totalmente inexplicable. Luego de un fuerte mareo y un desmayo repentino; al despertar se sintió realmente diferente. Más fuerza, mayor velocidad, una inigualable inteligencia. Sentía que podía hacerlo todo._

_Sin tener que provocar la curiosidad de sus superiores, dejaba pistas pequeñas a Maya y compañía para que mejorara el virus a su modo. El suyo ya estaba terminado y sin ninguna consecuencia perjudicial. Lo llamó Extremist 2.0_

_Estaba tan metido en su laboratorio y en construir nuevos armamentos que superaban al anterior, que no tenía tiempo para sacar su cabeza al mundo exterior. Pero el suministro de comida se había terminado._

_Con un rodar de ojos, se ofreció a comprar ciertos víveres. Nunca pensó que un simple paseo de compras se volviera tan interesante. Después de haber recibido una nota con un número telefónico entre risas coquetas de cierta rubia, quien paseaba con su amiga; llegó de repente una clase de criatura al pequeño supermercado con un arma que resplandecía como si hubiera atrapado una estrella en ella._

_La criatura hablaba una lengua que no entendía y esa clase de pistola alienígena solo asustaba a las personas presentes._

_Él no era fiel creyente de extraterrestres ni tampoco de seres que existen en otros planetas; pero a Anthony no le gustaba que le apunten con un arma; no aguantó más y soló le basto un par de golpes limpios para sacarlo por las vitrinas hacia afuera. Y eso ahí donde lo noto._

_Había un agujero en el cielo y criaturas de la misma especie que la anterior salía de ella acompañados con unos gusanos voladores enormes. Tan solo decir lo que estaba viendo en palabras sonaba tan loco._

_Su superfuerza era una total ventaja cuando esos extraterrestres trataron de atacarlo. No era necesario llamar a su traje._

_Sus armas le llamaban la atención; así que a su paso, él se los robaba. Cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a una extraña criatura que se había lanzado contra él de una clase de vehículo volador, un hombre verde gigante había aparecido en su defensa._

_Estaba claro, hoy lo había visto todo._

_Flechas aparecieron por doquier mientras seguido de ellas, explotaban sin reparación. Una tormenta se avecinaba en los cielos con rayos disparándose hacia los enemigos que al parecer estaban atacando a la tierra._

_-¡Debes desalojar! ¡Estas calles son sus puntos de ataque! – escucho a varios policías guiar a las personas que mantuvieran la calma y desalojaran el área._

_¿Estaba soñando?_

_El gran hombre verde y musculoso, quien aún se encontraba casi a su costado, le rugió a toda voz como si tratara de despertarlo. Stark lo miró totalmente embelesado a la cosa verde y grande. Quien se retiró con una gran salto, alcanzando metros demasiado altos._

_Una mezcla de maldad le llenó de improvisto su ser. Sonriendo como un demente al no sentirse tan solo en ese alocado mundo. Había más monstruos como él._

_**Vengadores.** _

_La gente los llamaba así igual que Shield. Era un proyecto. Reunir a los héroes más fuertes de la Tierra para combatir contra seres que amenazaban en destruirnos._

_Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Hulk, Thor y Steve Rogers._

_Sabía que muy pronto se encontraría con ellos. Eran un grupo de inadaptados que representaban una gran amenaza para Hydra._

_Natasha Romanoff era una excelente espía, doble agente. Tan profesional en sus matanzas como victorias en las misiones que ella efectuaba. Poseía un estilo de combate envidiable, aunque su fuerza era lo de menos, no se podía subestimar a esta mujer ante sus grandes habilidades. Era por ello que la llamaban La Viuda Negra, ella era realmente hermosa, pero totalmente peligrosa._

_Clint Barton. Agente de Shield. Ojo de Halcón. Poseía una vista incomparable, siendo el mejor francotirador de la historia. Le gusta tener como arma un arco y flechas que podía modificar su producción. Su estilo de pelea no se iguala a la anterior integrante, pero tampoco es del todo malo. Ágil y hábil en sus misiones. Otra amenaza para Hydra con ese ojo tan perspicaz como calculador._

_Bruce Banner, Hulk. Científico que quiso igualar al suero de super soldado con unos cuantos ajustes con la sustancia gamma. Hulk era consecuencia de aquel grave error. Apareciendo cada vez que su portador recaía en la molestia o cólera. Obteniendo una musculatura para nada normal, tornándose en un color verduzco en su piel. Su fuerza es majestuosa. Un monstruo indomable._

_Thor. Con este personaje no tiene mucha información, lo cual al parecer, viene ser la personificación viva del dios nórdico._

_Por último, Steve Rogers. El Capitán América. El hombre de los ´40 que había sido encontrado en el ártico congelado._

_Recuerda muy bien su nombre y quien es realmente, los cuentos que su madre le contaba de niño y el hombre que anhelaba su padre debajo de sus sabanas._

_Era claro su siguiente misión._

_Debía de matarlos._

_-_

_El proyecto Insight estaba a pocos días de ser ejecutado. El algoritmo de Zola y la muerte del director de Shield, Nick Fury; había sido un éxito._

_Aunque al último Stark no estaba muy contento del todo. Como un importante miembro de Hydra, le acabaron de informar todo referente al proyecto y sus avances. Lo que al castaño lo dejo con un piquete de molestia en el pecho, fue el sacrificio de Arnim Zola para matar al Capitán América y a la Viuda Negra._

_Zola había sido su tutor después de todo. No había sentimentalismo entre ellos, pero quería exprimir un poco de conocimientos de aquella inteligencia artificial  antes de que se fuera por completo._

_-¿En serio no estas triste? – preguntó Maya mientras combinaba por treceava dos mezclas homogéneas. La solución debía de tornarse transparente al combinarse, pero todo fue en vano cuando la solución se tornó a un rojo grosella. Suspiró cansada y dejó de pensar en Extremis por un momento._

_-No hay tiempo para ponerse sentimentales – Anthony trato de comunicarse con Pierce, pero el hombre no le contestaba. Dejo de intentarlo y notó la mirada de Maya puesto en él por un buen tiempo – Debería concentrarte. Te falta poco._

_-Lo sé, lo sé – confesó ruborizada al ser descubierta – solo que pensaba si podríamos, no sé, salir a cenar._

_-¿Cenar? – preguntó con un toque de incredulidad al volver a teclear y navegar por el sistema de Shield desde su computadora, era totalmente refrescante ser un fiel espectador desde su laboratorio. Saber que todo Shield estaba buscando al Capitán América y Natasha Romanoff para su captura era noticias exquisitas._

_Todo estaba saliendo según el plan y si iban por ese camino, el proyecto Insight sería todo un éxito._

_Tan solo esperaba que detuvieran a tiempo a ese Capitán y la Viuda Negra, no más personas que estorbaran en el objetivo de Hydra. Debía admitir que odiaba quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, no participar en el actual proyecto era necesario para no conllevar sospechas. Según el mundo, él estaba muerto._

_-Escuche de un nuevo restaurante italiano cerca y pensé – el sonido de su celular interrumpió la conversación. Stark respondió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Rumlow en línea. Otro agente encubierto por el escuadrón STRIKE._

_-Entiendo, voy para allá – Ni bien finalizó la conversación el castaño. Salió del laboratorio para tomar el primer carro que se encontrara en su camino e ir donde se encontraba el pequeño problema que le pidieron solucionar._

_-_

_-¿Yo conozco a ese hombre?_

_James Buchannan Barnes. El compañero de guerra del Capitán América y soldado del invierno de Hydra. Al menos este soldado era mucho mejor portado que los anteriores que están congelados en las instalaciones de Siberia._

_Anthony presenció la charla entre Alexander Pierce y el famoso soldado; había estudiado su historial antes y después de su supuesta muerte en la guerra de los ’40. Una excelente máquina para matar, el asesino favorito de Hydra; siempre quiso conocerlo en persona. Se preguntaba tantas veces ¿Quién ganaría una pelea entre ambos?_

_Rio entre dientes._

_Era obvio su victoria. Barnes podría ser todo lo que Hydra quisiera, un simple títere. Él, a comparación, era libre. Él amaba lo que hacía. No tenía remordimiento de lo que hizo y hacía. Él era más fuerte que aquel soldado en todos los sentidos._

_Aunque, analizando su situación. Cada vez que Barnes trataba de recordar, la fachada del antiguo hombre resurgía. Proyecto en su mirar confusión, miedo y toques de tristeza._

_Esta ocasión, su repentina recaída fue tras haber luchado con Steve Rogers. Él pedía recordarlo. Se aferraba al pasado._

_Estaba sufriendo._

_-Comencemos desde cero, bórrenle la memoria – ordenó Pierce._

_La máquina de lavado procedió a activarse y Alexander le pidió con una seña retirarse de cuarto._

_Saliendo de la habitación dejando atrás los gruñido y gritos tapados de Barnes; Pierce lo miró con total seriedad._

_-¿Qué te parece?_

_-Si sigues lavándole el cerebro lo dañaras – respondió desinteresadamente._

_-¿Rumlow te contó el suceso?_

_-El soldadito tuvo un reencuentro con uno de su promoción._

_-Necesito que rediseñes la máquina y no vuelva a caer en sus memorias._

_-¿Hablas de una amnesia permanente? – Era algo difícil su construcción, pero no imposible. Hasta tenía una pequeña idea de usar nanotecnología y controlar los pensamientos del soldado con solo un mandato, sin usar esa serie de palabras rusas como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Pero eso sería más adelante._

_-No podemos fallar. Estamos tan cerca de la culminación. Hydra tendrá lo que se merece y nos desharemos de una vez por todas contra las amenazas – Sonrió. Muchos integrantes de Hydra aún seguían infiltrados en puestos de gobiernos demasiado importantes, todos estaban regados en zonas específicas y tan solo bastaba reconectar como alinear las señales satelitales con los grandes helicarrier. Finalmente, su guerra acabaría._

_Hydra iba a ganar. Ahora debía de mejorar el juguete de Barnes._

_-Hail Hydra._

_-_

_Ver mediante la televisión los sucesos que ocurría en Washington anunciado por una reportera de falso maquillaje grabando en vivo, no le agradaba para nada._

_La caída de los tres helicarrier, los tiroteos y el caos en la sede principal de Shield, Triskelion. Era el resultado de la caída de Shield, quien arrastró a Hydra hacía el abismo._

_Sabía que debía de intervenir, ese soldado del invierno no era suficiente. Subestimaron a esos dos vengadores y su volador amigo._

_Maldijo al cielo y casi destroza su computadora al notar la información de todos los integrantes de Hydra y Shield dentro del internet. Lo habían expuesto todo. Sus historiales, su pasado. Archivos ocultos que lo mencionaban, aquellos archivos solo tenían a su disposición Pierce._

_**Pierce.** _

__

_Mandó a varios agentes a acercarse al lugar de los sucesos. Rescatar y reagrupar a los miembros de Hydra a un solo punto para resguardarlo ante el público._

_La imagen del bien portado Capitán América era filmada por las cámaras al ser rescatado después de una clara aparatosa caída. Stark frunció el ceño con total furia, tan solo basto una patada a la pantalla para destrozar el televisor delante de él._

_Lo iba a matar a ese desgraciado._

_-_

_Los reportes eran realmente malos._

_Pierce había muerto._

_Muchos integrantes de Hydra habían sido capturados y unos que otros ejecutados en la lucha de resistencia._

_No había forma para borrar sus caras del internet, estaban desnudos ante el mundo. Incluso él._

_Habían rescatado al soldado Rumlow, necesitaba atención médica de inmediato, así que lo mandaron a otra sede de Hydra que se encargara de ello._

_El soldado del invierno había escapado. Pero no por mucho._

_Sonrió con complicidad. Los agentes lo habían capturado justo a tiempo antes que este se alejara más allá del perímetro permitido._

_Alguien tenía que liderar Hydra después de este desastroso golpe. Él iba a vengar a cada uno de los caídos. Hasta tenía en mente en domesticar y usar los nanobots en los soldados del invierno que reposaban en Siberia. Le habían contado que ellos eran más inestables que Barnes, mucho peor, eran rebeldes._

_Bueno, primero, un paso a la vez._

_Reprogramar de una vez por todas, el cerebro del ex sargento Barnes; debía completar su misión._

_-_

_Anthony había escuchado explosiones a lo lejos del cuartel secreto, pero no le importó. Confió en los escuadrones de Hydra para retener cualquier intruso que se acercara al área._

_Verifico los sistemas dentro de laptop y los cableados de la máquina de lavados; si todos sus cálculos estaban correctos, aquel soldado del invierno no necesitaría ser sometido al lavado de mentes por largo tiempo. No recordaría absolutamente nada._

_Sonrió para sus adentros y volteó para tomar el comunicador, ordenar a los soldados que trajeran a Barnes a su laboratorio._

_Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver al soldado del invierno detrás suyo junto con el enemigo número uno de Hydra, el afamado Capitán América._

_Los habían rastreado. Los malditos habían rastreado a Barnes hasta su refugio secreto._

_No hubo tiempo para reaccionar. Solo pudo alcanzarlos a ver; puesto que con una patada proporcionada por James Barnes lo hiciera retroceder y sentarse en su propia máquina._

_Maldijo en los diez idiomas aprendidos por el karma que estaba teniendo cuando su misma creación lo apresaron las muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Para que así no pudiera escapar por más intento que hiciera._

_Nunca debió confiar en los débiles agentes de Hydra. Nunca debió dejar a un lado al inestable soldado del invierno. Jamás debió haber castigado a Ultrón y apagarlo por haber querido controlar uno de sus trajes._

_Anthony miró con todo el odio que pudo haber sentido a una persona, dedicado especialmente al Capitán América; el castaño aprisionado no vio después a James acercarse a su laptop para presionar ejecutar y juró que jamás antes lo habían hecho gritar de dolor que en esa ocasión. Era como morir, pero a la vez no._

_-Prueba tu propia medicina – susurró James con seriedad al ver como el campeón de Hydra sufría ante el lavado._

_El Capitán América lo miró severamente a Bucky, quien solo disfrutaba la vista por dentro._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí – habló finalmente Steve mientras le daba una señal con la cabeza a James en querer retirarse – Se un lugar donde pueden ayudarte – Colocó su mano sobre el hombro contrario, regalando esa mirada de fraternidad, aquellos que compartían cuando eran más jóvenes y se apoyaban unos a otros. James suspiró cansado. Asintió._

_Pero antes de que los dos salieran de la habitación, todo el grito proveniente de Stark cesó._

_Ambos soldados del pasado compartieron miradas antes de desviarlas al castaño inconsciente._

_-¿Seguirá vivo?_

_-¿Por qué lo quieres vivo, Steve?_

_-No hay que subestimarlo – suspiró cansadamente ante todo lo que tuvo que pasar para lograr localizar a James antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dando una mirada larga al castaño inconsciente, supo que hacer - Hay que llevarlo._


	6. Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas

Nuevamente, estaba frente a él. Había sorprendido a su descendiente por su presencia. Los vigilantes de la sala habían salido de allí para otorgar mayor comodidad.  Howard trató de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Tony de manera furiosa y fuerte, pero fue tristemente un intento en vano. El dolor aún seguía presente y atormentaba su alma como si miles de apuñaladas contra su espalda se efectuaran a la misma vez y de manera lentamente dolorosa.

 

-¿Por qué? – Había convencido en querer hablar a solas con su hijo. Aunque creía que sería imposible tener privacidad, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que estaban instaladas, no dejando ningún punto ciego suelto.

 

-¿Por qué que? – preguntó Anthony, mirándolo detrás del campo de fuerza. Howard esperaba un poco de compasión por el tema; pero al parecer su Tony ya no era el mismo chiquillo que había dejado atrás. Este Anthony no tenía cuidado de sus palabras hirientes y su moderación.

 

-No me vengas con tu juego. Tú sabes de lo que estoy preguntando – contesto seriamente, llegando a lo molesto.

 

-Fury ha traído a sus mejores agentes para que cante y los únicos que dieron opera fueron ellos – recordó muy bien el último interrogatorio que tuvo. Los agentes se confiaron demasiado al ponerlo en un cuarto cerrado junto a ellos, el resultado no fue ninguna información sino un agente desangrándose por la falta de una oreja y el otro desmayado ante la cabeza rota –  por qué crees que te diré información clasificada a alguien como tú.

 

-Por qué soy tu padre – respondió agriamente.

 

Anthony se rio como si le hubieran contado el mejor de los chistes. Encontrando la gracia del mundo ante la oportuna oración. Traviesamente saboreo la ironía de la oración y contuvo las ansias de hacer lo posible para romper ese campo de fuerza que lo separaba del mayor y volverlo a matar – ¿En serio? Okey, papi ¿Quieres saber por qué te mate?

 

-¿Quiero saber por qué te uniste a Hydra? – Era un cobarde. Howard no quería volver a tocar ese agonizante tema. Aún lo estaba digiriendo. No. Mentía. Nunca lo haría. Le dolía un infierno saber ello y peor aún, que provenga de su propio hijo. De su pequeño Tony.

 

-Tú no sabes lo que he vivido – habló con seriedad el castaño frente suyo, mirando con curiosidad los rasgos de su supuesto progenitor.

 

-Escúchame bien, Anthony Edward Stark. Aun no comprendo esa actitud adolescente tuya, totalmente inmadura para tu edad – el sermón que comunicaba Howard, solo le daba diversión al receptor. Irritando ante su comportamiento.

Su instinto paternal herida solo quería ingresar a esa cárcel para samaquear a su hijo hasta que entre en razón – Hydra solo genera destrucción y tener el control para el beneficio de un cierto grupo, para que las demás personas queden en un lugar triste y agonizante.

 

-¿Y? Crees que con eso voy a cambiar ¡Mírame! No me estas tomando enserio ¿Acaso quieres comprobar mi determinación? Soy solo otro asesino que le encanta lo que hace. Me da igual lo que Hydra hace. Cuando ellos ganen la guerra, lograrán lo que quieren y yo estaré en la cima, en donde pertenezco – La sonrisa retadora del joven castaño, le dio una mala espina al primer Stark. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral, la cual estaba combinada con un gélido temor.

Un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón surgió. Nunca la admitiría para los demás, pero tampoco pudo imaginarse lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Tener miedo de su propio hijo.

¿Qué paso con el coqueto y travieso Tony que siempre correteaba a su atrás, como un patito pequeño en busca de protección?

¿Cuándo su lindo e inocente hijo, se volvió en una persona tan vacía por dentro, hecha por pensamientos destructivos y egoístas que limitaban al sadomasoquismo?

 

-No estamos en una guerra – trató de razonar, no importaba cuanto tenía que hablar con Tony. Quería que lo escuchará por una vez en su vida. Lo que estaba haciendo era malo, realmente malo. No soportaba ver a su hijo así y mucho menos en esa posición.

 

-Lo estamos, solo que ustedes no lo saben.

 

-¿Por qué te uniste a Hydra? No lo entiendo ¿Cómo? – pidió cayendo ante la desesperación de comprender el razonamiento del contrario. Quería ponerse en el lugar del otro, ser empático. Pero ninguna situación que podría haber pasado, lo dejaría tomar semejante decisión.

 

-Creo que el salto en el tiempo te redujo un poco de tu intelecto – sonrió con burla y se acercó hacía él, como si de un secreto se tratara – Debe ser penoso. Que lo único de lo que eres bueno y los demás quieran estar contigo es por tu dinero e inteligencia. Debes juntar pan para mayo, sino todos los que te rodean se irán a migrar a bolsillos más llenos.

 

Howard frunció el ceño con la molestia y tristeza entremezclarla en su ser – Solo respóndeme – pidió, casi suplicando.

 

-Es fácil. Odio a todos en este mundo, verlos suplicar por una piedad que jamás llegará – la sorpresa horrorizada por parte del Stark quedó grabada en la mente de su hijo; quien se reía por la expresión presenciada – No me mires como el nuevo Hitler. No me uní a Hydra por sus estúpidas ideologías ni por diversión. Ellos tenían algo que necesitaba. Fue un buen intercambio, ellos me utilizaban y yo los utilizaba a ellos. Todos felices ¿No crees? Claro que tuve que matar a ciertas personas, pero tenía que hacerlo si es que quería sobrevivir. Gane experiencia. Hydra me volvió su campeón, en su orgullo.

 

-Te convirtieron en un monstruo – negó con la cabeza Howard al escuchar esas palabras siendo pronunciadas de una manera divertidamente sádica.

 

-Mi psicólogo me dijo que era sociópata. Llamarme monstruo es algo extremo y cruel, hieres mis sentimientos – se llevó la mano a su frente y alzó la voz, para luego sonreír pícaramente – Pero creo que sí. . . Sí soy un monstruo – aceptó con un ligero pesar, que cada segundo se volvía más pesado, por lo cual se le dificultaba sonreír – Soy un monstruo como tú.

 

-No.

 

-Creo que ese es el rasgo que más me asemeja a ti – la mirada de Tony se volvía dura y extremadamente amarga; proyectando el rencor en su mirar, Howard trato de desviarla, pero era algo totalmente imposible – Ella nos amaba. . . Mamá era una mujer tan hermosa. . . Jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste.

 

-¡Yo no le hice nada  María! – No soportaba ese tema tan desconocido, no conocía muy bien la línea del tiempo de este extraño mundo. Pero lo que él conocía, era la angelical María de su tiempo y su tacto maternal de la cual jamás dañaría.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho el Howard de este mundo? ¿Por qué su hijo lo odiaba tanto?

 

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando la golpeabas? – Fue ahí cuando el choque contra la realidad le golpeó el cuerpo al mayor. Como si algo le quemara las manos y orejas. Nunca perjudicaría a su esposa y menos levantarle la mano. Seguro Anthony estaba mintiendo, solo estaba engañándolo para que se sintiera mal y culpable; Howard se repetía una y otra vez en su mente lo falso que sonaba ello.

 

-Yo. . .  jamás pegaría a María. Primero muerto que hacerlo – confesó honestamente. Su corazón palpitaba de manera errática, quería salir de ahí. Sus manos temblaban y quería parar de sentir esa sensación desagradable.

 

-Exacto – lo señalo como si le hubiera atinado al premio mayor – Por eso no me arrepiento de nada. Nunca pensé que matarte fuera tan. . .  liberador. Al menos pensamos lo mismo – Para él escuchar eso de nuevo fue totalmente desgarrador. Howard pudo unir cabos sueltos y contuvo el sufrimiento del desgarramiento de su alma.

 

Alcoholismo.

Falta de amor y atención.

María.

Maltrato.

Odio.

Sufrimiento.

Hydra.

 

Todo estaba conectado y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos eran la evidencia del dolor que estaba sintiendo ante la gran desesperación y la culpa carcomiéndole la mente. No podía creerlo, en ningún momento lastimaría a la madre de su único hijo. María era un ángel. Él no pudo haber hecho nada contra ella. Howard cerró la boca con fuerza y los espasmos en su cuerpo fueron notorios.

 

Estaba sufriendo un ligero ataque de pánico, su mente martillándole su error. Casi faltándole el aire al deducir la tragedia que sería si no hubiera viajado en el tiempo.

 

-Eso. . .  no es cierto. . .  mientes.

 

-Me canse de consolarla y oírla llorar cada vez más seguido – Howard no quería imaginarse ese escenario, era un martirio oírlo; pero su cuerpo no respondía. Como si algo muy dentro de él quería verse sufrir, escuchar todas las atrocidades que haría y atormentarse por más tiempo. Añadirle como la peor persona del mundo, por ser un miserable y estúpido que hizo sufrir a la única persona que lo amo, a la lista de defectos que tenía sin dejar espacio – Así que cuando Hydra mandó tu asesinato, pensé que sería una clase de justicia divina. Yo siempre quise venganza o al menos que alguien sea el héroe de la historia y vengue todo lo que mi madre y yo hemos vivido bajo tu techo – el mayor comprendió todo ahora, lo que había pasado. Todo, era por su culpa –  Solo que esto no era un cuenta de hadas. Tú eras el miserable alcohólico asqueroso y no existía ningún héroe en la realidad – Él condeno a su hijo, lo obligo a tomar la decisión de unirse con Hydra, sus enemigos, para combatir contra él. Porque en la vida de Anthony, él era el villano de su historia.

 

-Lo lamento. . . Lo lamento tanto – todo era su culpa. Howard no aguantaba más. No quería esto, cuando él viajo en el futuro, nunca pensó que sus seres queridos acabarían así. El mayor de los Stark piso realidad y malogró algo tan bonito que había construido, lo único maravilloso que pudo haber tenido y lo dejó atrás. Su familia.

 

-Yo no. Somos monstruos. Eso es lo que hacemos – Suspiró Anthony relajando sus músculos – Todo lo que tocamos muere. Lástima que María tuviera que pagar los platos sucios.

 

-

 

Fury sabía que era una mala idea, pero tenía la pequeña posibilidad del cual Howard pudiera hacer recapacitar al criminal favorito de Hydra. Ver la realidad en la cual estaba viviendo y ayudarlo a volver en el camino correcto. Anthony había sido un gran aliado hace unos meses atrás luego del incidente. Tenerlo nuevamente parte de Los Vengadores debía ser un gran beneficio que daba la pena.

 

Lástima que no sabían nada de la vida personal del último Stark y cómo es que llegó a los tentáculos de Hydra.

 

Cuando la idea del mismo Howard fue solicitada, aceptó. El hombre había estado atónito y pensativo en la mayor parte del tiempo, después de la confesión inesperada de su propio hijo. El proyecto de reconstruir nuevamente la máquina del tiempo había quedado en el aire. Puesto que el mayor no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Tony. Sus agentes estaban pendiente de todo movimiento que hacía el hombre fuera del tiempo, mayormente era Natasha quien se mantenía en mayor contacto con él y comunicándole todo lo que Howard hacía. Las expresiones de miedo, horror, culpabilidad, desesperación y tristeza resaltaban en sus fases faciales. Cada pensamiento era un tormento agónico al imaginarse los escenarios en lo cual conllevo a  su hijo a matarlo.

 

Natasha se percató de ello. Steve igualmente junto con James, quienes hicieron su trabajo de confortarlo y darle animos. Barnes no era muy experto en dar palabras sabias ni mucho menos de consolar a las personas. Es por ello que se mantenía constantemente bajo la sombra de Natasha, contándole todo los pensamientos que Howard confesó frente a él y Steve.

 

El Stark mayor no estaba bien y por más que quería volver a ser el mismo hombre risueño y coqueto que conoció. Ni los restos quedaban. Las sonrisas tristes y los ojos derrotados reflejaban el estado de ánimo del Stark.

 

Howard necesitaba hablar con su hijo. Realmente lo necesitaba y Fury en el momento aceptó sin objetar, puesto que lo más fuerte ya había pasado. Junto a la aprobación del Capitán América, lo escoltaron hacia la sala de prisioneros.

 

Fury, acompañado con los integrantes de Los Vengadores, miraron atentamente dentro de una Sala de Juntas el video que reproducía gracias a las cámaras de seguridad sobre la charla entre padre e hijo Stark.

 

Lo que escucharon no fue nada del otro mundo, fueron expresiones amargas e hirientes por parte de un Anthony Edward Stark dolido por el mundo y un Howard que prometía manchar su futuro y arruinar la vida familiar que había construido.

 

María había sido una pieza clave en la vida de Tony y perderla fue un momento que marcó para siempre su vida. Al terminar el video y saber que Howard había salido de la sala subterránea. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Procesando las palabras intercambiadas anteriormente.

 

-Wow. Dio miedo – Clint aún podía sentir el escalofrío que tenía cada vez que oí al menor de los Stark. Era como si fuera el diablo en carne y hueso.

 

-Creo que no conseguimos nada con estas conversaciones. Como lo veo, la persona que más odia en el mundo, Tony, es su padre – La pelirroja miraba seriamente la pantalla para luego divisar lo que podría decir Steve.

 

-Pensé que Stark odiaba todo el mundo – Comentó Thor indeciso.

 

-Pero Howard se lleva el premio al parecer – Bruce jugueteaba con un lapicero, casi perdido en sus pensamientos y las soluciones que podría efectuar en este problema.

 

-Capitán me sorprende que no diga nada – Fury miraba al líder de los Vengadores, quien se encontraba pensativo y con una dura expresión de la cual parecía cargar un pesar enorme en su espalda.

 

-Supongo que fue un buen comienzo. Yo pensé que la relación entre ambos Stark era mucho más amena y buena, pero me equivoque. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que una de las causas por la cual Tony se unió a Hydra fuera por los maltratos de Howard – James quería defender al anterior mencionado, pero no pudo ni siquiera hablar cuando Steve le brindó una mirada de comprensión – Sé que el Howard de nuestro tiempo se comportó de este modo y no podemos asegurar que el Stark del pasado cometa los mismo errores. Es obvio que Tony tuviera aún rencor contra él, pero habló más de lo que otro agente pudiera haber hecho en un interrogatorio. En definitiva, este fue el primer paso. Tony pudo desquitar su dolor en él y Howard se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrirá después si no hace algo al respecto.

 

Todos se mantenían atentos y conformes sobre lo que estaba diciendo Steve. Aceptando su comentario como algo realista y fuera de lo imparcial. Steve suspiró con cansancio y apretó los puños – Con mayor razón Howard debe volver a su tiempo – Rogers tenía fe. Confiaba en que si Howard volviera a su época, podría cambiar el futuro. Salvar a Tony de Hydra.

 

Es lo único que podría pedir.

 

-Si las charlas promoverán una motivación en Howard Stark entonces se efectuaran antes de la fecha de traslado hacia La Balsa.

 

-Lo hará – confirmó con seguridad Steve.

 

-Disculpe, señor – Entró un agente encargado de la vigilancia del hombre del pasado – El señor Howard Stark salió del complejo en un auto y va rumbo hacia la ciudad más próxima. Esperamos orden.

 

Fury miró a los miembros que estaban presentes en la junta. Cada Vengador se miraba unos  otros y un bufido por parte de Clint interrumpió el ambiente.

 

-Su hijo le acabó de confesar que lo mató y lo tacha de mal padre ¿Crees que estará feliz después de eso? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

 

-Querrá tomar un respiro de todo. Volverá cuando se calme – Aseguró James tratando de comprender las acciones del contrario.

 

-Vigílenlo y eviten que haga algo estúpido – ordenó Fury.

 

-

 

Los pasos se oían ante la distancia, cada vez más claros al acercarse. Anthony estaba cansado e irritado por tanta cháchara con su padre; recordar el pasado y abrir heridas nunca fue de su total agrado. Aunque se le hacía algo confuso oír ruido ante la oscuridad, los vigilantes siempre apagaban las luces de la sala, pero menos de su prisión, cuando la hora marcaba más de las once de la noche.

 

Cuando el sonido de las botas resonar cesaron, miró por el rabillo de sus ojos al causante del ruido con la única intención de hablar con todo el veneno que podía sentir y amenazar para que lo dejaran en paz.

Solo que no lo espero a él como visita.

Sentándose rápidamente sobre su cama al sentirse repentinamente acorralado cuando el visitante entró a su celda sin temor alguno. Anthony frunció el ceño con tirria al siempre pulcro e implacable Capitán América frente suyo.

Ese sujeto realmente era estresante en todos los sentidos. El único hombre que lo hacía sentir cosas que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir. Era una amenaza ante él y lo peor de todo, por más que combatiera física como emocionalmente contra ese sujeto; Rogers siempre ganaba.

 

-Tony. . .

 

Odiaba ese sobrenombre. Solo su madre se dignaba a llamarlo así y con la misma entonación de hace unos momentos; ese tono de voz que reflejaba el cariño y la total entrega que le tienen hacia él. Una persona sucia y manchada de sangre. Él no debería juntarse con alguien tan puro como el Capitán América. Pero he ahí el problema. Steve seguía en pie justo adelante.

Los dos eran enemigos. Stark sabía muy bien su posición y no pensaba cambiar. Entonces por qué. . . por qué Steve aún persistía.

 

Anthony lo sabía, pero se rehusaba a corresponder y se empeñaba a ignorar. No mirarlo fijamente, por que aquellos hermosos y claros ojos azules lo veían como alguien que no era. Estaba mal. Así no debería ser las cosas entre ellos y eso molestaba de sobremanera a Anthony. Porque era debilidad. Steve entraba sin ninguna dificultad ante su barrera y le hacía sentir una vulnerabilidad de la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

 

El castaño retrocedió frunciendo más el ceño al notar el acercamiento del rubio hacia su persona. Como si no le tuviera miedo a pesar de las cosas que hizo y de lo que es capaz de hacer.

 

-Tony.

 

La pared se interpuso en su retroceso y Anthony gruño por debajo, maldiciendo su suerte e inconscientemente miró a su al frente, grave error, puesto que tuvo que toparse con aquella mirada que había estado huyendo. Sorprendido hasta estar llegando al extremo de la hipnosis, no pudo despegar su vista de los ojos del contrario. Comenzando a sentir el insólito aceleramiento de su pulso y su corazón martillándole el pecho hasta doler.

 

Los nervios era para los novatos en sus primeros momentos de entrar a la acción, pensar que algo está fuera de su control nacía del producto del caos interno a lo cual conlleva a que aumente la ansiedad y el miedo de la persona.

Los sentimientos aflorando y la mente gritándole que ya no era un soñador, que Steve Rogers era el factor causante de su desgracia hasta llegar al ideal de ser su asesino se esfumo por completo. No pudo pensar, no cuando su mente se apagó y un pequeño gemido de protesta fue acallado ante los labios del soldado del otro tiempo. Quien sin previo aviso, lo había tomado de los brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo bruscamente.

 

Con una anhelada nostalgia de volver al pasado en donde solo eran ellos dos. Tan solo unos segundos, aferrándose a su cuerpo con el temor de olvidar esos momentos. Steve quería tanto absorber todo el dolor que el castaño habría pasado. Incentivando más el tacto.

 

Fue ahí cuando Tony sintió un terremoto de caos en su interior.

 

-

 

Howard había tomado como nunca antes en su vida, sabía que el alcohol no solucionaba las cosas, pero le hacía olvidar los problemas. Después de andar en cantina en cantina, tomó un taxi que lo llevara cerca del complejo de Los Vengadores. Caminando con trastabillas y botella en mano, pudo entrar a las instalaciones luego que un par de vigilantes lo hubieran identificado. No le dio importancia y se dirigió a los pasillos para irse a dormir. Que sus pesadillas se volvieran sueños y ese dolor de cabeza, irónicamente, se solucionara con el exceso del alcohol. Sentir que no era nadie como si no existiera, creer que su ausencia no afectaría a nadie y que sus acciones no perjudicarían a sus seres queridos. Porque María, la esposa que él conocía, no había sufrido y tampoco lloró por él. _Oh._ Su bella María, ella nunca debería tener una expresión de tristeza en esa hermosa y encantadora cara. Que maldijera su existencia al infeliz que hacía derramar tan solo una sola lágrima a su bella amada.

 

María era la mujer más maravillosa que había existido. Tampoco se explica cómo alguien tan celestial como ella, se enamorada de alguien como él. Pero sabía muy bien que su corazón gobernaba una sola persona y lastimosamente no le pertenecía a esa perfecta rubia. Porque ella se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo; no alguien tan dañino, roto y estúpido como él.

 

Tomando un gran sorbo del alcohol como si fuera agua de la botella de wishky que estaba a la mitad del contenido. Frenó sus pensamientos para dedicarse en un solo hombre, su perfecto soldado.

 

Howard amaba a Steve y la culpabilidad de no haberse enamorado completamente de María antes de su matrimonio por conveniencia lo mataba. Porque había hecho la peor rabieta de la vida en su época de adolescente cuando su padre lo había comprometido con la única mujer que lo amaba por lo que era y no por lo que tenía, hija de un gran socio de su padre; pensando que la unión de las familias ante su matrimonio sería lo ideal.

 

Con el tiempo la supo respetar y pensaba que cada día se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella cada vez más. Pero hablaron de Steve y todo se volvió tan confuso en su corazón.

 

Si tan solo hubiera algo con que seguir adelante y así olvidar todo como un bello final feliz.

 

Tomando otro trago, se decidió a cumplir su cometido en aquella contemporánea época. Camino entre tropezones hacia la habitación del rubio. Sosteniendo un valor inaudito que había nacido en ese instante. Aunque agradecía el alcohol recorrer sus venas por darle el coraje de enfrentar su deseo secreto.

Con cada paso dado, el calor que sentía comenzó a hacerse asfixiante. Temblando levemente ante los espasmos de excitación que recorría por su cuerpo ante su nuevo objetivo.

 

Iba a escabullirse entre las sabanas de Capitán y le iba a dejar en claro que él sería suyo. Que su corazón siempre lo había escogido a él y no a María. Así, luego de tener su más grande anhelo de ser uno solo con su amado Steve Rogers; podría irse con la mente limpia y en paz. Irse a su época y seguir con la farsa de ser un buen esposo, con el único recuerdo, que por lo menos una sola noche Steve y él se habían entregado en lo carnal.

 

Él probaría todo lo que Rogers podría ofrécele, lo degustaría con total placer y satisfacción. Porque era lo que él siempre quiso. Él quería todo de aquel perfecto rubio. Le confesaría las más cursis palabras de amor que siempre quiso decir en el primer día que se conocieron. Gemiría el nombre de su amante todo el tiempo que durara el acto, hasta quedarse ronco. Complaciendo cada capricho que Steve decidiera, él lo cumpliría como fiel enamorado. Llorar de felicidad por ser correspondido y besar esos labios que se presenciaban como un sueño para él. Las manos de Steve podrían pasearse libremente por todo su cuerpo y él lo recibiría con las caricias más cariñosas que pudo dar, para volver los besos en mordeduras, convertir lo casto en una obscena perversión. Profundizar los movimientos para llegar a unirse y que sus sentimientos llegarán al contrario tan claros; que en el futuro Rogers lo recordaría como una noche inolvidable, como él lo recordaría por el resto de su vida.

 

Atontado ante las escenas recreadas por su mente de lo que podría ser la mejor noche de todas, desbloqueo el seguro de la puerta de la habitación del Capitán.

Entrando felinamente, coqueteando contra el aire. Sonrisa que se desvanecía al notar la ausencia de su rubio ojiazul. Aunque la magia del momento no se perdía, tanto como sus ojos buscaban al fornido hombre, su cuerpo anhelaba su calor.

 

Confundido y aturdido, miró a su alrededor. Sonriendo lujuriosamente, entró de improvisto al baño al pensar que Steve estaría bañándose; pero de igual manera, no se encontraba nadie en aquel cuarto.

 

Sin saber qué hacer y con la excitación mandándole el cuerpo; se autoproclamó genio nuevamente al tener una nueva idea. Steve no pudo salir tan tarde del complejo, así que estaría en algún lado de las instalaciones; es ahí donde lo emboscaría. Y que mejor como averiguando su dirección por las cámaras de seguridad.

 

La oscuridad de los pasillos no fue atemorizante ante la solitaria que se encontraba. Cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza de Howard, era difícil de sacarla.

 

Ante su buena memoria fotográfica, sabía los códigos de la mayoría de las puertas automatizadas del complejo. La tecnología moderna era su nueva aliada desde ese entonces. Fue por ese motivo que se le fue fácil entrar al cuarto de seguridad. Encendiendo los monitores de plasma que estaban en la pared delante de él, pudo observar los diferentes cuartos del primer piso. El silencio se hizo esperar al no encontrar a ninguna persona dentro; por lo que concluyo de la mayoría estaba durmiendo.

Teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo y una ágil visión, fue fácil buscar su lustroso objetivo. Lastimosamente no lo había encontrado en ningún cuarto que registraba las cámaras de ningún piso. Desesperando al mayor de los Stark al no poder localizar a un hombre corpulento de bellas fracciones y bonitos ojos azules ¿Tan difícil era encontrarlo?

 

Y vagamente recordó los pisos por debajo del complejo de los Vengadores. Las cárceles que se encontraban ahí por máxima seguridad y único lugar en donde estaba Tony. Con la seguridad de creer que Steve estaba hablando con su hijo a esas horas de la noche para hacerlo abrir los ojos ante su error de estar al bando de Hydra, se le hizo adorable la imaginación. Steve comportándose como un padre y dando esos rectos sermones de la justicia se le hacía totalmente excitante.

 

Así que tecleando rápidamente, programo la vista de las cárceles.

Pero lo que nunca espero fue presencia aquella escena, la cual le parecía tan surreal y salida de alguna pesadilla.

 

Abriendo los ojos al no poder creer lo que estaba viendo y el crujido de su corazón romperse lenta, pero dolorosamente. No era su imaginación ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque el ruido que se emitía en la cárcel, también era registrado y enunciado en el cuarto de seguridad.

 

Su Steve. Su amado Steve Rogers se encontraba ahí, adentro de la cárcel y de su hijo, _literalmente_.

 

No.

No estaban hablando.

 

Al menos no con palabras coherentes.

 

Las imágenes del hombre que amó casi toda su vida, embistiendo con total insistencia a su propio hijo; le dieron ganas de vomitar, unas nauseas que se atoró en su garganta. Aún sin explicarse si la causa era le escena que estaba observando o era por el exceso de alcohol que había ingerido. Lo resumido fue algo desagradable para su atormentada mente y el maltrecho corazón.

 

Los dos desnudos y bañados de sudor, sentados en una cama completamente destendida, uno encima del otro. Los gemidos de Anthony eran bañados de excitación y sensuales como si fuera la más exquisita miel derritiéndose. Steve gruñendo por debajo, aplastando contra su cuerpo al castaño entra la pared y él. Empotrándole y dando estocadas certeras  que hacían delirar al contrario.

 

-No. . .  basta. . .  no-oh ¡Ah! ¡Ahí! – las palabras inconscientes de Tony eran un gran debate. Aferrándose con sus brazos contra el cuello del Capitán, que con cada estocada lo hacía saltar, ruborizándose cada vez más al sentir el delicioso cosquilleo en sus partes bajas como el grato aliento del rubio contra su cuello, quien besaba aquella parte con total adoración – ¡Steve, para! ¡Ah! – Cerró los ojos al sentir la nueva rapidez de los movimientos y fuerza renovada que golpeaba sin piedad alguna en ese punto erógeno.

 

Howard apretó los puños con total rabia.

Sintiéndose traicionado.

La cólera lo envolvió tan fuerte como el despecho que apretaba su corazón hasta sangrar. Las lágrimas querían salir ante el ardor de sus ojos, pero se repetía una y mil veces que un Stark jamás lloraba. No debía de sentir ello, él estaba casado y Steve no era nada suyo; pero la agonía no se iba.

 

Steve no era suyo.

 

Y él tan ingenuo pensó que por una noche lo sería. Habían estado como buenos compañeros entre la segunda guerra mundial, Steve sin dar ninguna señal de darle ilusiones para que se fijara en su persona. El rubio había querido a Margaret en esos tiempos y ahora que ella no estaba, el soldado no lo miraba como él lo hacía. Realmente Rogers no era para nada suyo.

 

Pero eso tampoco le da derecho a meterse con su hijo.

Tony era su hijo _¡Por dios!_ Técnicamente, Steve le doblaba la edad. Debía ser una maldita broma.

 

No iba a permitir que el acto continúe, iba a bajar hacia aquel piso para golpear a ese maldito rubio. Furioso por tocar de esa manera a su hijo. Por ensuciar a su propio hijo con esas asquerosas manos que tanto ansiaba que lo tocara de la misma manera.

 

No iba aceptar semejante aberración.

 

-Te amo.

 

Jadeo. Retrocedió un par de pasos ante el nuevo suceso. En las pantallas, el acto dejó de ser erótico y obsceno, para volverse íntimo y cálido. Steve miraba fijamente al castaño, regalándole suaves besos por todo su sonrosado rostro.

 

-Steve.

 

El susurro débil, pero con un escondido sentimiento acogedor; Tony lo miró con suavidad y sin barreras con que defenderse. Los dos se observaron por breves segundos, para luego besarse como si solo fueran ellos dos en el universo. Un amor que siempre fue correspondido. Parsimoniosamente, la mano de Tony acariciaba la mejilla del rubio. Un tacto que nunca pensó dar.

Cuando el oxígeno pidió presencia. Ambos se separaron por una corta distancia, mirándose mutuamente como si se hablaran mentalmente, cayeron ante sus miradas.

 

-Te amo.

 

El rubio apretó su cintura y volvió con los frenéticos movimientos, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro del Stark, repetía sus sentimientos sin pena alguna. Queriendo llegar al corazón de su castaño en brazos y no salir de ahí jamás.

 

Las pantallas se apagaron y Howard se asustó. Antes enmudecido por la confesión, trato de averiguar del causante de la interrupción. Encontrándose con la asistencia de Natasha Romanoff, quien había estado unos minutos antes detrás de él.

 

La pelirroja lo miraba seriamente y parada de manera recta de la única salida que había en el cuarto. Howard sintió espasmos en su cuerpo. Pero la tristeza en su mente lo dejó tan shockeado, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando silenciosamente.

 

La mujer ya sabía de los sentimientos de Howard. Era demasiado evidente, pero los ojos de su Capitán eran tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta o simplemente, no le daba tanta importancia, puesto que para él, solo existía una sola persona en su corazón y mente que dejaba al resto como insignificantes.

 

-¿No iras a detenerlos? – Natasha se hizo a un costado, dándole pase a la huida del Stark. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Howard no daba ningún movimiento. Solo el bajar de su mirada ante la pérdida de él mismo en sus propios pensamientos. Digerir por un momento lo que había visto.

 

-No – contestó finalmente, cerrando sus ojos. Reprimiendo todo el dolor que sentía en su alma. Podía tener el despecho por las nubes, el odio crujir dentro de él. Pero sabía la verdad detrás de ello. Steve amaba su hijo y según las expresiones que había detectado, podía jurar que algo dentro de Anthony, también correspondía los sentimientos del soldado. Eso era lo único que hizo pisar tierra a Howard y dejar esa estúpida idea de seducir al Capitán.

 

Él ya tenía a alguien especial. Steve había escogido a Tony.

Howard ya había causado tanto dolor a su hijo. Tener tan solo el pensamiento de quitar a la única persona que probablemente había rescatado la humanidad de Tony y podría salvarlo de él mismo, sería la cosa más horrible que el Stark pueda hacer. No. No quería causar más daño y mucho menos a su hijo. Pero a pesar de ello dolía.

 

Dolía horriblemente. No obstante, la tristeza liberaba el sufrimiento.

 

No había nada más que hacer – ¿Tú sabias de esto? – preguntó Howard al ver la seriedad de Black Widow. Por lo entendido, su hijo era el enemigo. Era algo confuso después de unir cabos, que el Capitán América y su hijo, estuvieran juntos.

 

¿Cómo se llegó a esto? ¿Y por qué los demás Vengadores no sabían de esto? Y si lo hacían, entonces ¿Por qué no habían hecho nada al respecto?

 

Secándose las mejillas por las lágrimas traicioneras derramadas. Espero la respuesta de la pelirroja, quien parecía dejar a lado su rudeza y tranquilizarse por breves momentos.

 

-Es una larga historia.

 

-Tenemos toda la noche – insistió el Stark seriamente, queriendo proyectar la importancia del tema para él. Natasha no se hizo de rogar y asintió.

 

-Ellos habían estado en una relación de un año. Después de rescatar a James de Hydra. Se había capturado a Tony, pero él había tenido un incidente.

 

-

 

-¡Ah! Steve detente – No le gustaba, odiaba sentirse así. Sentir aquel placer que recorría desde pies a cabeza, como latigazos que azotaba su libido hasta incrementarlo. Él había tenido relaciones antes, violaciones la mayoría. Era un acto doloroso en lo cual no había ninguna pizca de gozo; el asco y odio a si mismo era las consecuencias cada vez que tenía que compartir un polvo con alguien. Por ello no era tan fan del sexo.

 

Sentir esa sensación nueva de calidez y seguridad que le otorgaba Steve era diferente. Él le hacía sentirse querido y completo. Cada vez que compartía cama con aquel rubio, no había remordimiento de por medio. No era forzado. Todo era caricias y palabras de amor que susurraba por su oído, repartiendo besos por su nuca.

 

Nunca había sentido esa satisfacción ante una nueva embestida que lo hacía ver estrellas y arquear la espalda. Jamás pensó sentirse de esa manera en un encuentro carnal. Porque lo que estaba haciendo con el Capitán América y enemigo público no era un simple sexo. Steve se estaba entregando a él.

Y él no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Hydra no le preparó para esto.

 

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, mordiendo la almohada ante el choque de la pelvis de su amante contra sus nalgas, dando fruto a un sonido de chapoteo constante. No quería gemir, se oía tan extraño, quería dejar de sentir y que todo acabe. Sollozando complacido al nuevo brusco movimiento.

 

Gruñidos y jadeos placenteros provenían del Capitán, cada vez más largos cuando las embestidas se volvían profundas y duras, las cuales debía de sujetar con firmeza las caderas de su castaño que se retorcía de regocijo ante el nuevo punto alcanzado.

 

-Tony.  Mi Tony ¡Oh amor! – Jadeo varias veces antes de seguir – Ya estoy cerca.

 

-Jo-der. . . ¡Ya! – El castaño no lo resistió y alzó el rostro al sentir la profundidad del caso. Siendo empujado al antojo del contrario, gustosamente penetrado con una máxima velocidad y fuerza que solo un super soldado podría dar, perdiendo el control ante el evidente final.

 

Sus gemidos le dificultaban el hablar correctamente, balbuceando incoherencias al avisar que él también estaba por acabar sin tener que tocarse su miembro.

Sus rodillas le dolían, sus brazos estaban entumecidos y que decir de su cadera, pero quería resistir. Tony quería saborear el exquisito final del orgasmo en todo su esplendor. Dejando su orgullo a un lado y sacando a Hydra de su cabeza, gritó por más fuerza y hacer lo imposible con él.

 

Clavando fuertemente contra su próstata, las sensaciones aumentaban a un nivel que no podía dejarlo pensar. Sudando y empapando las sabanas arrugadas, Tony miraba el techo al perderse en el delicioso estrago del pre-orgasmo.

El cual le llegó como una bomba que le hizo convulsionar en su lugar, desplomándose sobre la cama, aún con las caderas siendo sostenidas por el Capitán. Derramando su semilla contra las sabanas y gimiendo encantadoramente ante la agradable percepción, como la más maravillosa droga nunca antes consumida.

 

Steve por otro lado, gruño como un animal al sentir en sus últimas estocadas, el estrujamiento de las calientes paredes de Anthony contra su miembro. Enloqueciéndolo, penetrando a Tony a tal grado que parecía clavarse en su estómago. Llenándolo de él hasta agotarse.

 

Jadeo satisfactoriamente, mientras poco a poco dejaba de presionar la piel del Stark, que habían dejado huellas en ella. Dando unas leves embestidas, disfrutando el alargamiento del orgasmo.

 

Se acostó a lado de su castaño. Abrazándole, esta vez, dulcemente. Estiró su brazo, para recoger la sabana del suelo y así abrigarse junto a Tony del frío de la noche. Aunque el calor corporal y luego del acto, habían calentado bastante el ambiente. Pero Anthony no reclamó nada. Ni por la sabana que le cubría, ni por el abrazo del Capitán que lo acurrucaba contra su pecho, ni mucho menos los mimos y besos que recibía.

 

Anthony estaba demasiado cansado para pelear. O al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Respirando lentamente para calmar su alocado pulso. Notó el tranquilo tacto de la mano del rubio contra su reactor. Besándole plácidamente contra sus labios. No había lujuria en el acto. Solo eran besos moderados, pero con sentimientos cálidos.

 

Tony solo cerró los ojos y se guio por el campo inexplorable para él.

 

-No sabes cuánto te amo – el castaño abrió los ojos y se fijó en los azules hermosos de Steve. Sin intenciones de responder, Rogers le dio un breve beso y volvió a hablar siguiendo con las caricias a su cuerpo – Acabaremos con Hydra y serás libre.

 

¿Libre?

 

Tony era libre, él había escogido un camino. Steve debía entender que después de haber convivido una temporada con él, no podría cambiar toda una vida en Hydra.

 

-Podremos estar juntos – susurró mientras apreciaba cada expresión del castaño. Quien parecía angustiado. Compartiendo su tristeza con el ajeno. Tony solo negó con la cabeza y Steve trató de ignorarlo. No sentir le escaza cooperación de su amado. Porque dolía hacer todo solo.

Porque él creía que muy pronto él y Tony estarían juntos de nuevo. Que nada más existiera, solo ellos. Si tan solo los únicos en el mundo fueran ellos dos. No bandos. No Vengadores ni Hydra. Solo Steve y Tony.

 

-No voy a rendirme. Jamás lo hare – Steve abrazó con fuerza al castaño y se escondió en su cuello. Queriendo oler a primera fila su aroma, reconfortándolo ante las pesadillas. Tony aún no podía explicarse, no podía comprender. Él era una persona horrible ¿Entonces por qué era merecedor de esa calidez familiar? ¿Por qué ese hombre tan perfecto y justo lo amaba tanto?

 

Era triste y tonto. Tony realmente no quería sentirse así.

 

-Te amo.

 

Y Tony se odio tanto al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

¡Saludos enormes y Feliz Lectura!


	7. Como te adentraste a mi vida

_Mundo 2_

 

_Cuando Steve conoció por primera vez al hijo de Howard Stark, pensó que tendría un carácter sanguinario tal y como su expediente lo detallaba. Pero cuando pudo observarlo desde una determinada lejanía, tuvo que admitir que se equivocó en ciertas partes, no era quién había imaginado después de haberlo capturado en la base del enemigo._

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son? – preguntaba con un aire perdido y confuso, jadeando cansadamente miraba lentamente su alrededor del pequeño cuarto de interrogatorio. Fury se encargaría de sacar toda la información que sabía el campeón de Hydra mediante un estricto interrogatorio._

_-No estás en posición para preguntar – habló el agente, quien manejaba estos casos._

_-¿Dónde estoy? – quejó._

_Steve estaba presente, después de la exitosa misión de rescatar a su amigo, compañero y hermano, Bucky; tenía que hacerse cargo de la recuperación del anterior mencionado y vigilar detenidamente al enemigo inmovilizado. Mirándolo detrás de un espejo falso, sin perder detalle de algún gesto en su rostro._

_-¿Dónde? –  el castaño estaba en la oscuridad del cuarto, siendo cubierto por una luz que solo enfocaba su rostro y llegaba a cegarle. Sus manos encadenadas en cada antebrazo de la silla de metal del cual estaba sentado, hacían que su respiración y la preocupación aumentasen al percatar su total vulnerabilidad._

_-Tú realmente quieres hacerme perder la paciencia – la amenaza del agente escapaba con una ronca voz, aproximándose a la presa, intentando recudir a la intimidación._

_-Pregúntale sobre Hydra – Steve miró como Fury le hablaba por un comunicador al agente dentro del cuarto._

_-Ayúdenme – susurraba al recobrar poco a poco el sentido – ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tienes amarrado? – afianzó la voz y la seguridad como la furia empezó a llenarse en su cuerpo. Una mano sobre su garganta, hizo que la proximidad del rostro del contrario alcanzara a tocar la luz y poder verlo con mayor claridad._

_-¿Dime todo sobre Hydra?_

_-¡Déjame en paz! – quiso rehuir del tacto y movió con violencia sus brazos para salir del encadenamiento._

_-¡Habla!_

_-No sé qué es Hydra, idiota ¿Ahora dime, dónde estoy?_

_-Dile que se calme, que lo vamos a liberar si colabora – Fury trataba de entrar a los pensamientos de Stark, pero tenía un ligero temor de que aquella máquina de lavado de mente haya afectado los recuerdos del hombre. Steve le había contado sobre el incidente, esperaba que no fuera aquello la falta de concordancia en el hablar del castaño amarrado._

_-No vas a salir si no hablas de Hydra, coopera y te sacaré de aquí._

_-Pero que mierda es Hy. . . yo – los intentos de escapar se apagaron de pronto, dejando el desconcertó en Steve y un Fury decepcionado, negando su falta de suerte – ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? No sé mi nombre ni. . . nada ¿Qué han hecho? . . . ¿Dónde? – la desesperación se reflejó en todo su ser y el agente miraba por el espejo esperando nuevas indicaciones – ¡Espera! Dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me tienen así? ¡Hey! ¡Dime!_

_Desgraciadamente Fury pidió su salida del interrogatorio. Nada servía una persona que había perdido sus recuerdos._

_Llevando a Anthony a una cárcel mediana de paredes acolchonadas, mientras sus gritos desesperantes se hacían cada vez más fuertes; quería información de su persona, lo que ocurría a su alrededor y el por qué lo mantenían prisionero en una celda. Todo se volvió caótico en su ser cuando el castaño amnésico descubrió el reactor en su pecho. Cayendo en un ataque de pánico ante todo lo vivido. No valía ningún grito, nadie le proporcionó información que podría tranquilizarlo._

_El Consejo pedía a gritos la cabeza del hijo de Howard Stark al informarle sobre su captura, habría mucho papeleo durante el proceso queriendo alcanzar la vigilancia completa del recién llegado y trasladarlo a La Balsa. Había tantos crímenes cometidos que los años enjaulados parecían cubrir dos vidas completas. Por otro lado, también se estaban gestionando los trámites del Soldado del Invierno, para que al contrario del anterior, no tuviera el mismo destino._

_-¿Quién eres? – preguntó cansado Anthony. Tirado en el suelo frio se había dispuesto a divagar tanto que creía haber perdido la cordura._

_-¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó el contrario, acuclillándose para así facilitar el intercambio de miradas._

_-No lo tomes personal, pero no recuerdo nada – cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante su voluntad, varios días agentes de diferentes rostros le preguntaban lo mismo una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Varios médicos detectaron su pérdida de memoria y aun así nadie le permitía recobrar el sentido de su antiguo yo._

_-Ni siquiera sabes por qué estás aquí – más que una pregunta, era una afirmación para el mismo – Soy James Buchannan Barnes, pero me decían Bucky. Aunque esa persona ya no existe._

_-No te entiendo, Bucky – miró perdido y preguntándose si su mente le estaba jugando nuevamente disparates al oír voces sin sentidos. Estar encerrado días, semanas, meses; tiempo que no podía descifrar ni contar, lo estaba llevando a la locura._

_-Tú eras un asesino a sangre fría, enemigo del gobierno y terrorista entre los pueblos, una amenaza mundial. Te llamas Anthony Edward Stark y eres un miembro clave de nuestro enemigo Hydra, yo estaba involucrado en esa organización igualmente, pero era forzado a ello – El castaño dejó de perderse en su mirada y tomó total atención a lo dicho, presionando sus palmas contra el suelo, trató de sentarse – Los Vengadores me rescataron y te metí en una máquina de lavado de mentes. Por ello no recuerdas nada._

_-Soy un prisionero – acongojado miró su alrededor, teniendo sentido todo a su alrededor._

_-Yo mate a personas e hice casi las mismas atrocidades que tú, pero yo no estaba consciente de ello; por eso Steve y su grupo están haciendo todo lo posible para que no me encarcelen, quieren que me incorporé a su equipo. Pero no lo siento justo._

_-¿Quieres más? – preguntó desconcertado, pero la negativa de aquel castaño de cabello largo hasta los hombros lo confundió más._

_-No me parece justo que me den una oportunidad y a ti no. Sé cómo se siente no tener recuerdo de nada y estar viviendo una realidad completamente nueva para ti. Tú eres la única persona que puede comprenderme de igual forma. Quiero que sea algo reciproco._

_-Entiendo tu punto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

_-Pero yo sí. Te he estado vigilando Stark, al no tener recuerdos de tu pasado, tienes reacciones diferentes a tu antiguo yo. Como si fueras otra persona, pero ellos no comprenden esto. Ellos quieren mandarte a una prisión de alta seguridad y hacerte pagar por todo el daño que has hecho – El silenció inundo el cuarto y la curiosidad del Stark aumentó al ver esos enigmáticos ojos de James bajar su postura. Guiándose por su mirar, localizo un pequeño dispositivo que resaltaba un ligero botón negro – Por eso es que te sacaré de aquí – Al apretar el pequeño botón, todo se apagó. La energía colapso, igual que todos sus sistemas._

_Anthony se puso de pie de inmediato al ver su celda abrirse de la nada y entre la oscuridad la mano del tal James se hizo presente, dando la oportunidad de escapar. No conocía para nada al hombre frente suyo; aunque tenía conocimiento de que si salía, estarían en graves problemas._

_-Vamos – la voz demandante de Barnes le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, tomándola para sentir el recorrido extraño de la libertad._

_-_

_Fury estaba haciéndole honor a su apellido. El moreno había sido informado en plena reunión con el Capitán América sobre el nuevo posicionamiento que tendría James, cuando de repente la iluminación se apagó de repente y una María Hill se presentó con una fuga del prisionero de Hydra con ayuda del ex soldado del invierno._

_Steve no podría creer lo que estaba siendo testigo. Tomó su escudo y llamó a su equipo para capturar a los dos prófugos._

_Fury desplegó agente en lugares estratégico para una mayor facilidad en la localización de aquel par._

_Aunque para aquel momento, la desesperación de la desaparición del campeón y el títere de Hydra estuvieran prófugos era presentes. Steve caminaba con duras y largas zancadas pensando en alguna recaída que debió tener James después de la discusión que tuvo con él ante el destino del prisionero. Nunca pensó que Barnes haría algo tan descarado como ello. Lo subestimó, debió poner más vigilancia y todo ello fue por su total indiferencia al tema. Rogers encontraría a su hermano de su misma época y lo haría entrar en razón._

_Por otro lado, Anthony caminaba por el jardín de las instalaciones, siendo el pasto verde el causante de las pequeñas sensaciones que sentía contra su pie.  Respirando a grandes profundidades el aire hasta llenarse los pulmones de ello. El relajante castaño trato de grabarse el ambiente en su memoria, que poco a poco comenzó a darle color en su oscura mente. Sentir que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasará después; no pensando en el futuro y concentrándose en el frio que se filtraba por su espalda y le hacía pequeñas cosquillas que le ocasionaba esos espasmos._

_-¿Te gusta? – preguntó su salvador con un pequeño tono de incomodidad que caracterizó su voz, pero el menor no le dio importancia, estaba tan absorto con las cosas que estaban alrededor de él que pensó que ya nada le importaba. Ese era el llamado libertad que le daba armonía a su alma. Para James no era fácil hacer todo ello, quería ser empático con Stark, puesto que el anterior mencionado estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él había tenido; las ansias de no saber nada a tu alrededor, que ni si quiera supieras que eras antes; volverte una sombra de la persona que fuiste ayer, no era nada lindo. Aunque ahora la víctima fuera uno de los peores criminales que tuvieron que enfrentar, que aquel hombre de su adelante estuviera involucrado con los constantes lavados de cerebro y siendo miembro de la organización que destruyó cada parte de su ser, tampoco era fácil._

_-¿Me gusta? Solo veo estructuras de un complejo que se hace llamar a ellos mismo Vengadores, algo soso por el estilo, pero tan seco – Anthony sonrió emocionado, sintiendo como su mecánico corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho – Es tan gris que. . .  lo amo. Es totalmente hermoso ver mi cárcel desde afuera que de adentro._

_-No es una cárcel – corrigió._

_-¿Ah no? – Preguntó confundido el menor, pero eso no le impidió desvanecer la sincera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro – Estuve dentro de un pequeño cuarto, vigilado por varios guardias y solo me llevaban al baño tres veces al día. Mañana, tarde y noche ¿Pero qué pasaba si no tenía ganas de ir al baño? ¿Qué haría en el baño cuando me mandaban ir ahí? ¿Mojarme la cara?_

_-No quiero saber lo que haces en el baño – interrumpió James al hacerle totalmente extraño tanto palabreo por parte del contrario. La primera vez que conoció a Anthony, era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, con lengua afilada y amenazas penetrantes. Mirada fría que parecía estar calculando el método de tu muerte._

_No se parecía para nada al risueño castaño que no dejaba de hablar sobre el pésimo trato que tuvo que pasar dentro de las instalaciones de Los Vengadores. Aturdido, Bucky tomó la muñeca del Stark; necesitaban marcharse lo antes posible antes de que alguien se diera cuenta del fallo de la electricidad y la falta de uno de sus prisioneros en la cárcel – Tenemos que irnos._

_El castaño con el reactor en el pecho no objetó, al contrario de todo pronóstico, Barnes fue testigo de cómo esos acaramelados con tendencia castaña mirada se abría poco a poco, para deslumbrar un ligero brillo en ello._

_Corrieron con el corazón en la boca, uno con determinación en su mente y otro, dejándose guiar en el suave juego que parecía caer en el sueño. No creyendo que todo esto estaba pasando en la realidad._

_Asaltando al primer auto que estuviera estacionada cerca. Pudiendo encenderlo fácilmente con un rápido manejo de cableados y ayuda de una navaja suiza, se logró movilizar y así salir hacia la ciudad más próxima posible. El castaño con barba de candado miró hacia su atrás, viendo con diversión el panorama lejano de la instalación que lo mantenían apresado. Parpadeando curioso, miró detenidamente a su compañero de fuga y conductor – ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó confundido._

_No era bueno lo que estaba haciendo, fugarse con el asesino favorito de Hydra no era algo correcto. Pero él también había sido un criminal de la misma organización, aunque en su caso era cierto que lo habían obligado en contra de su voluntad. Experimentando tanto dolor que era común en él. Anthony Edward Stark parecía la otra cara de la moneda, no había sido controlado como él, pero según su expediente, había sido contactado desde temprana edad por Hydra, siendo tan solo un niño de aproximadamente ocho años. Lo sabía, ahora todos sabían la identidad del otro por el incidente del proyecto Insight._

_Hydra le lavo el cerebro, no con una máquina como él, pero obligo a ese pequeño Stark a elegirlos sí o sí. Los Vengadores le estaban dando una oportunidad para reivindicarse; ahora que Anthony ha mostrado otra faceta desconocida para todos ¿Por qué no darle la misma oportunidad a él?_

_James se negaba rotundamente en tener favoritismo por los contactos que tuvo con Steve, sabía que él había matado personas, pero su mejor amigo había dicho que no era él, sino el soldado del invierno. Pero imposible no asemejarlo a su persona, aún tenía esas pesadillas._

_Anthony prometía comprensión – Salir de la ciudad, pero antes de ello ¿Algún lugar donde quieras ir? – James quería demostrar que sus actos no solo cometían asesinatos o destrucción, sino que él podría dar vida a los que necesitaban ayuda en su atormentada mente._

_-Tengo hambre – confesó, analizando el entusiasmo que aún permanecía en el cuerpo del castaño y ex convicto._

_-Comeremos entonces, pero será rápido, aún tenemos que huir – Anthony sonrió más que sentía sus mejillas dolerle, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, pudo abrir la ventanilla de su costado, haciendo que el aire se colara por el auto y despeinara sus cabellos._

_Sacando risas al Stark, era fresco y agradable el golpe de la brisa contra su rostro. La experiencia valía totalmente la pena. Puede que más tarde se arrepienta de ello, en algún momento los hombres que lo tuvieron encerrado lo buscarían, capaz lo encontrarían; pero hasta que eso no ocurra, él quería disfrutar de cada segundo. Volvió a juguetear con el interior del auto._

_-No toques nada – habló demandante James, pero había sido demasiado tarde para que Anthony comprendiera, encendiendo sin remedio la radio._

_Ooooh, my love_

_My Darling_

_I´ve hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time_

_Los dos se quedaron callados, escuchando la suave melodía que tenía tendencia en lo romántico; el ambiente se volvió incómodo para ambos mientras la canción seguía sonando. El ex sargento se removió de su propio asiento queriendo no perder su vista de la carretera, pero se le hizo imposible no darle un par de ojeadas a su acompañante. Quien parecía inconforme con el tono de la música y el mensaje._

_-Si quieres, puedes cambiarlo – James realmente quería acabar con aquella tensión y el castaño no replico, cambiando de inmediato al tener el listo de aprobación._

_We´ve got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it´s all that you´ve got_

_Whooooa, we´re half way there_

_Whooooa! Livin´ on a prayer_

_A Anthony le gusto la canción y lo dejó en esa estación; puesto que al parecer no era el único que le agrado la nueva música._

_James sonrió ligeramente y pensó por unos instantes, que podría llevarse bien con su acompañante._

_-_

 

_-Lo encontramos – Fue el comunicado de un agente que había rastreado por un reconocimiento facial gracias a una señal satelital. Fury tomó las coordenadas y avisó mediante un comunicador al Capitán y compañía. Quienes estaban movilizándose de manera rápida y precisa hacia su nuevo destino._

_-Debemos tomar otro vehículo, pueden rastrearnos por las placas – informó Barnes caminando seriamente hacia un auto con lunas polarizadas que estaba estacionado en una fila de vehículos fuera de un edificio. Atrás suyo, un Anthony Stark contento devorada una hamburguesa de Mc Donald._

_-Otra pregunta ¿Por qué tengo esta cosa incrustada en el pecho? – tocó ligeramente el centro de su pecho. Sintiendo la frialdad del metal a pesar de tener la tela de su ropa como interceptor._

_-Por lo poco que conozco, tuviste un incidente en una misión. Esa cosa te ayuda a seguir con vida – rompiendo la ventana con su brazo de metal, Anthony miró con mayor curiosidad aquella extremidad. No creía correcto preguntar sobre lo que pasó con su brazo para tener esa extraña prótesis, pero lo hacía ver cool de todas maneras. Aunque también su atención recaía en el metal en su pecho. Parecía una linterna humana y gruñó ante el pensamiento._

_-¿Tengo familia? – con la puerta abierta, ingreso al auto y esperó a que Bucky arrancará. Para James esa pregunta fue sacada de lo imprevisto. Con pesadez negó con la cabeza, esperando que el receptor haya captado el mensaje – ¿Nadie? – consternado, tomó su vaso descartable de coca cola y absorbió un poco._

_El auto avanzó y siguió su rumbo para llegar al límite de la ciudad y nuevamente cambiar de vehículo. No causar inconvenientes y mantener las apariencias bajas. Pero la situación se volvió complicado, cuando autos blindados empezaron a obstaculizarle el paso. Las alarmas sonaron en su interior cuando un escudo rebotó en la ventana del conductor, quebrándola._

_-Nos encontraron – Mirar a su mejor amigo por el retrovisor, manejando una motocicleta a lado de una Viuda Negra compartiendo mismo vehículo con Ojo de Halcón, quien estaba apuntándolos sin pena alguna – Sujétate – Anthony tomó el cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocó correctamente._

_-¡Bucky, detente ahora! – el grito del Capitán América fue el detonante para doblar sin previo visto al primer cruce. Conduciendo en una pista de doble sentido, lastimosamente, en el lado contrario. Sonando los claxon de autos desprevenidos ante semejante gallardía e imprudencia. James los esquivaba con facilidad al igual que los Vengadores que venían a su atrás._

_-Mañana nos reiremos de esto, claro si hay un mañana – El castaño amnésico solo rogaba no haber elegido mal sus opciones y haber aceptado la oferta de un loco suicida con brazo de metal._

_-Si ellos te atrapan, te aseguró que ni si quieras podrás ver uno – James nuevamente dobló, haciendo que la fuerza llevara a Anthony querer recostarse en el asiento._

_-Puede  que. . . – un disparo directo hacia la parte trasera del carro hizo que una mini explosión se produjera en ella. Levantando el auto un metro y medio. Las llantas trastabillaron cuando pisaron suelo, pero no se detuvieron – okey, me estoy empezando a asustar – El Stark miraba hacia lo que quedaba de la puerta trasera del auto y notara a los personajes que querían capturarlo._

_-Que no te intimiden – gruño Bucky para nuevamente dar una maniobra con el móvil._

_-No es eso pero ¡CUIDADO! – señaló a su adelante para que viera lo evidente, un hombre musculoso con capa roja y ropa guerrera apareció de repente en medio de la pista. Golpeando su martillo en mano contra el suelo, creo un estruendoso sonido y la presencia de un rayo en pleno luz del día. Dejando la pista destrozada e imposible de pasar. James no pudo frenar a tiempo y el auto chocó contra un escombro, dando dos vuelta para luego para con el vehículo con las ruedas arriba._

_Anthony estaba totalmente aturdido con un ligero dolor pasar por todo su cuerpo – Primero la seguridad – sacando el cinturón encima, su cuerpo cayó contra en el capo interno del auto. Gruñendo por el dolor que se intensifico en sus piernas. Giró su rostro en busca del hombre que lo sacó de la cárcel, más no lo encontró cerca. Sino que estaba al frente del vehículo volcado, con un hilo de sangre brotar por su sien y una metralleta en mano. El hombre lo había estado cargando una ligera bolsa en su espalda todo el día, nunca pensó que guardaba un arma de alto calibre dentro de ella._

_Los integrantes que se hacían llamar Vengadores, se posicionaron delante de él. El rubio con uniforme azul oscuro y estrella en el pecho empezó a hablarle a Bucky. Los demás estaban expectantes a su respuesta. Pero no bajaban la guardia._

_No pudo oír mucho de la conversación, pero solo su punto de vista se enfocaba en los gestos de aquel rubio que parecía ser el líder. Luego la mujer pelirroja que les acompañaba habló o al menos notó que movía su boca, luego aquel arquero y por último el hombre de la cortina en sus hombros. Él estaba bien seguro debajo del auto, era mejor no meterse en esos peliagudos asuntos._

_El rubio del escudo asintió con la cabeza y Bucky dejó de estar tenso. Volvió con pasos calmados hacia él y abrió la puerta de un solo arranque. Stark solo sonrió incómodamente y el ruido de la bulla de la gente escandalizada combinada con el sonido de los autos era su mejor umbral._

_-¿Ganamos? – preguntó inocentemente._

_-cincuenta por ciento, Anthony – contestó James con una ligera sonrisa._

_Lo pensó bien antes de tomar nuevamente la mano del contrario para ayudarse a levantar – mejor llámame Tony._

_El castaño de ojos curiosos comprendió que Bucky había negociado con el resto. Dando su palabra para su total vigilancia y responsabilidad para tener bajo al mando de su persona. Pero para Fury y el resto, eso no garantizaba nada; el soldado del invierno aún pertenecía en el cuerpo de James Barnes; aún debían trabajar en ello. Pero las palabras del mejor amigo de Steve pudieron colarse en su mente y perspectiva, teniendo la aprobación de su grupo al tener la intención de volver a Anthony Edward Stark en un aliado. Darle una segunda oportunidad._

_Steve no quería pelear más con James y la idea parecía estar en acuerdo con el resto de Vengadores, luego de tener una charla larga nuevamente con su equipo, pero esta vez incluyendo a Fury, la agente Hill y Bruce Banner. Se dio luz verde a la oportunidad de reintegrar a Stark, pero esta vez; recayendo la responsabilidad del Capitán. Quien seriamente lo haría, aunque muy en el fondo, el resentimiento aún seguía vivo._

_Fue difícil convencer al consejo sobre el nuevo proceso que se conllevará con Stark, dando los beneficios que traería su apoyo si realmente era cierto el enorme intelecto que poseía. Aunque al principio se negaron rotundamente, no tuvieron que hacer nada al respecto al tener en cuenta que fueron ellos los que capturaron a Anthony y no ninguno de sus miembros del FBI u otra organización del estado._

_Para la perspectiva de Anthony fue otra manera, caminar libremente por las instalaciones de los Vengadores, tener su propio cuarto; aunque aún tenía agentes vigilándolo y no podía salir del perímetro. El progreso estaba claro. Tony estaba feliz por el cambio y los nuevos conocimientos que aprendería._

_Aunque las miradas desconfiadas, dudosas y resentidas tuvieron explicación cuando de sus manos fueron llegadas un documento que daba información de todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Dándose cuenta de la gravedad del caso y su nombre manchado de sangre inocente. No era fácil procesarlo, pero no recordaba ninguno de esos caóticos hechos registrados en sus memorias y daba gracias de no tenerlos._

_-_

_No fue fácil interactuar con las personas que lo rodeaba, todos parecían acecharlo y vigilarlo en cada momento, esperando un movimiento en falso para tumbarlo al suelo y amenazarlo con una pistola en la cabeza. Tony tenía una reputación mala y no culpaba a los demás por sus suspicacia; pero la falta de cooperación del resto en integrarlo a la sociedad le daba punzadas de dolor en su ser, empezando a aislarse de todos y refugiándose en conversaciones amenas con Bucky. Aunque de todas maneras, el ánimo subía en inesperados días y le daba valor en intentar entablar alguna conversación con alguien que no pensara que en cualquier momento activaría alguna clase de bomba. Fue ahí cuando encontró con el primer Vengador que lo hizo sentir tan cómodo y de alguna manera, aceptado._

 

_-¿Entonces ustedes lo conocen como Midgard? – preguntó Tony al mismo tiempo que pelaba una manzana con un cuchillo._

_-He aprendido muchas cosas de este maravilloso lugar, aunque aún no puedo descifrar sus referencias – confesó el risueño dios quien había asaltado toda la refrigeradora y colocó toda la comida sobre la mesa._

_-Se supone que yo nací aquí y no comprendo nada a mi alrededor – sonrió agraciado al divertirse de la imagen del rubio de cabello largo embutiéndose crema batida en la boca – Antes estaba en una cárcel y hoy, técnicamente, estoy hablando con un dios del trueno mientras se traga comida chatarra ¿Acaso he muerto?_

_-Siéntete digno de ello – habló aún con la comida en la boca, para luego no dar tregua al hecho y volver a devorar ese rico emparedado de pavo a medio comer._

_-¿Podre ser digno de levantar el martillo de Thor? – preguntó con picardía y dejando las molestias a un lado, por fin probaba un bocado en toda aquella ruma de comida, mayormente chatarra. Y juró que las donas eran la hostia._

_-Hasta el momento Loki lo hizo dos veces – el dios solo le guiño el ojo entre picardía._

_-¿Loki pudo levantar el mjolnir? – interesado se removió de su asiento para poner total atención a su acompañante._

_-¡Oh! – Igualmente Thor dejó de comer al percatarse de la verdadera pregunta obvia de Stark – hablabas del mjolnir – susurro desviando la mirada._

_-¿Qué pensabas que preguntaría? – frunció el ceño ante la clara confusión, pero el doble entendimiento fue captado rápido:”Oh”. Dejando el ambiente en un silencio incómodo. Ambos siguieron comiendo parsimoniosamente sin dirigirse una palabra encima._

_Cuando Thor pudo acabar su tercera botella de cerveza, Tony no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad - ¿Y duele?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya sabes. . . ¿Hacerlo con otro hombre o en tu caso, con un dios?_

_Steve quería pensar en todas las cosas buenas que había en el mundo cada vez que Natasha le reportaba su misión anterior al momento en que se dirigían a la cocina. Las situaciones que pasaban y villanos que debían enfrentar eran más complicado que el anterior._

_Suspiró desganado para nuevamente concentrarse en las palabras de la pelirroja y disminuir un poco su preocupación al verla aún con algunas cicatrices y un severo maquillaje que tapaba los moretones que molestaba en su nívea piel._

_-Entonces rodamos por el césped. Él me había hechizado para no moverme y se montó encima de mí – Thor se calló de improvisto al ver pasar a sus dos compañeros de pelea en la cocina. Su castaño acompañante estaba por una cucharada de helado en mitad de camino hacia su rostro – ¡Amigos de guerra! Justo le estaba contando al pequeño mortal de como Loki me dio. . ._

_-¡No Thor! – Gritó totalmente sonrojado el menor, dejando el bote de helado que había estado reposando sobre sus piernas en la mesa – No al frente de ellos._

_-¿No qué? – preguntó desconfiado Steve, pensando en breve instante que Tony estaba sacando información al Vengador más ingenuo del grupo. Por más palabras correctas que podía decir, aún no podía bajar la guardia al lado de ese ex soldado de Hydra._

_-No es tu asunto – gruño más avergonzado que molesto._

_Steve frunció el ceño ante la evidente seña de rebeldía en su tonalidad de voz del contrario – Escúchame bien Anthony, no estás en posición para. . ._

_-Estábamos hablando de sexo – comentó el dios como si fuera algo normal de expresar, para luego pasar sus palabras gracias al pequeño dulzor de una cerveza helada – anal._

_Stark no sabía en qué sitio meterse y solo se pegó una palmada en la frente. El rubor del Capitán América y la culpable sonrisa de la Viuda Negra fue lo que delató por completo la poca importancia del tema._

_-La curiosidad mató al gato – Natasha tomó un six pack de energizante y se retiró del cuarto. Steve quería recomponerse y no tratar de verse arrepentido por preguntar con insistencia al castaño._

_-Siguiendo con el relato._

_Steve y Tony hicieron lo posible para callar al dios del trueno y las no tan inocentes travesuras que tuvo con el dios de las mentiras._

_Aunque pasara los días, Los Vengadores podían confirmar que aquel hombre que una vez perteneció en el bando de Hydra, ese hombre sanguinario y cruel que era declarado como amenaza mundial, habría desaparecido. No obstante, las heridas implantadas en el corazón del Capitán aún seguían frescas cada vez que recordaba el caso de su bella Agente Carter. Cegando cada muestra de bondad e intenciones de amistad que mostraba el castaño._

_Tony creyó por primera vez que podría huir de su pasado, mirando desde el principio su presente y centrarse en su futuro. Tenía fe que en cualquier momento, los demás dejaran de mirarlo como un monstruo y podrían conocer al verdadero Anthony. Él quería creer que si se esforzaba lo suficiente en reflejar lo que realmente sentía y se expresaba de la manera que él solía hacerlo, naturalmente; podrían bajar la guardia los demás y tratarlo como una persona normal. Lograr la ansiada libertad, esa sensación completa que llenaría su alma hasta volver su peso en pluma. Probar quien era realmente y volver sus sueños en realidades tocables que ayudaría a los demás, cambiar esas expresiones de ira y miedo en sus rostros, volverlas en admiración y sorpresa._

_Quería salir nuevamente a comer esa deliciosa hamburguesa que había comprado Bucky hace semanas atrás. James le pidió con camarería que le llamara por ese adorable sobrenombre. En Barnes encontró compañía, la soledad no lo consumió totalmente; pudo compartir problemas similares, pero no los mismos temores._

_James quería recuperar sus memorias, pero él no. Quería enterrarlos en lo más al fondo de su ser al saber las atrocidades que había hecho y las torturas que tuvo que pasar dentro de Hydra. Anthony no quería recordar, no quería saber lo que se sentía arrancar las vidas con tus propias manos, presenciar atrocidades sin hacer nada a cambio, rebajar su dignidad para sentir lo que era el infierno en su cuerpo._

_Por el momento, el castaño solo había leído su historial como si fuera una obra tétrica y de horror, pero siendo el protagonista de la historia. Se sentía un lector más, no quería ser parte de ello._

_Es por ello que las pesadillas venían a su mente, asaltándole en las noches y no queriendo dormir hasta que el sol apareciera por las ventanas y le reciba con una bella realidad de la cual él estaba protegido en aquel edificio._

_Era una de esas típicas noches de las cuales buscaba alcohol por la refrigeradora y se iba al sofá de la pequeña sala que disponían dentro de las instalaciones. Alcohol, soledad y oscuridad, eran los mejores acompañantes  que pudo tener. No querer pensar ni revivir nada. Que los sueños dejaran de atormentarlo y despertar con jadeos, sudor y lágrimas. Tony quería dejar de tener esas clases de pesadillas, pero no podía y el insomnio parecía ser de buena ayuda._

_-I tried to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies – sonrió con desdicha y se reprochó – I tried to laugh about it, hiding the tears in my eyes._ _Cause boys don’t cry. Boys don’t cry – no recordó más la letra y solo cerró los ojos para no maldecir su vida._

_-Una canción totalmente estereotipada ¿No crees? – Natasha interrumpió su bebida, para hacerse notar. Su silueta reluciente a pesar de la bata blanca cubriéndola, no perdía la seriedad de su rostro ni la pequeña comprensibilidad que tenía por él – No te acabes todo – se refirió a la cerveza._

_Tony apretó los labios y solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, formándose un tenso ambiente alrededor de ambos. Nunca hubo una buena comunicación entre ambos. El castaño confesaba que sentía intimidación por la peligrosa rusa y ella solo estaba atenta de cualquier movimiento en falso que se atrevería hacer el Stark, para tener una justificación sustentable para matarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-No podía dormir – confesó el castaño queriendo mirar a otro lado y dejar de sentir esa profunda mirada de la mujer sobre su rostro._

_-¿Acaso tienes pesadillas? – preguntó mientras tanteaba el terreno y se disponía a sentarse a lado de él, tomando una botella de cerveza que reposaba sobre el suelo._

_-Fragmentos – parpadeo fuertemente con una leve sonrisa, era una palabra que apuntaba justo en el blanco, pero por más sincera que era, Natasha lo tomó como una advertencia._

_-¿Estas empezando a recordar? – la mirada se intensificó y sin tener intensión ante su cuerpo, la llamarada de alerta vibrar en su mente, la ponía totalmente despierta ante cualquier acto o palabra que hiciera Anthony en los próximos segundos._

_-No lo sé – suspiró con molestia y apretó la botella de cerveza que sostenía en su mano – Yo no sé porque me imagino esas situaciones, simplemente están en mi cabeza y no quiero._

_-¿Qué no quieres?_

_-Volver a ser como antes – el punzón del dolor de su cabeza comenzó y trató de disiparlo al estirar sus cabellos con su mano – tengo miedo ¿Okey?– Tony sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, bajo la mirada y se sintió tan solo, confundido, extraño – ¿Pero tú que vas a saber? Jamás has manchado tus manos con sangre inocente, ni tampoco tienes esa culpabilidad que no te deja dormir, el arrepentimiento del saber que pudiste haber hecho otras cosas y no creer por qué tomaste ese rumbo; que otras personas te controlen y tú no puedas hacer nada – Los ojos se humedecieron y dejó de hablar porque en cualquier momento su voz se cortaría, el castaño tenía orgullo y no quería perderlo en una incierta madrugada._

_-Lo sé._

_Tony la mira por breves segundos, antes de mirar a su mano, para luego volver a mirarla pero con mayor asombro, al no poder imaginar a Natasha con ese comportamiento; ella se veía tan recta y justa, sin doblegarse ante nadie. Le era casi imposible de creer._

_-Pero tú eres uno de Los Vengadores, eso te convertiría en una superheroína._

_-Yo no era tan correcta en mi pasado – La expresión de la pelirroja se calmó y la empatía comenzó a ganar terreno en su ser – Hubo un tiempo en la cual mis números estaban en rojo. Cometí asesinatos que nunca en mi vida podría perdonarme, pensé que acabaría muerta siendo un monstruo. Pero Clint me salvó, le debo la vida y la de muchas personas más; él tuvo una vida similar a la tuya al principió y cambió. Él es el primero en dar segundas oportunidades – la mujer lo miró fijamente mientras bebía sin atorarse – Además, no eres el único con pesadillas en este complejo._

_-Lo siento – Tony compendió el dolor en los ojos de Natasha y se arrepintió de juzgarla. Su intención no era volver a revivir esos desgarradores momentos. Nunca pensó en la vida pasada de Los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos de la tierra tuvieran que pasar por momentos tan difíciles._

_-No – Romanoff lo interrumpió– lo siento yo – el ambiento dejó de volverse incómodo, aunque el silencio aún seguía presente, ya no era tan extraño ni agobiante. Ambos volvieron  beber y dejar que los malos recuerdos solo sean eso, recuerdos que con el tiempo se quedara en el olvido – supongo que no somos tan distintos después de todo._

_Al notar la pequeña sonrisa de la pelirroja y el gesto de camarería al acercarle la botella de alcohol contra la suya, no pudo evitar tender el mismo gesto y chocar ambas botellas con complicidad en sus miradas. Puede que la acción no valiera nada en un contexto de algún tercero, pero entre ambos, significaba una leve ofrenda de paz para llevar el ambiente tranquilo cuando estaban los dos juntos. Aunque no podrías tapar el sol con un dedo._

_-Natasha – el castaño frunció el ceño completamente decidido en el repentino pensamiento de un supuesto – realmente no quiero lastimar a nadie más – Suspiro cansado pero a la misma vez sostenía una expresión seria llegando al límite de lo amargo. La mujer no estaba segura de los pensamientos de su acompañante, le era dificultoso tratar de leer sus expresiones a través de esos tristes ojos – Si vuelvo a ser el hombre que fui, por favor – Él estaba decidido a cambiar, era todo por el todo, para así poder demostrar a  los demás quien era verdaderamente – Mátame._

_-No tienes que decírmelo, es obvio que lo haría – La sensación del sueño llegó a su cuerpo. Tony sentía que al menos una carga dejara su espalda, saber que sus pesadillas solo se quedarán en ese estado de ensueño y no en realidad. El calorcito en su pecho se volvió agradable desde ese entonces y confortable, tan cómodo que los párpados empezaron a cansarse de estar abiertos. Un tranquilo agotamiento que prometía ser armonioso al cerrar esos castaños ojos._

_Natasha había dicho la verdad aunque no completa. Ella tenía pesadillas de su pasado, pero no era la única en el grupo que no podía dormir a causa de estas. De eso estaba seguro Steve, quien había escuchado la conversación detrás de la pared a las 3:25 de la madrugada._

_-_

_Llegar a la atención del más capacitado científico no fue tan complicado. Puede que al principio no hubiera sido lo mismo, al ser una de las cosas más evitable para Bruce Banner, era irremediablemente evidente que el doctor no quisiera saber nada acerca de él si es que no quisiera despertar a la bestia verde. Una referencia que no comprendía del todo en la mentalidad del castaño amnésico. Pero al no tener conocimiento de muchas cosas gracias a su discapacidad que tuvo, quiso solucionar aquel minúsculo problema para poder tragarse libros enormes de diferentes materias, más aficionado a la ciencia. Interesándole desde el primer momento todo referente a la robótica o temas ligados a la mecánica, comprendiendo de pies a cabeza todas las nuevas tecnologías de la actual época._

_Su inteligencia era admirable ante varios agentes y personales que se sorprendían de su clara comprensión de los libros de conocimiento superior. Lo igualaron a su padre, hombre que lo conocía por los libros e informes; pero no nacía ningún sentimiento familiar con respecto a ese hombre de esterilizado bigote. Tampoco le interesó saber que su padre había trabajado a mano junto con el Capitán América y conocido a Bucky. No le llamó la atención si no fuera por sus singulares fórmulas que aportaron mucho a la moderna tecnología._

_Queriendo aportar algo más que fuera una destrucción que él no recordaba haber ejercido, Tony dispuso a mejorar la seguridad del complejo. Estaba seguro que si volvería a suceder el inconveniente que ocasionó Barnes en las instalaciones para su escape, Fury le crecería cabello, pero esta vez de color verde._

_Fue que en un laboratorio, generando un sistema que había estado programado para no tener ningún inconveniente y automatizado para todo conflicto o malware que tratara de ocasionar percances. Siendo vigilado estrictamente, pero esta vez con el personal más alejado para no ocasionar ningún estado de incomodidad para su persona._

_Cuando pudo ver directamente a Bruce Banner, al tener que compartir laboratorio, sabía que el científico era totalmente parco ante su presencia. Se miraron para luego fingir que ni uno ni el otro existían._

_Pasaron días, para que la poca paciencia de Tony aguantara el silencio obligatorio que aparecía cada vez que Bruce cruzaba las puertas del laboratorio cristalizado. Comenzando con breves palabras de saludos, poco a poco entraron en un campo lejano del núcleo de la confianza. Con pasos pequeños pero de gran importancia, ambos genios pudieron congeniar de manera más fluida cada oportunidad que convivía. Tony se sintió que muy pronto sería aceptado por el grupo de héroes al pasar el tiempo, dejar de ser visto como una amenaza y observándolo como un aliado más._

_Pero no todo se pintaba de color de rosa en los ojos del castaño y sus pensamientos se desvían en actos que parecían dejarle como una especie de deja vu. Un presentimiento que algo dentro de él no había arreglo. Ese dolor en la parte frontal de su cabeza era el origen de su tormento; para el hombre de pocos recuerdos le era insoportable los lapsos en la cual algunas imágenes de su subconsciente quisiera resurgir en su mente._

_Esa mezcla malsana de dolor e ira dentro de su confundido cuerpo al no saber de dónde provenía tales sentimientos le volvía exasperante y poco paciente, teniendo que descargar su frustración contra sus proyectos, materiales y su cuerpo._

_No quería mostrar su quiebre, mucho menos que lo notara Natasha ni Bucky. Queriendo mostrar fortaleza y agradecimiento ante la confianza de su casi liberación, quería reflejar su mejoramiento, no lo contrario. Nadie debía saber que las pesadillas se volvían más grotescas y realistas. Despertar llorando y con una zumbido en el oído no era común, pero la intranquilidad ante el temblor de su cuerpo se repetía mil veces la pregunta en su cabeza, qué estaba pasando con él._

_Su infierno parecía ser incomprensible. Pero los gestos que aún fastidiaban al castaño, fueron notados de inmediato en el gran observador que era Bruce Banner. El hombre trató indirectamente que el castaño tuviera la seguridad en hablar sobre los extraños pensamiento cuando este dormitaba en el laboratorio. Analizando sus gestos inquietos, creyó que las pesadillas que el presenciaba en el exterior se debían a su antigua vida._

_Cuando Bruce se cansó de esperar. Abordó el tema con profesionalismo, preguntándole directamente que es lo que estaba pasando en esa cabecita suya; lo que no contó fue su inesperada respuesta._

_-Construyamos una IA._

_-¿IA?_

_-Inteligencia Artificial_

_-Ya sé que es inteligencia artificial, lo qué pregunto es por qué._

_-y lo que te pregunto yo es por qué no._

_-Stark – resondró el científico al identificar el claro círculo de pérdida de tiempo al tratar de volver al tema de origen._

_-Banner – imitó._

_-No te voy a apoyar en nada si no me dices cuáles son tus intenciones – Bruce se puso fuerte y no quiso torcer su brazo._

_-Pensé que éramos amigos – contestó de lo más simple, queriendo desviar el tema._

_-¿Cuándo acordamos eso? – preguntó extrañado._

_-Tu frialdad no me duele – con mano en el pecho, fingió dolor – me quema, me lastima._

_-No me malinterpretes, pero eres un ex miembro de Hydra._

_-Quien le lavaron el cerebro y ni si quiera sabe que mierda significa Hydra – estaba seguro que si hubiera hablado esto en frente del Capitán América, este le hubiera dado una mirada dura de reproche por su lenguaje. El hombre no soportaba el mal vocabulario, por no decir que ni siquiera lo soportaba a él; era realmente obvio su rechazo ante su postura, que no quería saber nada de él, ni si quiera entablar una conversación serena._

_-No sabemos mucho de ti, eso te convierte peligroso – reafirmó el hombre su punto para que dejara el tema de la IA estancada._

_-Vaya. . .  No creía que el doctor Bruce Banner estuviera dentro de las masas que me juzgaban. Te creía diferente – Era obvio que aquellas palabras lo habían lastimado. El científico se percató de ello y un picor en su garganta le pidió modificar sus palabras – Es por esas razones que quiero probar que no soy peligroso. Quiero demostrar que no soy el hombre que fui antes, solo un ciudadano justo, valiente y por qué no decir hermoso, porque me he visto en el espejo y debo admitir que no estoy nada mal, mírame, sin modestias presentes._

_-Tony – llamó por aquel diminutivo que tanto el castaño le pidió que lo nombrase – al grano._

_-¡Oh vamos! Siendo totalmente honesto no sé por qué me temen tanto. No soy bueno en las peleas._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó de inmediato aquello._

_-Cuando quise combatir contra Thor ante el último pastelillo de chocolate de la cocina. Me pateo el trasero. Literalmente, se sentó encima y el muy hijo de Odín se comió delante de mí. Que insensible._

_-Lo siento Stark, no sé si puedo creer en ti – con voz pasiva, el doctor quiso limpiarse las manos – además ese rubro no es mi campo._

_-Yo confió en ti, por eso quiero que me apoyes en esto. Si tanto temes que haga algo malo; vigílame entonces._

_Bruce pareció recapacitar, mirando calculado y fijamente al castaño menor; pudo asentir con aprobación al no percatar ningún indicio de engaño en su expresar. Tony sonrió abiertamente y trató de acercarse a su acompañante queriendo agradecerle pero la voz del contrario paró cualquier intención._

_-Con una condición – comenzó Bruce. El Stark solo se mantuvo callado y expectante a todo lo que el doctor quería decir – Me tendrás que contar todo sobre ti. Si tienes algún sueño extraño cuando duermes o algún recuerdo aparecer en tu mente. Debes contármelo todo. Absolutamente todo. Eso es lo que quiero._

_-Y yo quiero tener otra cita con Bucky, pero sé que eso no va a pasar._

_-Hablo en serio. Natasha me contó sobre tus insomnios y eso aunque no lo creas, preocupada a varias personas_

_El castaño no comprendía muy bien las intenciones del contrario, pero un fugaz pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran y le brillase por breves momentos – Hecho. . .  Espera ¿Eso es una declaración de amor?_

_-No. Claro que no – negó de inmediato el mayor ante la malinterpretación de sus intenciones._

_-Oh, Brucie poo, realmente estás enamorado de mí – sonrió por lo adorable de la situación y la inesperada timidez que contrajo a su acompañante al escuchar su afectivo apodo – lindo._

_-No me digas Brucie poo y no estoy enamorado de ti – alejándose de él, pensó que respirar aire lejos del laboratorio sería más satisfactorio al notar su pérdida de paciencia por las insinuaciones totalmente incomodas de Anthony._

_-Estas rojo, cariño – Tony sonrió con diversión al ver como su futuro mejor amigo salía del laboratorio mientras gritaba desde afuera un: Cállate, Stark._

_Suspiro aliviado al saber que contaría con el conocimiento de Banner ante su próximo proyecto – Realmente me ama. Me agrada – asintió y volvió con el desarrollo del nuevo algoritmo que rondaba en su cabeza._

 

_-_

 

_Agradar a Steve Rogers nunca fue un camino muy fácil ante la visión de un inexperto pero curioso Tony Stark. Ese soldado justo, quien muchos respetaban y varios medios lo catalogaban como el hombre perfecto, sex simbol de América y persona nominada para el próximo premio nobel de la paz. Para el ex miembro de Hydra, no lo veía como el pan de dios que todos comentaban. Pues cada vez que el rubio lo observaba, parecía que le clavaba varias puñaladas encima. La mirada cargada de rabia, desconfianza y odio, era totalmente evidente. Puesto que para él, su persona representaba en carne propia la organización que experimento con su mejor amigo y no se detiene de amenazar al mundo con su dominación._

_Suspiro por enésima vez, mientras comía una manzana, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos de cómo caerle bien al hombre de uniforme azul._

_-No te comas el blanco – se quejó Clint a lo lejanos, por fortuna el castaño pudo oírlo. Colocando la fruta en su posición inicial, sobre su cabeza._

_-¿Y si le hago una espada? Haría juego con su escudo – negó con su cabeza ante la idea tan clásica. Creyendo que regalarle algo bonito fuera a servir en ablandar el corazón del máximo patriota._

_-No te muevas si no quieres una flecha en tu garganta – se escuchó a lo lejano._

_-Si le reparo su motocicleta. . .  podría. . .  pero su moto está en buen estado ¿A no ser? – Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su ingeniosa idea, pero tan pronta como lo obtuvo, fue rápido su negatividad. Igual que la flecha que traspasó la manzana sobre la cabeza de Tony._

_-¡Sí!_

_-Mejor le pido ayuda a Brucie, él tiene mejores ideas – caminando hacia la salida, se despidió de un Clint quien pedía su asistencia en la prueba de arquería, pues según él, Tony le daba cierta inspiración, por ser ex integrante de Hydra._

_Aunque ese día, Stark quiso conversar con Bruce sobre el caso de la enemistad que sostenía con el líder de Los Vengadores. Se distrajo por los nuevos avances que obtenía su nueva IA, Jarvis. Era una maravilla como progresaba su proyecto, con la fiel vigilancia y aporte de Bruce Banner._

_A pesar de no tener la intención de llamar la atención del hombre de franjas y estrellas, Steve tuvo demasiadas sospechas y malos presentimientos cuando notaba la gran ausencia del científico del grupo y el convicto de Hydra. Ambos habían desaparecido por cuatro días completos, encerrados en su laboratorio; suceso que no tomó desapercibido por el Capitán._

_Teniendo la compañía de Natasha si es que la situación se volvía peligrosa. Los dos bajaron hacia el dichoso laboratorio. Entrando al cuarto y encontrando a ciertos genios alrededor de un gran desorden de circuitos y metales tirados._

_Steve miró con total desconfianza a la especie de holograma celeste semejante a una esfera, la cual se situaba al medio de todos. Bruce quien fue el primero en reaccionar ante la presencia de Natasha y suya, trató de llamar a ambos, invitando a acercarse._

_Pero cuando estaba a la distancia suficiente para apreciar mejor la vista. Tony, quien había estado callado y absorto por la luz que desprendía el holograma, empezó a gritar con los puños arriba, hablando con afirmaciones emocionadas y un repentino pero cariñoso sacudida que le otorgo a Bruce por los hombros, mientras no paraba de decir algo sobre: Esta vivo, está vivo. Riéndose como maniático._

_Steve estaba perdiendo la paciencia y casi le iba a propinar un golpe al castaño Stark al pensar que había entrado a una especie de locura repentina. Pero las palabras de Bruce le interrumpió, explicando todo, desde cero. Bueno no toda explicación lo hizo Banner, sino la misma Inteligencia artificial; puesto que Tony estaba en la octava nube y no pensaba salir de allí por un buen rato._

_-“Mi nombre es JARVIS, mis protocolos no son considerado una amenaza, fui creado por Anthony Edward Stark y el doctor Bruce Banner; mi misión es poder servir a Los Vengadores, reafirmando su seguridad y limitando mis acciones por lo ético y moral de una persona”_

_-Salúdale Jarvis._

_-“Es una gusto conocerle Natasha Romanoff, igualmente Steve Rogers”._

_-Sabe nuestros nombres – gruño el Capitán entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Añadimos toda la información proporcionada a su base de datos – explico Bruce._

_Natasha no dejaba de observar las frecuencias que resonaba la voz de Jarvis sobre su imagen y Steve parecía estar más aturdido que antes. La tecnología era totalmente extraña ahora que podría visualizarla personalmente, pero viendo la emoción desbordar por el ser del Stark, quien ahora abrazaba a un contento Bruce; creía que en cualquier momento, aquella tecnología lo iba a matar algún día._

_-¿Así que no eres peligroso? – preguntó con suspicacia el rubio, al notar como Natasha había bajado la defensa y le otorgaba una sonrisa de orgullo a ambos genios, especialmente al tímido doctor que agachaba la cabeza como un perrito avergonzado mientras movía la colita._

_-“En efecto, Capitán Rogers. No es necesario la desconfianza en mí”_

_-Lo siento por no creerte máquina, pero saliendo de este hombre, no me dejas alternativa – Tony sintió nuevamente la mirada punzante en él, obligándolo a pisar la realidad._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó el perjudicado sin rastro de aquella simpatía que desbordaba hace unos segundos._

_-Steve, tranquilo – Natasha percatándose del ambiente tenso, trató de separar a ambo hombres antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo? – preguntó irritado por aquella actitud que tenía el líder de Los Vengadores contra él. Enfrentándole con la mirada camino hacia él para que comprobara que no le tenía miedo. Natasha colocó una mano sobre su pecho para detener su paso._

_-¿Lo preguntas? Eres un asesino ¿Crees que con perder la memoria, tus crímenes se borrarán? ¿Qué la gente que mataste volverá a la vida? – La pelirroja lo miró severamente, sabía perfectamente que Rogers se guardaba sus verdaderos pensamientos con Anthony y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad al convivir con la persona que le había quitado a la persona que más quería en su vida. Steve aún no superaba tener a lado al asesino de su querida Peggy._

_-Creo que tenemos que relajarnos – intervino Bruce, hablando para sus compañeros y para él mismo antes de que el sujeto verde perdiera la paciencia._

_-¡No! ¡Deja que se descargue! ¡Vamos tira tu estúpida piedra y sígueme recordándome la horrible persona que era!_

_-“Señor técnicamente sufrió una amnesia permanente, es imposible que usted recuerde. . .”_

_-¡Ahora no, Jarvis! – el castaño estaba con los sentimientos a flote y el orgullo totalmente herido, no estaba de ánimos para la interrupción ingeniosa de Jarvis._

_-Por más maquinas que hagas para nosotros, jamás remedirás todo el daño que hiciste._

_-¡Steve, basta! – Natasha se interpuso en el campo de visión del rubio. Bruce tomó del brazo a Tony para hacerlo retroceder._

_-¿Qué? Si este hombre hasta mato a su propio padre – el castaño no quería escuchar más, así que solo salió del laboratorio, caminando apurado y sin prestarle atención a las voces que lo nombraban a su atrás._

_Fue la paciencia de un dispensable Bucky con quien pudo tranquilizar el punzante dolor de cabeza y corazón que sentía hasta agonizar. Haciendo lo imposible para no quebrarse con la primera persona que lo salvo y le otorgo una oportunidad. James lo había encontrado afortunadamente por el camino al castaño, al notar esa mirada desgarradoramente triste, sabía que algo malo le habían dicho. Refugiándose en el cuarto del ex soldado del invierno. Tony pudo contarle sus temores y el horrible pasado que el Capitán le había dicho. Sin mencionar quien fue el receptor de aquellas tormentosas palabras._

_James fue comprensivo y empático, provocándole un recibimiento de un sentimiento materno en su persona. Era como si Barnes estuviera sanando la herida con palabras llenas de esperanzas. Pidiéndole ignorar todo lo negativo y centrándose en el futuro, mas no en el pasado._

_Anthony necesitaba respirar y calmarse. El torrente de dolor fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Puede que nunca pueda llegar a ser amigo del Capitán América. Pero eso no significaba que por ello iba a dejar de luchar en ser alguien mejor._

_Le sonrió débilmente a Bucky, agradeciendo sus palabras y el apoyo incondicional. Sin resistirlo más, le brindo un abrazo de la cual realmente necesitaba y que fue correspondido._

_-¿James, sabes por qué Nat le está dando el sermón de la vida al Cap? – Clint abrió la puerta de la habitación sin pudor alguno. Aunque la escena presenciada fue extraña de ver. Tony se separó de inmediato del castaño de pelo largo, mientras el contrario solo le dedicaba una mirada molesta ante su repentina presencia – No sé qué están haciendo ustedes aquí solos. Pero no sé qué hizo el Cap, que Nat no está de humor._

_-Chau, flechitas – Le despidió el Stark ante sus malos pensamientos._

_-ella los va a utilizar como blancos – amenazó el arquero_

_-Adiós, Clint – le echó indirectamente Bucky._

_-Y te juro que fallara – siguió mientras caminaba hacia afuera – a propósito – la puerta automáticamente se cerró._

_-¿Así que Nat? – preguntó pícaramente Tony mientas negaba con la cabeza y un nuevo propósito en su vida. El puño contra su brazo por parte del hombre con mano de metal, aligero su ánimo para soltar una divertida risa ante la repentina vergüenza del contrario - a cierto doctor no le va a gustar esto._

_Tony dejó apartar la idea de acercarse al Capitán, no era nada sano tratar de ser amigo de alguien que no te valora. Su objetivo era claro, aunque su pasado nunca se borrara, el mostraría un futuro tan brillante que nadie quisiera despegar su vista en ella. Pues su confianza comenzaba a construirse de material totalmente sólido y rígido, las palabras hirientes siempre estarían presentes en cualquier momento, pero sus ideales lo protegían de la caída y los malos sentimientos con miradas desdichadas, que no le afectarían tan fácilmente. Él iba a brillar y buscaría su lugar en todo ese problemático mundo. Un hogar. Porque por más tonto que sonara la idea, él creía que su final feliz estaba muy lejos del complejo donde vivía._

_Aunque el Capitán América no pudiera comprender las palabras de Natasha ante la defensa del enemigo; en realidad Steve no entendía la actitud de sus compañeros al compartir momentos y bajar el guardia ante personas como Tony Stark; hasta Clint había caído en esos engañosos encantos, quien se mostraba entusiasmado cada vez que el genio castaño reparaba y diseñaba modernas flechas con mayor potencia en sus explosiones, livianas con puntas totalmente letales. Natasha, quien era la mujer más desconfiada y precavida que pudo haber conocido, compartía tragos fuertes con el dichoso Stark, riéndose por alguna tontería que el anterior comentaba acompañadas por la estruendosa carcajada del dios nórdico._

_-En Asgard hay brebajes que son añejados por miles de años, no pueden ser consumidos por seres humanos._

_-Patrañas. ¡Bu! Aburrido._

_-En Rusia, a los niños les hacen tomar vodka en épocas de invierno. No me subestimes._

_-En mi próximo viaje, traeré un jarrón de ello y les aseguro que no podrán ni recordar su propio nombre._

_-¡Deja Vu!_

_-Heriste los tristes sentimientos de Tony._

_-¡Maldito!_

_Fury le dio pulgar arriba al implementar la inteligencia artificial al complejo. Jarvis empezó a ayudar de manera completamente relevante desde ese momento. Siendo la mejor IA que cualquier humano pudiera conocer._

_Aquel desconocido, se estaba ganando el corazón de todos; Bruce lo consideraba como un hermano, al compartir gustos y ser amantes de la ciencia; lastimosamente Hulk también agradaba de la presencia del castaño admirado de su fortaleza. Su querido hermano, Bucky, fue el primero en caer y ser el protector del engañoso._

_Rogers se estaba matando la cabeza y no podría ser más que callar sus pensamientos. Pues sabía que debía poner el ejemplo y controlar sus sentimientos, manteniendo la compostura; él no caería fácilmente en las trampas de aquel pequeño castaño bribón. Era mejor mantener distancia con él y no dirigirle la palabra, más tendría que vigilarlo con total ahínco para cualquier movimiento en falso en contra de sus amigos; porque si ese hombre trataba de dañar a alguno de sus compañeros, jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Pero todo cambio repentinamente un mes de diciembre, un mes normal, como un día más, común y corriente; pero cuando abrió los ojos al despertar y seguir su rutina. Sintió que algo no estaba bien y lo comprobó cuando se sentó sobre su propia cama._

_Su respiración agitada y los temblores en sus brazos fue lo que creyó el indicio de su problema. Para luego comprobar que no era algo simple. Mucho menos al quedar totalmente en pánico y sudar fríamente al observar sus brazos delgados y debiluchos. Sin poderlo creer, las sabanas salieron volando hacia el suelo y el jadeo de desesperación se presenció al admirar sus anteriores musculosas piernas, solo ser dos delgaduchas extremidades. Corrió con total pánico y dificultad, ante su holgado pijama, hacia el espejo del baño de su cuarto; para confrontar la verdad._

_El suero había dejado de funcionar, volviendo al cuerpo enfermizo que tenía antes._

_-“Buenos días, Capitán Rogers, hoy el clima es de 20°C. Tiene una llamada perdida de la agente Carter y un reporte que atender por parte de la anterior misión de los agentes Romanoff y Barton sobre los movimientos secretos de Hydra. . . Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?”_

_Steve no paraba de tocarse el rostro y fijarse atentamente en el espejo. Ido, negó con la cabeza – ¿Tú crees que estoy bien?_

_-“¿Quiere que llame al doctor Banner?”_

_Steve chasqueo la lengua y pensó en la maquina como un ángel._

_-por favor._

_Las noticias después de aquel suceso no fueron para nada agradables. Retornar nuevamente a sus anteriores pasos, volver a ser aquel debilucho hombre que apenas podía ganar sus peleas con la ayuda de Bucky era totalmente deprimente. Aunque James ahora lo viera con ojos nostálgicos y la alegría de su rostro empezaba a colarse al exterior, al tener la imagen del antiguo Steve Rogers frente suyo, recordándole los antaño gratos recuerdos. Para él, la vulnerabilidad de su cuerpo era otro tema._

_Bruce le tomó varias muestras y el resultado era siempre el mismo. Los efectos del suero del Súper Soldado se estaban deteriorando y se desvanecían de su sistema como si nunca fueron realizados. Steve estaba callado mientras perdía su mirada en las discusiones que involucraban a un furioso Nick Fury y su descontento grupo de Vengadores. Aunque su letargo fue corto al ver como el debate iba por un rumbo que para él no era de su agrado._

_-No hay discusión. Lo siento Capitán, pero en estos momentos no es recomendable que contribuyas en las misiones – sentenció Nick mientras la analítica María Hill retomaba algunos apuntes de la próxima misión que caería en su equipo, grupo quien ni si quiera pudiera tomar una palabra para defenderlo. Miró desconcertado y guardándose el sentimiento de molestia en los más profundo de su ser al sentir una clara ofensa en contra de su persona._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Tiene razón Steve, en tu estado eres mayor vulnerable. Si nuestros enemigos se enteran de tu. . . – Bruce no sabía cómo continuar, era un poco incómodo entablar el tema en frente del perjudicado – nuevo aspecto, pueden apuntarte como un blanco evidente. No queremos que salgas lastimado._

_-¿Quién no quiere que salga lastimado? – preguntó Tony al ingresar a la sala de juntas con una dona en mano y una sonrisa que parecía estar satisfecho de una buen proyecto a punto de finalizarse. El castaño, ajeno de toda la información que pasaba por las instalaciones de Los Vengadores; era totalmente ignorante del problema del Capitán América, ocasionando que mirara más de la cuenta al hombre rubio sentado al pico de la mesa junto al resto._

_-Stark, es una reunión privada ¿Quién te dejo entrar? – aclaró una molesta María Hill con una seriedad inconforme._

_-Jarvis – susurró perdido ante el rostro familiar y a la vez nuevo que se presentaba._

_-“Lo siento, mi error, fue muy insistente” – resonó Jarvis por las paredes dejando suspiros por debajo a los integrantes de la sala._

_-¿Él? ¿Acaso él es? – sus ojos se agrandaron al saber de quien se trataba aquella desconocida presencia._

_-Es una reunión privada, será mejor que se retire señor Stark y no hable del tema – pidió Nick Fury peligrosamente serio, seriedad que no pudo notar el castaño genio al tirar su dona al piso sin querer y apuntar hacia la dirección de un incómodo Steve Rogers._

_-¡Es el Capitán América!_

_-Hurra, alguien denle un premio al hombre._

_-Clint, Basta – frunció el ceño la pelirroja del equipo – Tony, vete._

_-No déjenle, al menos alguien me reconoce – gruño con fastidio e impotencia Steve._

_-¿Acaso no lo entiende? Esto por su seguridad, necesita apartarse para que el resto del mundo no le apunte con el dedo y sea el centro de un espectáculo. Porque los medios son crueles y los oponentes que tenemos enfrentarnos no dudaran en atacarnos al ver al líder Los Vengadores débil._

_-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, Nick? ¿Qué soy débil?_

_-Son circunstancias diferentes, entiende Rogers ¡No puedes combatir!_

_-Yo lo veo un poco flaco, pero creo que no esta tan mal – comentó Tony sin pensarlo._

_-¡Cállate Stark!_

_-Respeto tus agallas, Capitán – Habló Thor queriendo calmar la tormenta que estaba a punto de comenzar – Pero creo que tienen razón. Es mejor que guarde reposo y buscar la manera de curarlo._

_-¡Exacto! – Concordó Clint – Serán como vacaciones – Steve no sabía que pensar y solo se mantuvo callado ante las nuevas expectativas._

_-Bruce puede encargarse de recrear algo similar al suero de súper soldado – Natasha divisó a Banner al preguntarle con la mirada, aliviada al notar el asentimiento del doctor._

_-Si sustrajera un poco de la sangre de James, podría estudiar con mayor profundidad._

_-Si es por Steve, dejare que lo hagas – afirmó Barnes._

_-Es por su bien Capitán. Solo serán un par de semanas y volverá a su forma normal– una mano comprensiva en el hombro del rubio lo reconforto un poco, Steve tenía miles de ideas en su cabeza que no sabía que pensar. Por una parte sus compañeros tenían razón. Debía de ser realistas, sin la fuerza de antes; no podría contribuir en nada a su equipo. Sería un estorbo. Era mejor aceptar y dejar que solucionen ese problema._

_Nick sonrió y pensó que el Capitán solo necesitaba tiempo para similar su situación._

_-¿Es en serio? – preguntó con molestia una lejana voz que parecía no renunciar a pelear. Todos giraron a verlo, inclusive Steve había levantado su mirada cansada – Hablan como si Steve estuviera enfermo. No lo está. Simplemente el efecto del suero acabó. No necesitan sanarlo – levanto las comillas con sus dedos y prendió la molestia del resto al ver como Tony estaba tocando la herida fresca – Él es Capitán América, no tuvo ese nombre por tener músculos o súper fuerza._

_-Lo sabemos, pero tienes que aceptar que el estado de Rogers no es conveniente – Nick elevó la voz para que dejara el tema en paz._

_-Yo lo veo normal. Un poco flaco ¿Y qué? Él puede liderar Los Vengadores, el suero no le ha dado el valor ni la habilidad sorprendente de un buen estratega. Eso lo tenía Steve desde el comienzo._

_-¡Basta! Esto se acabó, no voy a discutir esto con un ex miembro de Hydra._

_-¡Pues no me calló! Lo que están haciendo es injusto y totalmente estúpido. Se supone ustedes son los buenos y se están comportando como una bola de idiotas. Están dejando a lado un importante miembro de este equipo y tratándolo como si fuera un enfermo cuando solo está siendo él mismo._

_-¡Tony! – gritó Natasha para que se detuviera. James se puso de pies con la intensión de sacarlo del cuarto._

_-¡Él es Capitán América, por dios, aunque ustedes no lo vean! A pesar de su aspecto, eso no le impidió enlistarse para ir a la segunda guerra mundial – James tomó del brazo de Anthony y lo jaló hacia fuera del cuarto de juntas. Dejando caras reflexivas y algunas molestas. Aunque para Steve, aquellas palabras solo fueron detonantes de los recuerdos de su antigua vida._

_No iba a volver a ser ese mono de circo._

_Fue ese mismo día, que no pudo evitar caminar hacia el laboratorio en donde frecuentemente habitaba cierto castaño de bonitos ojos y palabras rebeldes. Sonrió caprichosamente al recordar cómo se había enfrentado el hijo de Howard contra Fury. No le tuvo miedo en expresar lo que sentía y estaba agradecido por ello; porque fueron aquellas palabras que lo hicieron despertar._

_Cuando estaba al frente de laboratorio y viendo a lo lejanos a la persona que buscaba, atento de las reparaciones de artefacto desconocido para él; el nerviosismo y la incomodidad lo embaucado. Cada vez que se dirigía a Stark, nunca conllevaron una conversación amena; aún tenía presentes las palabras hirientes que él le dijo y el mal concepto que tenía, pero después de aquella desastrosa mañana, podría llegar a pensar ligeramente, que Tony no era tan malo como creía._

_-“¿Desea que desactive el bloqueo de la puerta?” – Jarvis y su encantadora voz inglesa, parecía ser una buena aliada en ciertas ocasiones._

_-Sí._

_Después de que la puerta se abriera y la tensión en su cuerpo aumentará. Un suspiro de valor, salió de sus poros para adentrarse al cuarto. Sus ligeros pasos fueron pisadas de gato, pues su presencia no fue sentida hasta que por casualidad Tony volteara a buscar cierto destornillador, que paró su vista en la figura del rubio._

_-Oh – el castaño miró de un lado a otro – Bruce no se encuentra._

_-Lo sé – reparó Steve. Dejando más incómodo la situación._

_-Bien – alargó la vocal, para disipar el pesado ambiente que comenzaba a originarse – ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarlo Capitán?_

_-No – habló apresurado Rogers, no sabiendo como comenzar o qué decir. Simplemente en esos momentos se sentía un imbécil y el pensamiento aumentaba más al tener la mirada del menor puesta en él – Yo solo quería agradecerte por lo de antes._

_-No es nada, aunque me decomisaron mis donas traídas de suiza por Natasha. No me arrepiento – gruño ligeramente, puesto que realmente si había querido comer esas donas tan deliciosas que le había traído la rusa después de su viaje con Barton. Solo suplicaba que algún corazón generoso, le devolviera sanas y salvas para su próximo desayuno._

_-¿Por qué me defendiste?- dejando la vergüenza a un lardo, Steve camino hacia la mesa más cercana y pudo apoyarse en ella para sentirse más cómodo. Mirando como último recurso el raro artefacto que Stark estaba fabricando, parecido a una bota de metal._

_-Porque no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión. Tu eres perfecto tal y como estas, así como eres te escogieron para que seas el Capitán América. No hay necesidad de repararte – el castaño no pudo sostener la mirada y jugó con el destornillador que buscaba con sus manos._

_-Gracias. Por confiar en mí._

_-Descuida. No nos pongamos sentimentales, que la hora triste comienza a las nueve – sonrió coquetamente, algo natural al momento de hablar con alguien cercano. Principalmente estos gestos eran dirigidos especialmente para Banner; pero teniendo a un Steve abierto en pensamientos, era algo peculiarmente calmado._

_-Yo. . .  lamento por juzgarte – se rascó su nuca al por fin soltar la disculpa – todos te dieron una segunda oportunidad al notar tu cambio. Yo fui el único que se enfrasco en el pasado._

_-En serio, no te preocupes, todos lo hacen o al menos lo hicieron. Ya me acostumbre – se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que había dejado en su mesa. Ya no dolía al ser señalado por crímenes que no recordaba. Había cambiado. Con el corazón de metal que se caracterizaba, iba a probar a todos lo contrario. El proyecto que tenía en mente podría revolucionar el mundo para bien. Era su gran paso para demostrar al resto del mundo que está hecho un verdadero Stark._

_-Tampoco es justo hacerlo._

_-Tenías tus derechos, no te culpo. . . leí mi expediente, no hice muchas cosas agradables – suspiro con pesadez al recordar – mate demasiadas personas, como a mi propio padre. Realmente no sé qué tenía en la cabeza y no quiero recordarlo. Además estaba. . .  Peggy. Te quite a la mujer que amabas y me disculpo por mi yo del pasado._

_-No. Creo que ahí cometimos un error – Steve se acercó al castaño. A pesar de no tener esa imponente estatura y musculatura que le beneficiaba al intimidar a una persona; Rogers podía colocar la expresión seria de no inmutarse ante una idea. Escuálido o siendo el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el rubio demostraba porqué era llamado el Capitán América. Pues no había valor más grande ante el enfrentamiento de los problemas, que él poseía – Hydra es la culpable de todo._

_-pero yo lo hice – bajo la mirada, sabía cuándo algo era su culpa y lo aceptaba._

_-Yo también leí tu expediente, sé lo que te hicieron para volverte un gran soldado. Pasaste por varias torturas y corrompieron tu mente. Te reclutaron siendo apenas un niño. Tú no tenías idea de ello – negó con pesar al imaginarse a un indefenso castaño de apenas ocho años, dentro de las garras de Hydra – No sé cómo Howard no pudo evitar esto. Lo que trato de decir es que tú también fuiste una víctima más de Hydra. Solo te manipularon para que hicieras cosas atroces, Igual que Bucky._

_Tony sonrió, demostrando su alegría creciente con el brillo de sus ojos – Bueno aún no sé qué mierda es Hydra. Pero esta en mi lista negra, debajo de la chica de recepción. Esa mujer es una bruja._

_-Lenguaje, Stark – se le escapó Steve mirándolo desaprobatoriamente._

_El castaño rio suavemente y ese ambiente incomodo de antes, había desaparecido ante la confianza que había portado Stark a la situación. Steve se relajó desde ese entonces. Como si un peso de sus débiles hombros había sido retirado. Aunque no comprendía la gracia del contrario, era confortable verlo en ese estado._

_Parecía que la paz había llegado al lugar._

_-Llámame Tony – habló cuando dejó de reír._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas!  
> ¡Feliz Lectura!


	8. Caminando hacia el cielo

 

_La sensación de calma se extendía cada vez más, al tener que convivir con el ingeniero con mayor frecuencia. Cuando el rubio pasaba el tiempo junto con los doctores, quienes lo investigaban y diagnosticaban su nuevo aspecto; dio inicio de una recaída un tanto depresiva al ver a sus demás compañeros ir en misión a misión y él solo estaba en la espera de que todo saliera bien. Steve no estaba preparado para combatir el mal directamente, refugiándose en las instalaciones; no obstante, él podía maniobrar algunas operaciones a distancia, gracias a su nata capacidad de mando y experiencia estratégica, podría contribuir en algo; pero no era lo mismo._

_Aunque su tiempo se iba volando cuando pasaba sus ratos libres con Tony, encontrándose en la cocina, conversando sobre los nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente el castaño dentro de su laboratorio, noches de películas con críticas constructivas de parte del Stark, escuchando todo aquel palabreo divertido con ese brillo emocionante en sus ojos, hipnotizante si lo veía directamente, totalmente encantador._

_Steve sonreía cuando la fluidez del vocablo de su castaño acompañante se centraba en él, a veces perdiéndose en esas largas pestañas, que aún no entendía como un hombre podría tener unas pestañas tan bonitas y llamativas._

_El equipo de Vengadores pudo notar el cambio de actitud e interacción entre Steve y Tony._

_Antes ellos apenas podían verse y permanecer en un cuarto juntos, era algo totalmente incómodo; rayando en el pensamiento que uno del contrario no existía. Ahora, volver de una exitosa misión contra un extraño y nuevo villano llamado Doctor Doom; para encontrarse con una escena antes bizarra y actualmente, algo cotidiano de admirar; un delgado Steve contaba de manera paciente a un curioso Tony sobre la economía en los ´30._

_Aunque la costumbre de ver aquel par extrañamente juntos, aliviaba preocupaciones al saber que habían solucionado sus diferencias; fue desconcertante y ligeramente fuera de lo común presenciar la burbuja que cada vez se hacía más pequeña entre ellos dos._

_El vínculo que tenía Tony con Bruce era semejante a la que tenía con Steve, todos podían justificarlo con el excesivo tiempo que tenía el Capitán del equipo dentro de las instalaciones junto al Stark; pero no podían explicar el como el pequeño y debilucho Rogers parecía no darse cuenta que ponía un rostro de ensoñamiento al escuchar la voz de Tony. Y eso era levemente preocupante al ser cada vez más evidente._

_En cada oportunidad que James quería preguntar sobre ello, Steve lo miraba desaprobatoriamente y se excusaba que estaba tocado al imaginarse semejante cosa. El rubio se negaba aceptar la especial atención que le daba a Stark. Bucky dejó de insistir al no querer parecer inoportuno, pero la sola presencia del último y único Stark daba evidencia en el rostro de Steve, el aumento de su ánimo. Aunque había ciertos momentos que por más que este Tony a su lado, los pensamientos negativos regresaban con una fuerza arrasadora._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí_

_-Pues no lo pareces, te ves como si te hubieran cortado las alas – El silencio sin la clara refutación de Steve fue una contundente respuesta de su estado de ánimo ante la problemática que estaba viviendo._

_Luego de un largo pensamiento, Steve volvió a fijarse en esos enigmáticos ojos del castaño para sonreírle suavemente –No es nada Tony, solo. . . No soy de las personas que le gusta observar algo injusto sin hacer algo a cambio. No estoy despreciándome, quiero seguir peleando. . . Pero tampoco quiero ser una carga al cual me vean con ojos de preocupación en cada momento._

_-Oh, ya veo. . . ¿Es así como te sientes? Bueno. . . ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ayudarte ¡Sí! Eso es lo que haré. Te voy a ayudar – Anthony golpeo su dedo con insistencia contra el pecho del Capitán, ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña oficina mientras registraban los reportes de cada misión. La seriedad y la mirada de tristeza oculta en los ojos de Steve reflejo su verdadera añoranza._

_-Tony, no se puede hacer nada. Han pasado meses desde que. . . – Steve solo soltó los documentos desganado sobre la mesa. Por más intentos que hacia el doctor Banner junto con los mejores investigadores, no habría resultado para hacer un nuevo suero de super soldado. Era obvio que él ya no podría ser el Capitán América, sería correcto darle a cargo a una persona que sí tenga las capacidades y habilidades requeridas._

_-No no no no no. He estado pensando en la repentina caída del efecto del suero de super soldado en tu cuerpo, las moléculas están ahí, pero algo lo ha apagado que se están deteriorando. El problema es que todos están obstinados en recrear el suero. Pero el verdadero problema es otro ¡Muy bien, ahí tenemos una pieza clave Sheriff, anótelo, pero me voy a demorar en esto, no soy médico ni es mi campo de estudio! Se supone que soy mecánico, pero ¡HEY! – Señaló a un aturdido y confundido Steve de tanto palabreo – Puedo hacer algo mientras tanto._

_Sin más que decir y con las ideas locas revolotear en su mente, Tony salió del despacho para contarle las nuevas noticias de Fury y el futuro proyecto que tenía pensado para Steve._

_Fueron tan solo algunos días sin dormir que pudo lograr lo que tanto había ideado. Aunque era claro que aún tenía la vigilancia de todos los que trabajaban en el complejo sobre su espalda, él seguiría adelante, por Steve lo haría._

_-Bien. Esto es el proyecto de mi vida, es mi hijo, el orgullo de todo amante americano y pesadilla de cualquier Terminator._

_-Tony, no sé qué estás hablando – Steve acarició ligeramente la tela que cubría sus ojos, pero una palmada sobre su mano, hizo que bajara el brazo y detuviera sus acciones._

_-Este bebe pateara traseros terroristas, salvara presidentes y con su sola presencia hará bajar los pantalones a cualquiera quien lo mire._

_-Tony. . ._

_-Llevas cinturón ¿no? Por qué esto es lo más hermoso que he hecho. Creo que voy a llorar. Prometí no hacerlo._

_-Stark._

_-Sin nada más que decir, te presento al inigualable, el formidable y único – la venda fue suelta de su rostro y una brillante armadura azul y blanco fue lo primero en tener a la vista – ¡Iron Patriot!_

_-¡Wow! – exclamo el Capitán sorprendido al ver una armadura con un reactor incrustado en el pecho como energía propiamente sustentable._

_Parecía un robot con aires coloridos a su antiguo uniforme. De aspecto formidable y serio. Aunque la admiración fue opacándose a la preocupación, pues estas armaduras la utilizaba el antiguo Stark, el Tony con memoria, era una arma fundamental en sus ataques a favor de Hydra, utilizándola como último recurso, pero con un logro eficaz y contundente; traje que utilizaba pero jamás había compartido con ningún miembro de su antigua organización - ¿Es tuya? – preguntó incomodo mirando al contrario de reojo ante una clara desconfianza pero también una esperanzadora respuesta de negación._

_-Bueno técnicamente yo lo hice, obvio. Pero en realidad, no del todo, ahora es tuya ¡Ta-da! ¡Sorpresa! – alzó emocionado los brazos para que admire su creación con todo y resplandor._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido._

_-Bueno el nombre no le di yo. Fury quería sensibilizar a las personas para que difunda el patriotismo y no manchar tu imagen bla bla bla._

_-¿Fury estuvo de acuerdo? – las sorpresas iban y venían seguidamente._

_-Es un proyecto muy importante para mí y si yo no lo puedo utilizar. La única persona que podría confiar en otorgar este traje. . . Es a ti – Santo Dios, Tony jamás debía decir esas bonitas palabras y menos con ese nostálgico tono de voz en Steve, pues ahora sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de ternura y adoración de su pequeño cuerpo – Aunque también estaba Bucky, pero él tiene su brazo de muñeco._

_-Tony. . ._

_-Así que ahora si podrás patear traseros de Hydra marca Rogers._

_-Hablo en serio, tú podrías manejar este traje mejor que yo. Tú eres él más adecuado en hacerlo, no yo. De todas formas, gracias por la intención – sonrió Steve con esa armonía que proyectaba su calmada y pacífica mirada, pero Tony negó la cabeza con efusividad._

_-La hice para ti especialmente. Además eso de las guerras suena genial, pero soy malo peleando. Tú tienes más experiencia en esto y no se admiten devoluciones. Así que no me hagas alabarte más y entra al maldito traje._

_-Con esa boca comes tus donas – Steve dejó de insistir y camino en dirección de la armadura. Sin dejar de sentir esa emoción de volver a su antiguo ritmo de vida. Gracias a Tony volvería a ser el Capitán América._

_-Con esta boca haría muchas cosas – una risa coqueta ambiento a su alrededor. Aun burlándose de su propio chiste, Tony ayudo a que la armadura se instale en el cuerpo del rubio._

_Steve estaba nervioso, nunca fue fanático de la tecnología contemporánea y mucho menos entendía los proyecto futuristas de Stark, pero quería arriesgarse, quería saber cómo funcionaba, adentrarse en lo que tanto le apasionaba y hacia brillar los ojos a Tony._

_Todo el cuerpo del delgado Rogers se tensó cuando la voz de JARVIS se escuchó más cerca de lo usual dándole la bienvenida y el traje se acopló a su cuerpo, pantallas de color azul reflejaban las estadísticas y niveles del estado del traje, viendo con detenimiento a Tony quien ahora solo se fijaba emocionado en la careta de Iron Patriot._

_-Es hermoso; te besaría, pero sería raro._

_-A mí no me molestaría._

_Steve sonrió con el sonido corazón retumbándole la cabeza y aumentó al presenciar al genio castaño sonreír ligeramente apenado mientras negaba tiernamente la cabeza._

_-Dejaron de coquetearse ¡Auch! Nat, solo bromeaba – Entrando a los laboratorios, se presenciaron Clint junto con su compañera de armas. La pelirroja aun manteniendo una mirada analítica, no pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa en su rostro ante el sospechoso ambiente que se había generado._

_-Pensé que aún estaban en su misión en busca de la novia de Thor._

_-¿Foster?_

_-No ella._

_-¿Loki? ¡Auch! ¡Nat!_

_-Me refiero a la rubia que se arrastraba por ricitos._

_-¿Encantadora?_

_-Exacto ¿Cómo les fue?_

_-Ejem. Tony – interrumpió un incomodó rubio que aún no sabía ni cómo caminar con aquella armadura – ¿Me hechas una mano?_

_-¡Oh, cierto! Déjame ayudarte – colocando el brazo sobre sus hombros, su mano lo posiciono en su espalda para que Steve pudiera dar los primeros pasos – al principio es un poco dificultoso, pero luego te acostumbras._

_-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Natasha dando una vuelta completa alrededor de ambos hombres. Uno sosteniéndose del otro._

_-Tiene un nombre, Nat; se llama Steve – el mencionado giró mirándolo directamente, Tony sonrió juguetonamente hacia la careta de la armadura notando la evidente molestia detrás de ella – Es broma, es broma. Es un traje que diseñe para el Capitán, una armadura que tiene su propia energía autosuficiente – Palmeó el pecho del traje para que notaran el reactor Arc incrustado en él._

_-¿Y qué hace? – preguntó Clint un tanto emocionado para acercarse un poco más y burlarse a primera vista del estilo norteamericano que desprendía la armadura._

_-Ahora está en etapa “Oruguita”._

_-¿Oruguita? – preguntó Steve consiguiendo caminar finalmente solo, le costaba un poco pero no le era imposible._

_-El traje solo está permitido realizar ciertas habilidades, para que poco a poco vayas aprendiendo su uso; como por ejemplo: Si equilibras bien tus palmas y tus pies, podrás volar gracias a los propulsores que instale._

_-¡¿VOLAR?! – Exclamó impactado el hombre detrás del traje - ¡¿Esto puede volar?!_

_-¡Eso es genial! También quiero uno – levantó la mano Clint totalmente emocionado._

_-Desactivaras las demás etapas cuando te sientas preparado, por ahora confórmate con volar, lanzar rayos de las manos y algunos misiles que están dentro del traje. ¡Oh! Y el traje te hará más fuerte._

_-Tony no sé si sea buena idea – cuestiono el rubio sin saber que decir realmente._

_-Nada de eso, tómalo como algo momentáneo, veré que puedo hacer realmente por ti para que tengas ese cuerpazo musculoso que te cargabas, por ahora, confórmate con esto ¡Ah! Le falta el toque final – El castaño giró sobre sus talones para correr hacia una esquina del laboratorio, sacando herramientas de un lado a otro, botando cajas y tirando al suelo libros que valdría miles de dólares._

_-¿Estás bien, Steve? – preguntó  Natasha al ver que su amigo aún seguía con la duda rondándole en la cabeza._

_-Esto es demasiado para mí y. . . tampoco quiero decepcionar a Tony._

_-¡Hombre, te ha convertido en un Robocop! – Clint golpeo el brazo del Capitán y seguidamente se quejó por la dureza del material._

_-No lo harás – sonrió la pelirroja con seguridad en cada palabra. Steve pudo respirar tranquilo finalmente y buscó con la mirada al castaño que no paraba de desordenar más las cosas de su laboratorio._

_-¡Aquí está! – Sonrió con total triunfo mientras elevaba el objeto como ese mono elevo al pobre leoncito en la película de animales que vio con Steve la semana pasada. Con emoción lo llevó hacia el rubio de reluciente armadura, entregando su afamado escudo; para luego retroceder un par de pasos y apreciar la imagen frente suyo - ¡Iron Patriot, señores y señoritas! – Steve no quería verse ridículo pero no pudo evitar posar con un porte recto y estilo militar; demostrando la valentía, con o sin suero, él poseía – ¡Tiembla Hydra!_

_Clint silbó – Sip, también quiero uno._

_Las peleas volvieron en la vida de Steve a lado de sus demás compañeros. La adrenalina era como una vieja amiga y la sensación de hacer lo correcto no le daba caber el miedo dentro de su delgado cuerpo. Saber cómo manejar el traje no fue fácil, Jarvis lo ayudaba muy bien con los porcentajes de daño y aconsejaba ciertos usos de armas al momento del combate. Aunque a veces las comunicaciones se interferían con la voz de Tony, llamándole desde el complejo para conversar temas triviales en plena misión. Steve se molestaba cada vez que el castaño hacia eso, pensando que no tomaba en serio las cosas; pero por otra parte, se le formaba una sonrisa al oír al genio parlotear sobre alguna cosa sin importancia, le daba a saber que debía regresar bien para poder escucharlo nuevamente, esta vez, cara a cara. Ver como se divertía con cada gesto confundido que hacía cuando le hablaba de ciencia, su boca brillosa mostrar una sonrisa cálida que hacía nublar el ambiente, esas pestañas que lentamente parpadeaba, abriendo y cerrando esos hermosos ojos. Espera. . . ¿Ojos?. . . ¿Hermosos?. . .  ¡Oh, no!_

_Sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más profundos y específicos, románticos rayando a lo erótico, ideales que compartía con su “amigo”, que estaba quemando su cabeza al sentir las ganas de estrecharlo contra él y no compartir su atención con nadie._

_¡Oh no! No pudo evitar llegar a una sola conclusión de aquel extraño sentimiento que estaba naciendo tan solo pensar en Tony. Su Tony. Era evidente, realmente lo era, que con solo recapitular sus reacciones y esas emociones, solo pudo concluir una sola cosa:_

_-Creo que estoy enamorado – confesó Steve frente a Bucky, Natasha y Clint. El trio solo se miraron entre ellos y decidieron beber de sus respectivas copas como si nada hubiera pasado. Steve bufó por debajo escuchando desde lejos los murmullos de la gente conversar en sus respectivas mesas sin cuestionar por demás a su grupo y su intento de mantenerse encubiertos en la esquina de un bar. Bruce y Thor no le habían acompañado, puesto que el dios nórdico estaba en una reunión con su pareja y Bruce estaba ayudando a Tony en su nuevo proyecto de volverlo a ser el antiguo Capitán América._

_-No me digas. . . ¿De Tony? – preguntó Clint irónicamente mientras picaba algunas papas fritas de la mesa._

_-¿Tan obvio soy? – preguntó el rubio desganado, seguidamente se tomaba un trago largo ante la vergüenza que había hecho. Ahora que el efecto del suero del super soldado no estaba, podría emborracharse sin dificultad. Como extrañaba la sensación de cosquilla en su garganta, ese calor que recorría el líquido por su cuerpo y el breve mareo que le dejaba._

_-Sí._

_-Mucho._

_-Todo México se ha enterado._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntó desganado. Repitiéndose miles de veces el cómo Tony le asquearía su declaración cuando se enterará de sus sentimientos o peor aún, se regresaría a Hydra por tremenda traición hacia su amistad. Ya podría imaginar la reacción de su castaño._

_-“Enamorado de mí. Te ofrezco mi mano y tú me tomas del hombro ¿Quién te crees que eres? No. Se acabó. Agarrare mis cosas, a Jarvis y a Iron Patriot. Me iré con Hydra donde ahí si tengo amigos para llamarlos así. No quiero volverte a ver Steve Rogers.”_

_Sabía que los efectos del alcohol lo estaban haciendo delirar con una extrema imaginación pero no podía dejar de pensar en los supuestos escenarios que ocurriría. El mozo traía los botellas de cerveza constantemente gracias a un deprimido Steve que solo quería buscar aquella valentía del cual tanto lo caracterizaba._

_-Solo dile lo que sientes. Te apuesto a treinta dólares que no te rechazara – Clint sonrió con diversión al ver como Steve volvía a tomar._

_-Coquetéale como los viejos tiempos. Los he visto y estoy de acuerdo con Clint. Él también te corresponde – Steve miró por largos segundos a James para luego posar su mano sobre su hombro con evidente estado de embriagues._

_-Gracias hermano – tropezó con sus palabras haciendo reír a sus amigos al ver por primera vez a Steve de esa manera – Tienen razón ¡Iré ahora mismo a decirle que lo amo! – se paró de su asiento para tomar el licor de James de un solo trago y querer caminar hacia la salida. Aunque lo último no pudo hacerlo porque Natasha y Clint lo hicieron sentar nuevamente._

_-¡Hey! Espera soldado, no querrás que Tony te vea de esa manera – Natasha estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo por la conducta de su Capitán, le resultaba simpático evidenciar los sentimientos que sentía por cierto genio ex malvado._

_-Es cierto. Que idiota soy – se habló a él mismo notando la ropa que llevaba - ¡Lo llamare! – Sacó de su bolsillo el celular que le había regalado Tony y busco de inmediato el número de este. Lástima que apenas sabía deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla sin que le apareciera la cámara del celular._

_-¡No Steve! – James de inmediato le quito el celular al rubio para que no cometiera alguna estupidez – Estas borracho._

_-No estoy borracho. Soy el Capitán América y él no se emborracha._

_-Eres Iron Patriot ahora – le recordó el arquero._

_-¿Entonces quién diablo es el Capitán América y el afán de Tony que vuelva? – Steve se sorprendió de su deducción –  ¿Acaso será su expareja?_

_-Steve no sabes lo que dices – negó divertida Natasha sin saber si grabar o no._

_-Tony se merece alguien que lo ame como se debe. Si ese Capitan lo dejó, no tiene derecho a volver ¡Yo lo amo más que ese patán!_

_-Okey, suficiente alcohol para nuestro amigo. James llévalo al auto. Yo pagare la cuenta._

_-¡Oh vamos, Nat! – Clint animó – Déjalo que siga tomando, es divertido ¡No! ¡No es divertido! ¡Baja ese puño, Nat!_

_-¿Por qué Tony es tan bonito, Buck? ¿Lo has visto?_

_-Sí Steve, vamos camina._

_Desde ese momento, Steve pudo observar con otros ojos al castaño que siempre inspeccionaba la armadura y le contaba de sus avances del proyecto Resurgimiento, así había llamado a la idea de volver a su anterior forma, al original Capitán América; dando alusión al nombre por el proyecto Renacimiento de Abraham Erskine._

_Estar enamorado de un hombre no era un problema para Steve. El amor era eso. Amor. Uno podría ser libre de elegir a la persona del cual quieres compartir cada momento de tu vida, no importa si fuera hombre o mujer. Solo quieres estar ahí para él. El cuerpo era lo de menos, puesto que sus sentimientos rebalsaban con tan solo mirarlo y saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía._

_El problema de todo el alboroto en la cabeza del Capitán era ser correspondido. No quería declararse bruscamente, asustando al pobre castaño de hermosos ojos con su repentino sentimiento de ser más que amigos. Aunque las insinuaciones estaban presente en sus conversaciones; Steve con una firme galantería le cortejaba simuladamente, pero todo ánimo de coqueteo se iba al suelo al ver como Tony le respondía irónicamente pensando que todo era un simple juego._

_Antes había sido un idiota con Stark y ahora que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, solo daba pase a que se reclamara su yo antiguo por haber sido tan cerrado con Tony. No habían comenzado bien y eran amigos porque Tony frecuentemente lo buscaba, dándole la oportunidad de conocerlo verdaderamente, más a fondo. Pero escavo demasiado que ahora no había retorno. Lo amaba y era esos amores que eran para siempre. Lo sabía. Pensó que con Peggy sería la única persona del cual podría sentir ello, pero no. Ahí estaba la prueba viviente de todo._

_-Lo conseguimos – Habló Tony emocionado, sonriéndole de esa manera que a él le encantaba ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?_

_Sus amigos estaban presentes. Natasha felicitaba a un cansado Bruce Banner, mientras Clint traía botanas para comer, puesto que justificaba una pequeña fiesta con el grito de júbilo de un emocionado Thor que solo quería celebrar. Barnes por no querer romper la atmosfera que se formaba entre Tony y Steve, se dirigió en agradecer a Bruce, pero aun manteniendo la expresión pícara y orgullosa hacia la pareja de al frente._

_-¿Cómo? – preguntó Steve dejando de visualizar a sus compañeros y centrar su atención en una sola persona._

_-El problema no era recrear el suero Capitán Bobo. Es volver a activarlo. La esencia está adentro aún. Se supone que el efecto del suero es permanente, pero por obra de la mala suerte, había una probabilidad de 1.5% que esto ocurriera. Es el karma ¿qué has hecho mal? Oh Capitán, mi capitán._

_-Supongo que gracias._

_-¿Supones? Me debes todo el tiempo invertido del proyecto Resurgimiento por una maratón de Supernatural._

_-¿Es una cita?_

_-Si tiene suerte Capitán, así parece – no pudo evitar que sus piernas flaquearan cuando Tony le daba una mirada así de misteriosa y pícara, tan sensual que parecía derretirse. Su mirar seguía los pasos del último Stark quien caminaba de regreso a su laboratorio. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo tan rápido que creía oírlo en su cabeza ¿Eso había sido un coqueteo? ¿Era realmente una cita? ¿Tony correspondía sus sentimientos?_

_Pasaron solo cuatro días, preparándose para el proceso que requería el proyecto Resurgimiento. La cita que tanto planeo el Capitán junto a Tony se dio al tercer día. Ambos compartieron momentos que el castaño lo confundió con fraternidad, justificando los gestos y coqueteos de Steve como un simple Bromance. En cambio el rubio se estaba golpeando la cabeza porque sus indirectas nunca llegaban al entendimiento del receptor. Pero todo valía la pena cuando la mirada de Tony se resplandecía al momento de comentar alguna parte favorita de la serie. Era como si volviera a caer enamorado en esos enigmáticos y precioso ojos castaños._

_-Capitán a tierra – el nombrado despertó al visualizar a Nick Fury estando a su costado. No se había percatado de su presencia y esperaba que sus pensamientos no hubieran sido tan altos al extremo de susurrarlos – Necesitamos hablar sobre el proyecto Resurgimiento y el nuevo objetivo de Iron Patriot._

_-Está bien, Nick – despabilándose, Steve volvió a mantenerse serio y recto; a pesar de aún tener ese cuerpo debilucho, conservaba el porte de todo un buen Capitán._

_Thor caminó hacia Steve para darle una buena palmada a la pobre espalda del contrario, quien se quejó por la brusquedad; mas el dios del trueno estaba contento que todo estaba encaminándose a un buen curso._

_-¿No cree que el amigo Steve debería tomarse un descanso?_

_-Pueden hablar aquí si lo desea, seremos discretos – Habló Natasha estando sentada a lado de Barnes. Tomando su propio refresco a comparación de los demás hombres que estaban presentes en la mini sala del complejo. Todos los Vengadores estaban reunidos para celebrar los últimos acontecimientos, junto con cervezas y bocaditos reposando sobre la mesa. Ese mismo día sería el último en la cual Steve mantendría su delgado cuerpo. Puesto que la activación de sus células se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente._

_-El Estado está presionándonos con nuevos resultados del apoyo de Stark en función de ofrecer armamentos para ellos._

_-¿Y? – Clint siguió comiendo sin darle importancia al asunto – Stark solo debe fabricar una pistolita y se quedarán callados._

_-El gobierno quiere a Iron Patriot – Exclamaciones de sorpresa y miradas desconfiadas como serias ocasionaron su aparición en los Vengadores por la noticia. Fury para calmar sus propios ánimos, tomaba un buen sorbo de cerveza de la botella misma._

_-No pueden tomar lo que se le antoje – La voz seria de Clint se manifestó dando su total desacuerdo._

_-¿Desde cuándo le han puesto el ojo a la armadura? – preguntó Natasha seguidamente, nunca le gusto las demandas que tenía el gobierno sobre ellos y ahora que Anthony estaba bajo vigilancia y cuidado de ellos, tampoco le agradaba que lo tomaran como la gallina de huevo de oros._

_-Desde que lo vieron en funcionamiento. Ellos piensan que Stark puede armar más de esos trajes para su milicia._

_-Es algo peligroso si este traje llega en manos equivocadas – defendió Bruce_

_-No lo pueden obligar – Steve no lo podía creer, el país del cual tanto juró proteger; esos hombres de alto mando querían moldear a su antojo a su Tony. No lo iba a permitir._

_-Pudimos callarle la boca hasta ese momento, todo bajo la justificación de que el Capitán necesitaba el traje para seguir cumpliendo sus misiones, pero al saber que el proyecto Resurgimiento es un éxito. La armadura no tendrá un portador. El Gobierno quiere tomarlo._

_-Son como unas hienas – Bramó molesto James con un asentimiento de Thor, quien estaba indignado. En Asgard jamás pasaría estas cosas._

_-Han preparado una junta en el Senado ante el Comité de Servicios Armados – Fury sacó una carta de su bolsillo, era un citatorio – Quieren a Tony presente._

_-No ira – ordenó Steve_

_-Tiene que hacerlo, técnicamente es un criminal con un arresto restringido._

_-No va a ir – alzó la voz el Capitán dejando mudos a cualquiera que quiera refutarle_

_-Si iré_

_._

_Todos miraron hacia la puerta del cuarto. Tony se mantenía sereno ante el caso, que al parecer pudo haber escuchado lo suficiente para saber que estaba tratando todo ello – Jarvis me dijo que tenían una reunión secreta y no me invitaron._

_-Si lo hicimos – interrumpió Bruce confundido – cinco veces en el taller._

_-Ese no es el caso – Tony rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino – Lo importante es que si iré. Si esos señores quieren quitarme mis juguetes, tendrán que pasar sobre mí antes de hacerlo. Pero no les dejare nada fácil._

_-No tienes que hacerlo Tony – el mencionado caminó hacia Rogers para sentarse a su lado y sonreírle como solo él puede hacerlo._

_-Debo hacerlo._

_-No estás solo._

_-Es inevitable no pensar eso. Veo a Bucky bear todos los días y su hermoso brazo de muñeco._

_-A mí no me metas – se lavó las manos._

_-Hablo en serio._

_-Estaré bien, Cap._

_Fury miró con ligera picardía y confusión hacia los demás integrantes sobre la tensión que se había generado, Natasha con una simple sonrisa cómplice le hizo entender la conexión que tenía el líder del equipo y el último Stark. Nick bufó ante el romanticismo y negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente._

_-Despreocúpate y disfruta. Mañana es el gran día y la dichosa reunión será. . ._

_-Dentro de tres días – completo Fury aligerando más el ambiente._

_-¡Dentro de tres días! Todo irá bien – Steve tomó la mano del castaño y le sonrió cariñosamente, aún con la preocupación rondándole la cabeza. Tony le correspondió el gesto gustosamente._

_-¡Oh, ya bésense! – gritó el arquero no aguantando más la situación._

_El día esperado había llegado. El proyecto Resurgimiento estaba en la cúspide. La cabina en la cual Steve Rogers estaría se encontraba equilibrando su energía. La reactivación de las moléculas era un procedimiento totalmente seguro, pero era necesario el perfeccionismo de las acciones._

_Algunos investigadores de un antiguo SHIELD asistieron para presenciar el final del proyecto. Queriendo ser parte de una clase de recreación que fue el proyecto del científico Erskine. El agente Phil Coulson había sido invitado por Fury si es que habría algún inconveniente dentro de la operación. El agente estaba más que emocionado por la misión, puesto que era un gran admirador del Capitán América._

_Al igual que lo era una agente en especial de la CIA. Sharon Carter estaba liderando un pequeño grupo de la organización por mandatos del Estado en la vigilancia y seguridad. Cualquier inconveniente o sospechas de que Stark estuviera perjudicando la salud de Steve Rogers, ellos serían los primeros en saltar sobre el ex miembro de Hydra._

_Cuando todo estaba listo, Bruce solo tuvo que activar algunos comandos para que todo tuviera inicio. Fuentes de corrientes se presenció en toda la cabina, esparciendo dentro una clase de gas verde que no permitía ver desde los exteriores nada acerca del rubio dentro de la cabina._

_Tony contó los segundos con total fervor y cuando ya pasó el tiempo prometido. De inmediato tuvo que apagar todo y esperar que el gas verde se dispersara para saber el estado de Steve._

_Fueron largos minutos de espera, en la cual Steve no mostraba ninguna señal detrás de todo ese humo verde. Los agentes estaban intranquilos con la mano sobre sus armas, desconfiados de las acciones del genio._

_-Se está tardando demasiado, señor Stark – la rubia agente camino entre las personas para poder estar al frente del mencionado. Natasha que estaba mirando todo desde un rincón junto a los demás miembros, miró amenazante hacia la nueva, toda intención de querer interponerse fue retenida por el brazo de Clint. Sharon aún tenía presente como viva llama en su memoria la muerte de su tía Peggy, sabían muy bien quien era el culpable y los sucesos que ahora el Stark estaba pagando._

_-¿Y tú eres? – preguntó irritado Tony, odiaba la presión con mensajes que cuestionaban su intelecto. Personas que piensan que estaba tentando con la vida de alguien tan importante para él como lo es Steve._

_-Sharon Carter, miembro de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia._

_-Lindo cargo ¿Sabes qué es esto? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido señalando su computadora y los cientos de códigos dentro._

_-No._

_-Exacto. Así que espera y calla._

_-Tony – llamó Bruce, interviniendo ante la parte grosera que había presenciado contra la agente rubia._

_-¡Señores, manténganse en calma! El capitán está bien solo es necesario que respire el gas necesario para qué. . . – Una mano chocar contra el vidrio de la cabina, asustó a los presentes – reaccione – finalmente Tony sonrió._

_Poco a poco el gas verde iba desvaneciéndose para darle paso a la vista a un muy musculoso y desarrollado Steve Rogers. De inmediato todos los presentes conmocionados por los resultados pudieron aplaudir de la emoción de tener al Capitán América de regreso._

_Cuando todo el gas se esfumó, Bruce pudo abrir las compuertas que dejaban libre al rubio. Dando un par de pasos poco descoordinados, se estableció rápidamente y caminar hacia el castaño, sin darle importancia a la multitud que asistieron para verlo resurgir. Su cuerpo era grande, de nuevo._

_-No te veo feliz soldado – sonrió exhausto Steve mientras tomaba el pañuelo de una agente Carter quien estaba feliz al estar presente para revivir lo que tanto su tía Peggy le había hablado. Una sonrisa ensoñadora abarcaba su rostro, lástima que el Capitán no mostraba atención más que en un solo ser._

_-Es simple, ya no eres adorable – justificó Tony su ligero descontento mientras daba un fingido puchero que resaltaba su ternura ante los ojos del rubio._

_-Tú aún sigues siéndolo – la mirada penetrante del Capitán y esa sonrisa tranquila solo ocasionaron pequeñas risas salir de los labios húmedos del Stark, quien aun asimilando la broma le pego su puño con confianza en contra del brazo contrario._

_-Pero veo que los quince por ciento de tu sentido del humor aún siguen intactos._

_-Te doy permiso que me revises mis otros ochenta y cinco por ciento, primor._

_¡Wow!_

_Steve no lo pensó, solo lo dijo. La cara de sorpresa de una impresionada Sharon y las mejillas sonrosadas de un avergonzado Tony hicieron que el latir de su corazón aumentará de velocidad cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Bueno. . . Steve. Fury quiere verte – Bruce miró desde la lejanía al moreno esperarlo entre el cumulo de personas. El rubio asintió desde su lugar y camino hacia su dirección. Mientras tanto dejaba atrás a un castaño totalmente confundido y nervioso. Un solo vistazo hacia su costado, logró desencajarlo por breves momentos. Al divisar a amigos Vengadores, mirándolo desde una esquina con sonrisas pícaras y otras cómplices, de seguro siendo testigos de la reacción que tuvo hace unos momentos. Rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza para girar y centrar su atención hacia las ventanas abiertas en su monitor. Queriendo que el alocado ritmo de su corazón se calmara._

_La reunión con el Senado fueron días posteriores al proyecto Resurgimiento. Desde ese entonces, el Capitán América había comenzado con sus misiones de salvar el mundo con su renovada figura, pero siempre respetando su aura patriótica y justiciera._

_La junta no se llevó tan bien como Tony se le hubiera esperado. Por unos momentos pensó que podría tomar su armadura y largarse de ahí; sin antes insultarle a ese hombre irritante, Stern ¡Ugh! Como lo detestaba. Pero nada era fácil y menos con el historial que tenía. Todo estaba en su contra. Lo único que pudo hacer antes de entregar la armadura Iron Patriot, era escoger quien sería el militar quien lo portara._

_-Teniente Coronel James Rhodes – Tony leyó su expediente de entre varios y miró al susodicho, quien estaba parado frente suyo. Estaban en una base militar, Tony se encontraba a lado de Steve, Natasha y Bucky, quienes se encargaron de vigilar con total ahínco la armadura Iron Patriot postrada en una mesa de acero._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Stark, es un honor ser escogido por usted – Una estrechada de manos y el castaño no dudo en sonreírle. Otros militares estaban alrededor del área, curiosos por la nueva armadura._

_-¿Un honor? Me agrada este hombre._

_-Es un traje poderosos que conlleva una gran responsabilidad, tuvimos que hacer las respectivas investigaciones para no dar a cualquier persona que nos pida – un serio Capitán América miraba de pies a cabeza a su antigua armadura._

_-Gracias por la confianza. No les defraudare – contesto el coronel._

_-Señor. El armamentista llegó – un hombre con uniforme entró para dar avisó. Unos metros atrás, desde la gran puerta del pabellón, un hombre castaño con traje elegante era rodeado por varios militares del área._

_-¡Oh, Santo cielo! ¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó el desconocido con alegría y ligera sorna en su tono de voz - ¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños? Dime que lo es._

_-Él es Justin Hammer, es nuestro principal armamentista – Presento el coronel hacia el nuevo._

_-Yo soy. . ._

_-No. No tienes que decirlo. Sé quién eres, Anthony Edward Stark. Hijo de Howard Stark, tu padre era un tigre – Ambos se estrecharon la mano al estar cerca, pero cuando se soltaron, Hammer aprovechó lo segundos de distracción para caminar al costado del contrario y darle una palmada en el trasero – Y usted un niño malo, al parecer._

_Tony se quedó petrificado por la acción, más la tensión se disparó cuando el Capitán estaba a punto de irse contra el atrevido castaño. Si no fuera por un Bucky que reaccionó para impedírselo, hubieran tenido muchos problemas. Claro que las miradas desaprobatorias estaban presentes._

_-Cuidado con tus manos Hammer – amenazó Steve._

_-¡Oh! – paró en seco su caminar – ¿Acaso ustedes son. . .? –  La pregunta quedó en el aire mientras señalaba a unos malhumorados Tony y Steve – Esto es como Romeo y Julieta, quien iba a decir que el ex miembro de Hydra estuviera saliendo con el Capitán América._

_Tony miró con molestia al coronel Rodhes, quien parecía querer cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconder su cabeza en ella – Lamento esto. En serio – frunció el ceño ante la vergüenza por culpa de Hammer._

_-Pero que preciosidad – Justin acariciaba con total asombro y coquetería a la armadura, que en vista de Stark era algo completamente aberrante – por cierto. No hay rencores porque me quede con tu empresa familiar ¿No?_

_-No. . .  No la hay – gruño el genio castaño, pensando en las ganas que tenía por encestarle un golpe en esa desquiciada sonrisa._

_-¿Y tú, hermosa? – su mirada recayó en la viuda negra, quien alzó una ceja desinteresadamente. Camino con galantería hacia ella, generando un tenso ambiente ante las miradas vengativas de Steve, Bucky y Tony – ¿No te gustaría verme en acción? Cari-¡Ay!_

_Una llave inglesa fuertemente sujetada con tendencia que en cualquier movimiento le dislocaría el hombro. Justin rogaba por su liberación siendo opacada por las risas de todos los presentes._

_-No me vuelvas hablar – amenazó Natasha con esa voz fría y sería que la caracterizaba._

_-Okey. Okey. Tú ganas._

_La pelirroja finalmente lo suelta, mientras las quejas suenan como murmuro en la boca de Justin. No le agradaba para nada ese tal Hammer, además de que sabía perfectamente que hombres como ese, siempre habría alguna mancha en sus antecedentes. Solo tenía que descubrir que había detrás de esa miserable máscara._

_-Me quedare por unos días para enseñarte el funcionamiento del traje – Explicó Tony al coronel. Igual manera, Steve y Bucky fueron invitados a quedarse, añorando sus viejos tiempo, aceptaron con nostalgia. Natasha por su parte, pediría ayuda a Nick Fury, quería investigar más a fondo quien era exactamente Justin Hammer._

_Solo pasaron poco tiempo para que el respetable coronel pudiera manejar el traje. Como igual manera, el nacimiento de una gran amistad surgió entre Tony y él. Ambos hablando frecuentemente sobre temas triviales como si hubieran sido hermanos desde hace varios años. Algo que molestaba ligeramente a Steve, pues el pensamiento de que Tony se quedará con el piloto por siempre rondaba por la cabeza y más aún cuando sus sospechas se incrementaban de una manera negativa por los comentarios suspicaces de un parlanchín Hammer al momento de vigilarlo cuando estaba agregándole más armas a la armadura._

_Bucky le ayudaba a menguar los pensamientos del rubio. Dejándole ver las exageradas conclusiones que tenía. Pero todo era incierto y más con el tiempo compartido que tenía Rodhey, como ahora Stark lo llamaba, y el anterior mencionado. Aunque todo volvió a estar calma cuando por accidente fue a visitar a Tony enseñándole el funcionamiento del traje al coronel y los encontrara conversando, el moreno le preguntaba con insinuaciones sobre la relación que tenía el líder de los Vengadores con él._

_Por su parte Tony solo simuló molestia y con un comando de voz desactivo el traje con Rhodes adentro._

_-¡No puedes huir siempre de la verdad, Tones!_

_-Y al parecer tú tampoco – el castaño camino hacia la salida, pues ya era hora de almuerzo._

_-¿Tony? – Trató de moverse, pero el traje no le permitía, estaba totalmente estático - ¡Tony!_

_Iron Patriot tenía nuevo portador, que ahora no lo llamaría con el mismo nombre. Lo rebautizaron como “Maquina de Guerra”. Nombre que no sonó muy bien para los oídos del Capitán, pero sí para Tony y Rhodey._

_-Es una obra de arte – Hammer beso sus dedos en el aire, admirando su trabajo finalizado. James estaba presente, con el traje puesto, siendo visto por varios compañeros de la milicia a su alrededor, como superiores. Tony estaba son una media sonrisa, al igual que Bucky y Rogers, quien último estaba un poco aliviado que volvieran al complejo de nuevo. Le había gustado retomar la vida de un militar, levantarse temprano junto al resto. Trotar y correr por el campo, aunque era algo incómodo hacerlo, puesto que su velocidad superaba en creces al resto y era objeto de una resaltante admiración._

_-Lástima que tú no lo hayas construido – Todos conocían sobre la relación que tenía Tony con Hammer, las palabras hirientes cargadas de desdén por partes del par eran frecuentes cuando estaban en la misma habitación._

_-Si me lo propongo, puedo mejorarlo._

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Dentro de veinte años? – Steve y Bucky contuvieron su risa al ver la clara molestia de Justin._

_-Bueno caballeros, hicieron un buen trabajo – agradeció un superior de la milicia, estrechando las manos de los presentes. Los ánimos subieron cuando un grupo de soldados y pilotos también quisieron felicitar y sacar algunos autógrafos de los Vengadores cuando aquellos superiores se retiraron junto con Rhodes para hablar de su siguiente proyecto como Máquina de guerra. Una última mirada entre el coronel y el genio fue suficiente para compartir sonrisas y establecer sólida su amistad._

_-Y aquí viene mi premio – la voz melosa de Hammer llamó la atención de Tony al perder de vista al Capitán y Bucky por el tumulto de hombre y mujeres de uniforme. Una Natasha Romanoff a lado de un grupo de agentes con expresiones serias se acercaban hacia el castaño de traje elegante – Sabía que te hacías la difícil, cariño ¿Me vas a pedir un autógrafo?_

_-Te voy a pedir tu mano – contesto la pelirroja_

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, preciosa? – bromeó ofreciéndole la mano, no iba a desaprovechar ninguna indirecta que ofrecía aquella sensual mujer de atuendo ajustado. Lástima que lo único que recibió fuera unas esposas en su muñeca - ¡Au!_

_-Quedas arrestado por traición a la patria, venta de información al mercado negro y armas hacia Hydra – La muchedumbre que estaban alegre por la finalización del proyecto, se quedó callada por el suceso reciente; dejando a varios sorprendidos._

_Hammer miró detenidamente las expresiones de furia y desconcierto de los demás, no siendo capaz de evitar el nerviosismo ante tantas miradas que lo juzgaban – No le crean a esta bruja. Es obvio que no le caigo bien, está mintiendo._

_-Llévenselo – ordenó la viuda negra._

_-¡Alguien que la detenga! ¡Esta mujer está loca! – Los demás solo lo miraron con desaprobación y algunas sonrisas socarronas resplandecieron en los rostros de otros. Tony era uno de ellos, mirando con burla como los agentes arrastraban a un esposado Hammer. Pensó que la justicia si existía y el día no iba poder mejorar más de que lo que ya está_

_-¿Te estas divirtiendo? – preguntó la pelirroja, mientras Tony ensanchaba la sonrisa._

_-¡No! – Justin enfurecido y enceguecido por la venganza de que nadie hable a su favor, pudo tomar un arma del agente que lo estaba llevando, para apuntarle en la cabeza de esa descarada pelirroja._

_Steve lo había visto en cámara lenta la acción, tomó su escudo de su espalda para lanzarle contra Hammer, pero lastimosamente el escudo llegó demasiado tarde. Solo que el Capitán no había sido el único que identifico el peligro. Tony se había movido por si solo al ver la amenazante pistola siendo apuntada hacia su amiga. Abrazándola y girándose junto a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo._

_Fueron en cuestiones de segundos que todo ocurrió. Los agentes le quitaron el arma justo después de haber disparado. Algunos soldados salieron en busca de los paramédicos del pabellón, otros corrieron hacia la victima al igual que lo hicieron los dos miembros de los Vengadores. El Capitán América tuvo que empujar a varios soldados que se habían interpuesto en su camino para llegar hacia Tony. Estaba sudando frio, el escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo estaba completamente presente más el sonido parecía haber desaparecido._

_Ahí lo había visto. Tony estaba tendido sobre el suelo con un charco de sangre que parecía expandirse cada vez más. Él aún seguía vivo, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Tony estaba agonizando._

_No._

_Su corazón se estrujó demasiado._

_No podía respirar._

_Era como si el asma volviera con una demoledora fuerza. Estaba mal. Muy mal._

_-Le dispararon en el cuello – Le informó un militar. Natasha con determinación y con un increíble cuidado, puso completamente a Tony boca arriba para ver exactamente donde cayó la bala. Un agujero cerca de la tráquea estaba presente. La bala había traspasado su cuerpo._

_-No – quejó Steve apretando los puños, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse ante la desesperante situación que un momento a otro estaba perdiendo a su Tony, para siempre._

_Natasha solo cerró los ojos con impotencia, sabiendo que la herida había sido mortal y no habría solución más que la muerte. Si tan solo hubiera sido más atenta. Tony dejó de escupir sangre para solo cerrar esos ojos acuosos por sus propias lágrimas y cerrarlas._

_-No, por favor, no – rogó. Steve se negaba a esta realidad, sentir que algo se desgarraba en tu interior fue el peor dolor que pudo haber tenido. Lloró en silencia tomando con fuerza la mano del amor de su vida._

_-Steve – Bucky lo llamó, pero aún estaba absorto en su dolor y el sufrimiento que comenzaba a aumentar dentro de él. Quería gritar de lo injusto que era la vida y la horrible sensación de estar perdiendo a alguien tan importante como lo es Tony para él sin poder hacer nada al respecto, que no se dio cuenta las repentinas exclamaciones de los demás soldados. Quería tan solo. . .  romper todo, implorar a que le dieran otra oportunidad._

_-¡Steve! – abrió los ojos ante el llamado de Natasha, quien veía impactada al castaño herido. No supo que estaba pasando hasta que segundos después pudo descubrirlo, como de la nada la herida comenzaba a curarse por completo. La débil respiración del castaño trajo un tremendo alivio a la desgarradora alma del Capitán – Tenemos que llevarlo al complejo lo más antes posible._

_Extremis_

_Así se había llamado el suero que había salvado la vida de Tony. Un proyecto que había sido rechazado por el Gobierno de una científica llamada Maya Hansen. Ahora, Anthony Edward Stark volvía a sorprenderlos al examinarlo y encontrar esta clase de virus dentro de su sistema neurológico, del cual se conectaba con todo su cuerpo, incrementando su potencial humano, físico como intelectual, curando heridas en tan solo segundos._

_Increíblemente dichoso._

_Totalmente. . . Peligroso._

_El castaño estaba descansando en la enfermería del complejo, siendo vigilado por un sobreprotector Capitán América. Queriendo ser el primero en ver como esos hermosos ojos volvían a abrirse. Los demás Vengadores, frecuentemente se presenciaban en esa habitación. Dando ánimos al Capitán al estar en la espera de un durmiente castaño. Fue algo increíble para Bucky al observar como su mejor amigo casi había perdido el control, pues después del incidente del disparo, Steve golpeo un par de veces a Hammer, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándole un feo moretón en el ojo derecho. No pudo golpear más, pues él y Natasha lo habían detenido. Hammer se despidió con una tonta amenaza hacia ellos. Natasha se encargaría del insolente hombre luego._

_-¿Ya morí? – Steve reaccionó de inmediato al oír aquella voz que tanto esperaba escuchar – Porque estoy viendo un guapo ángel rubio._

_-No sabes el susto que me diste – Steve tomó la mano del castaño y entrelazo sus dedos con el contrario._

_-No sé lo que ocurrió ¿Cómo es posible que yo . . .?_

_-Luego responderemos todas tus dudas. Por ahora descansa._

_-Estoy perfectamente bien._

_-Dormiste por cuatro días._

_-Eso justifica el por qué me urge ir al baño._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso – rogó Steve apretando su mano, aun sintiendo ese sabor en la boca cuando recuerda el disparó que recibió el castaño. Lo inútil que se sintió._

_-Natasha estaba en peligro._

_Lo sabía. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo si era la única manera, pero no Tony. No quería que fuera Tony el que tuviera que pasar por eso._

_-No quiero perderte._

_-No lo harás – Steve lo miró fijamente y Tony solo sonrió tranquilamente para confortar al hombre grande. Parecía un cachorro apelado, que enterneció por unos momentos al castaño._

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también. . .  te amo._

_-No, Tony – el rubio tomo de las mejillas al recostado genio, quien confundido por las acciones, no sabía que hacer – yo realmente te amo._

_Las dudas se dispersaron automáticamente cuando sintió los labios de su “amigo” contra los suyos. Solo roces de labios, nada erótico solo romanticismo. Aunque el beso no era intenso. Las emociones si lo eran. Aunque el shock estaba presente en su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuirse, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y abrir su boca. Invitándose a probar lo que es realmente ser feliz._


End file.
